Mentality is overrated
by Michele H.L
Summary: When Ryou began his new job as a nurse at a mental hospital, he expected many things. But, he never expected to fall in love with one of his patients cousin. BxR, YxY, SxJ, MxM and others.
1. Hello, My name is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so please; if you say it I will chase it with you with my baseball bat! _(Laughs like manic then coughs) _

**Solemns Notes: **Hello everyone I know you are all like another story? But I told everyone about it and they are expecting it and so yeah…. This story was inspired by AFI new song "Medicate" OMG u so have to listen to that song! I love it! WHOOOO AFI XD

Ages of everyone in this chapter---story whatever if I am forgetting someone, I will do it later.

Bakura Ryou---22

Katsuya Jounouchi—28

Kaiba Seto---27

Sato Bakura--- 23

Shinohara Kisara---22

Mouto Yugi---19

Atem Yami---22

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, My name is.....**

Bakura Ryou walked along the crowded streets, his face scrunched into a small frown as he pulled his small jacket closer to his shivering form. He hated this weather. It had officially become fall a few days ago but to him, it felt like Mother Nature didn't catch the memo and immediately went to winter. Silently cursing himself for not dressing warmer, the white haired young man made sure he didn't bump into any of the people that littered the streets, some shopping, some hanging out with friends, or some like he was—going to work.

Ignoring the wind that brushed against his pale skin, Ryou quickly ran across the street, tempting to flick of the driver that blew his horn impatiently at him to the large white building in front of him which seemed like it was gated off to the people around. Ryou sighed as he studied the building from afar, his brown eyes taking in the large brick wall where a large black and white gate stood firmly in the middle while a sign hovered proudly over it all.

'_Domino Mental Institute and Rehab' _

Yes, as of today, Ryou would become a nursing employee of the most successful institute of Japan. He was somewhat surprised to receive a call from the director of the hospital, telling him that he was to start as soon as possible. Smiling to himself, Ryou pressed a somewhat worn out black button and almost jumped when a loud buzz came from above him. Slowly, he looked up only to see a camera looking down at him, a red light blinking quickly he could've sworn he saw the device move closer. A moment later, the large gates slowly opened.

Ryou quickly rushed in, partly because of the weather and then of the camera which somewhat scared him. Once he made it to the entrance, a tall blonde male stepped from the building, a small smile on his face. What captured Ryou was on how the man's eyes looked somewhat like warm honey.

"Hello there," The honey eyed man said once Ryou was in his presence. He then held out his hand. "My name is Dr. Katsuya Jounouchi I'll be your mentor for the next two months, but please call me Jou."

Ryou smiled and took the older mans hand and shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you Doctor Kat-I mean Jou." Ryou said quickly when Jou raised his eye brow.

Jou only smiled and shook his head, his wild long blond locks hitting the side of his face.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get inside. It's cold as hell out here." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryou only smiled and nodded. "Yes, it certainly is."

Ryou was simply amazed on how the inside of the building was. It was decorated with the finest things, black and white marbled tile decorated the floor with gold, walls which he expected to be white, were a cool blue, various painted pictures adorned every wall. Large plush couches which were currently being used by patients of the hospital they all seemed very happy and content.

"So!" Jou said suddenly, snapping Ryou out of his trance. "Every nurse here is assigned to three patients based on their skills, how well they scored on their tests, and etc. So I will introduce you to them now. You can read their files later but, I will brief you on them while we meet them. Nothing much, but I will tell you why they are here." Jou turned to Ryou.

"Okay?"

Ryou nodded, taking in everything his mentor had said. "Yes, I am ready."

Jou smiled and slapped the smaller, young boy on the back, not hearing him cry out in surprise.

"Let's go on now shall we?"

Ryou only nodded.

Jou smiled again and walked towards the patients of the institute smiling at the ones who ran to him, smiling and asking him about his day. Ryou stood from afar and watched. It seemed like Jou was really well liked here that made him feel real good. He didn't want a prick of a doctor as his mentor. After a moment or so, Jou smiled and excused himself and looked to him before walking to a lone figure sitting beside a window.

Ryou studied the patient as he and Jou got closer and could quickly tell that his first patient was a female. Her hair was long and white with bluish tints, blue eyes were focused on the falling leafs outside and she was pale as Ryou and what interested Ryou was the small white board and black marker that sat in her lap.

"Hello Kisara! How are you today?" Jou said while smiling making the girl look at him. She smiled before uncapping the maker in her hands and quickly wrote something on the board and held it out for the doctor to see. Ryou peeped over his mentors shoulder to see what she had written.

_I am fine Jou-kun, who is that behind you? _Was what it said on the board.

Jou smiled and moved aside and pushed Ryou forward.

"This is Bakura Ryou; he will be your new care nurse. Ryou, this is the lovely Miss. Shinohara Kisara."

Ryou smiled and bowed to a blushing Kisara. "I am pleased to meet you, Kisara."

Kisara returned the gesture and erased the board, quickly writing something before holding it up again.

_Pleased to meet you too Bakura-san. Jou what happened to that other one? Heta-chan? _

What Kisara had written had seemed to irritate Jou.

"For the last time Kisara, stop calling Anzu that. She worked really hard to please you all and you know that!"

Jou answer was the roll of her eyes. She waved him away and turned back to the window.

Jou sighed and turned to Ryou and walked past him, his mentor quickly following behind him.

"I tell you. That girl is something else." He said while running his fingers through his hair.

Ryou bit his lip. "But sir? Is she mute? Why doesn't she talk?"

Jou sighed again, but slowly this time. "Well, from what I heard, Kisara was dating this guy at the time and his father became a bit obsessed with her and began to think that she was a higher being trapped in a human body. Need less to say, he waited until she was alone and raped her and then tried to sacrifice her in the name of some god…. If it wasn't for her cousin, she would be dead."

Ryou eyes widened. He would've expected to see her muttering or sitting in a corner, she seemed….so easy and calm.

A muttered curse broke Ryou from his thoughts, looking up at his mentor only to have him smile in apology.

"I totally forgot about the time….it's visiting hour and I really doubt that the other two would want us in their faces while their friends and families were here….so, can you wait two hours for me to finish showing you around?"

Ryou nodded. "I don't mind, not at all."

Jou sighed in relief. "Good, I swear I like you already! You might be better than Anzu-kun after all!"

With that, Jou walked off, leaving Ryou there wondering if he should take the comment or find it offensive.

* * *

Okay everyone! Chapter is over! I know it might seem a bit short but I wanted to give a little something, hoping that you will bite back, reviewing for me to continue.

SO…….REVIEW!!!!!

Oh Heta means someone who does thier job poorly.


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so please, don't say I do cuz I don't!!!

**Solemns Notes:** Hello everyone! I am back with the second yes; the second chapter of Mentality is overrated! As I wrote this chapter, I decided Ryou won't be Ryou like we all know and love…but there will be a little dark side to him. I like him dark and not innocent. So I think that it will be better! As you read the chapter, I want you to agree with me!

OMG thank you for the reviews everyone! And thank you for biting back (rubs arm and laughs)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Visitors**

Ever since Bakura Ryou was younger, he always finding himself observing things. Like, he observed his mother and father's marriage fail due to their unfaithfulness to each other…or how he observed the look on his mother's face as she took her last, struggling, breath after her husband had pushed her down the stairs after a usual argument. Yes, and now as he stood behind the desk of the Domino Mental Institute, he quickly made observations of the patients faces, body languages and of the visitors that filled the common room. Some of the patient's leapt into their visitor's arms, while some were forced to conversation.

Ryou sighed to himself as he twirled a strand of his soft, white hair. Suddenly his daydreaming was force to end when someone cleared their throat politely.

Ryou then quickly jumped up, only to meet red colored eyes he thought he would only see in movies.

"Hello," The man said, his smooth, baritone voice made Ryou's body shiver delight. "I'm here to see one of the patients," he continued to say.

Ryou had to snap out of his daydreaming again and nodded, grabbing a log book that he had used only a few moments ago. "Okay, what's the patient's name?" He asked politely, looking back up into crimson eyes.

"It's Mouto, Yugi." The visitor said smoothly, his body suddenly shifted to one side and Ryou quickly caught note of it but decided against it to ask. "Okay, what is your name, sir?"

"Atem, Yami."

If someone had a bell and stood right alongside Ryou, he would've heard the ringing loud and clear in his ear.

"Atem…Yami…As in the author Yami?" Ryou squeaked, his doe brown eyes lighting up brightly. Atem Yami was the best writer in all of Japan! Ryou had every book that he had ever written.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Yes, so, is Yugi available?"

Ryou flushed quickly closed the book before him and left the security the reception desk and lead the famous author to the common room. He didn't know what the patient looked like, so he expected that the author would spot him and he did almost instantly.

"Yugi, over here!" Yami called.

Ryou followed the other's gaze and almost gaped at the similarity between the two so he quickly guessed that they were siblings. But, that soon went flying out the window when the patient named Yugi jumped into the man's arms and preceded to him sloppily.

Ryou felt his left brow twitch as he continued to watch Yami and Yugi openly made out and he wondered if they heard the hoots and whistling from the visitors and the patients then wondered if the two cared.

"Ah, there they go again. They really do like their PDA don't they?"

Ryou jumped and turned to see his mentor standing beside him, a small smirk on his creamed colored face,

Ryou bit his lip as he tilted his face, his doe brown eyes falling back onto the boys. "So, are they together? They're not brothers?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

Jou only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Naw, their not brothers. They'd been together since forever. So, best believe you'll be seeing a lot of their affections." Jou said while placing his hand on his young student's head. "Yugi will be your second care patient. But, you will have to be careful with him. The reason he is here is because of extreme paranoia."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Paranoia, sir?"

Jou sighed again and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Well, the reason why Yugi was placed his is because he snapped on this bully and brought a gun to school and shot the guy, I think his name is Ushio…but, anyways, he's now paralyzed from the waist down."

Ryou eyes widened when he turned to Yugi who was being lavished by his boyfriend. His cheerful expression and that cute infectious laugh made Ryou's stomach twist uncomfortably. Well, it was said that even the nicest of the nicest could snap and Yugi was a great example.

"Well, I believe that since we have time, I can introduce you to your last care patient!" Jou said, clapping his hands together happily.

"But sir? Didn't you say that we should wait?" Ryou asked looking up to his mentor and it began to irk his nerves. He hated being short.

Jou waved his hand dismissively before smiling. "Naw, the last one is really had a fickle attitude, he's in his room now, his brother won't be here for another two hours or something like that." Jou said and walked away, expecting Ryou to follow like a good understudy would. Indeed the white haired nurse followed.

* * *

The patient's quarters were no different from the common room of the institute, nice and furnished. The whole placed practically oozed luxury.

Jou hummed to himself as he walked down the halls, not noticing how Ryou looked around nervously. He quickly looked up and saw that Jou had stopped in front of a steel looking door and saw him enter something in a nearby keypad.

"Um, sir, is this…patient really dangerous? To have a pin to open his door?" Ryou asked quietly.

Jou looked back and rolled his eyes, the door opening. "Who? Kaiba? Naw, he just doesn't like anyone around him." Jou said before walking in. A second later, a loud bang was heard and Ryou quickly jumped, running to the door, expecting to see his mentor on the floor, blood everywhere as the one who lived in the room continued to stab repeat into the older man body but it was the complete opposite.

Once again, Ryou tried not to gape at the scene before him. A man, slightly taller than his mentor had his face buried in the blond's neck, his head moving slowly against the base, his pale hands had Jou's arms over his head, pinning them up against the wall tightly. Jou had his head tilted to the side before he grunted and pushed the other man away when he noticed Ryou.

"Eh, Ryou… um, this is Kaiba Seto and as you can see, has a problem keeping his hands to himself." He said while glaring at the man.

The one named Seto only chuckled before moving behind Jou, his arms quickly wrapping around his waist. "But, you love it? Don't you?"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it again, not knowing what to say. Jou seemed to read his student's face and pushed Seto away from his hand laughed nervously.

"No, Ryou, there is nothing going on between us. He just doesn't get it." He said moving beside him.

Seto only rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest, sharp blue eyes looking Ryou over carefully.

"So? Who is this?" He asked coldly.

"Ah, this is Bakura Ryou, your new care nurse. Ryou, this is Kaiba Seto. I am sure you've heard of him."

Ryou nodded slightly, shrinking under the other's gaze. He knew who this person was. The CEO of the multi-billion corporation. Mostly everyone had heard about the CEO's breakdown, it was all over the news for the past two weeks but he didn't actually think he would be here, making him believe that this institute was the best of the best if a billionaire stayed here.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Ryou said while bowing but the CEO paid no mind to him and looked Jou.

"Where is Mokuba? He should be here by now," Seto said while sitting on his bed.

"Ah yeah, Mokuba called a little bit ago. He said that he was going to be a little bit late, he had a meeting with some men or something like that."

Seto only narrowed his eyes before lying on the bed, his arms coming to rest behind his head. "Hm, if he's coming here from a meeting, that guy is with him…" he said coldly.

Jou only sighed and waved away what his patient had said. "I think he's a really-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, the pager on the doctor's waist began to buzz loudly, gaining everyone's attention in the room. Jou's hand fell to his waist and pulled at the small black device before reading the screen. "Well, what do you know? Your brother is here now."

Seto grunted and sat up, smoothing down his hair. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

When Seto, Jou and Ryou made it back to the common room, half of the visitors had left the main room to go to activity room, leaving the common room slightly empty. Seto paused for a second before scanning the room, his eyes falling onto a young man with long black hair, tied in a simple tie. He was currently talking away on a phone, smoothing out his black tie that completed the black suit he had on. Sitting beside him was another young man but his hair was two different shades of teal, the crown of his hair was lighter than the back. His blue eyes currently focusing on a note pad that was in his hands, reading something that was on it.

Seto calmly walked over and sat in front of the two of them, his eyes narrowed on the teal haired man. The black haired man grey eyes light up brightly and told whoever he was talking to on the phone he would call them back later.

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Jou said while pulling on Ryou who really did want to stay and watch the CEO.

"Big brother! Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting with Iwate-sama it was very important and the old fart wouldn't let me leave…" Mokuba said while waving his hand, rolling his eyes while doing so.

The teal haired boy that sat besides Mokuba snorted and shoved Mokuba, making him cry out.

"That's because you said that his new idea was stupid."

Mokuba only glared at him. "That was a stupid idea Noah! I mean, come on, who wants duster flippers! I swear that guy must've been smoking something!"

Seto only chuckled as his brother continued to rant on about the CEO and his stupidity. He really did make a great decision about letting his young brother run the company while he was away in this institute.

Suddenly, Mokuba's ranting was interrupted when his cell phone began to ring. Mokuba quickly jumped up and smiled at his brother. "I'm so sorry; I really have to take this. I've been waiting for this call all day."

Seto cocked his head to the side. "Go ahead, but hurry it up."

Mokuba smiled and said his thanks before running off, talking quickly on the phone.

Seto only watched his brother leave before turning to the teal haired man only to see him smiling at him.

Seto felt his left brow twitch. "What are you smiling at?"

Noah only adjusted his black glasses. "I wanted to speak with you—alone that is,"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "What do you need to speak to me for? Don't you have your _boyfriend _to talk to?"

Noah only laughed. "I see you're still not happy about Mokuba telling you that he and I are a couple now?"

"Fuck no," Seto growled. "He deserves better than you and I don't appreciate they way you're talking to me. You better learn your place."

This made Noah raise an eyebrow. "Really? Why should I? I mean, there is nothing you can do to me. After what happened last time you and me _talked_, I do believe that they pushed your release date back." Noah said thoughtfully, his pale finger coming to rest under his chin.

This made Seto growl dangerously. Yes, he remembered what happened last time….well, mostly, he remembered that green haired prick had said something about Mokuba screaming his name during their…_activities_ and it made the CEO snap and he jumped on the younger man and almost killed him. If it wasn't for Jou, he would've.

"There is nothing to say to me," Seto said lowly. Before Noah could even say something, Mokuba walked in and sat besides Noah and smiled but it quickly faded when he noticed the look on his brother and lover's face.

"What? Something happened?" He asked innocently, looking back and forth.

"Nothing," Both Seto and Noah said in unison and Mokuba had no choice to leave it at that.

* * *

Jou yawned loudly as he walked into the activity room, the loud noises coming from patients and visitors making his eardrums slightly burst. Ryou stood beside him, looking up at him while smiling.

"Are you tired, Jou-san?"

Jou only nodded before ruffling his hair and yawned again and looked over everyone who occupied the room and smiled when he saw Kisara.

"It's good to see Kisara having visitors again; I swear I thought that her cousin had forgotten about her."

Ryou looked at Jou then at where his mentor was staring at. Kisara was in the corner smiling brightly at a white haired man who eerily looked like him but had sharp dark eyes, Kisara pulled at him, making him sit beside her while a dark haired woman with amber brown eyes said something before she took a picture of the two.

Ryou felt his brows furrow as he stared at his look-a-like. "He…looks familiar to me." He said while he continued to stare.

"Ah, I can't believe you don't know who that is, that's Sato Bakura, Atem Yami's editor for all his books and that young hot lady there besides him is his fiancé, the actor Sakmet Masika."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at this. "Sato-sensei is going to get married?"

"Yeah, I think it's soon, I don't know, you know how the public over exaggerates things." Jou said while yawning, his arms stretching over his head while doing so.

Ryou tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at Bakura and Kisara, posing for more photos but, his gaze then focused on Bakura alone. Yes, he had only heard about the chief editor only in articles and seen him on television interviews….but actually seeing him was another thing. Curiously, Ryou smoothed out his hair. He looked forward to coming to work tomorrow.

* * *

Ah, okay, chapter 2 is over! If something isn't right with the chapter---I mean word wise please let me know! I think something went wrong with the spell check and it says nothing is wrong….but anyways! REVIEW!!!! !


	3. Languages

**Disclaimer**: I own it. Yeah, I do. I bought it online for 29.99 plus tax, which was 38.08. (Nods) yep, I did. (keeps nodding before break down crying) then I woke up! T.T so you guessed it right?

**Solemns Notes:** Yeah, I don't have anything to say (everyone gasps) Yeah, I know. On with the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

**Languages**

* * *

If there was two things that everyone knew about the infamous editor Sato Bakura it would be that he would do anything for people he cared for and he had a very short temper—and patience for that matter. Many people started to believe that was the reason why Atem Yami was successful with his works. Moreover, as of now, Bakura felt his patience slip as he watched his fiancé apply various blushes and lip glosses on his baby cousin.

"There we go," Masika said softly as she moved away from the pale-skinned girl. Her large amber brown eyes glittered in delight as she admired her work.

"You look beautiful Kisara, as if you needed make-up anyway," She said while handing the mute girl her compact mirror from her oversized purse.

"Exactly," Bakura growled as he crossed his arms. "She's already beautiful so you don't need that stuff on her."

Both Masika and Kisara looked at the editor before smiling. He was too cute for his own good.

"I'm going to smoke," Bakura said before standing up and quickly left the room.

Masika only watched her future husband leave but snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tug only to see Kisara holding her white board.

"_When are you two getting married?" _

Masika re-read the board again before pushing back her hair. "Well, we still haven't set a date yet…I am guess soon after they release you."

Kisara smiled before erasing the board and quickly wrote something else for the actress to read.

"_Well, they did say I was making progress so it should be soon…I can't wait!" _

Masika smiled before nodding. "Yes, I can't wait either."

It was not long before Bakura joined his two favorite girls who were painting each other fingernails with various loud colors.

Kisara was the first to notice him and smiled brightly which made Masika look up.

"Oh hey you," She said before turning back to Kisara to finish the last three nails. "Some one just told us that visiting hours are about to be over so we're going to have to get ready to leave." She muttered, making sure her cousin-in-law nails were perfect.

Bakura nodded and gathered the things he had brought with him before stepping to Kisara and hugged her tightly.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" He whispered before moving away.

Kisara nodded, smiled, and hugged the editor again before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and silently mouthed good-bye.

"I'll see you later kiddo," Masika said and also gave the teen a tight hug and laughed when Kisara hugged her back.

Kisara watched as her loved one leave the activity room before turning to see one of the care nurses asking her to go to her to go to her room for a while. Nodding, Kisara grabbed her white board and marker and followed the care nurse out of the room.

"So when are you coming back Yami?" Yugi asked, his legs wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist.

Yami chuckled before kissing the smaller boy on the lips before placing him down onto the floor.

"I shall be back tomorrow little on, that is…if you want me to come."

Yugi wrinkled his nose before rolling his eyes. "Of course I want you to come back silly, so you better be here or I'll bite you," Yugi warned before nipping Yami's neck.

Yami could not help but shudder. "I'll try to remember that. Good bye little one," Yami whispered before kissing the boy and leaving.

Yugi smiled slightly before rubbing his arm. "Good bye, Yami…"

"So, when are you free to come back to visit me, Mokuba?" Seto asked while he crossed his arms staring at his brother and at Noah who was flipping through a large leather folder.

"There is nothing scheduled for you two days from now, Mokuba." He said while looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Two days it is then," Seto said quickly. "You better not plan anything for those three hours either, Moku."

Mokuba only smirked before standing, straitening his suit while doing so. "Of course I'm not going to do that, geeze have faith in me why don't ya." Mokuba said while hugging his big brother.

"I'll see you in two days alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, Mokuba." Seto said while standing up.

"Good-bye, Seto." Noah said while smirking.

Azure eyes quickly darkened. "Fuck off you bastard," Seto hissed dangerously only to receive a glare from the other.

"Seto, be nice…I'll see you later." He said while pushing his hair back, pulled out his cell phone, and gave his brother another gaze before leaving the room with Noah behind him.

Seto only watched them leave before demanding the nearest care nurse to let him back in his room.

One by one, Ryou watched as the visitors leave the institute all of them saying their goodbyes to the patients who were now going their own way as well.

"Interesting first day, isn't it?" Jou asked, suddenly popping out of nowhere to join his student.

Ryou nodded and pushed back his hair. "So, do you know when I will be able to start full days?"

Jou sighed before pushing back his own, but brighter hair. "After your mentoring is over, you will be able to work full days, but as of now, half is all that we can give you." Jou said while smiling sheepishly. "But your pay is still good as hell though, so you won't have to struggle with anything."

Ryou shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that; I just want to get to know my patient a little bit more that's all."

This made Jou smile. "That's the kind of stuff that I want to hear, I see you later okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Masika yawned loudly as she laid her head against the tinted glass of Bakura's car, her amber brown eyes drooping slightly.

Bakura noticed this before shoving her slightly, grinning when she turned to glare at him.

"What? Don't tell me that you're tired." Bakura said while rolling his eyes.

"So what if I am?" Masika said while shoving his back, laughter spilling from her pink colored lips a moment later.

Before Bakura could answer, a loud, annoying buzz suddenly filled the car making his hand and Masika hand fall to their pants pockets to pull of their cell phones.

"Yeah, talk to me," They both said in unison before looking at each other and then turned their attention back to the phones that was pressed against their ear.

"_Bakura, it's me Marik…I was calling to see if you were coming to the opening of my club tonight," _

"Ah, there's no hi or anything…I'm hurt," Bakura said while pulling his car up his driveway.

"_Whatever so aren't you coming or not," _Marik said while growling.

"Hold on for a second," Bakura said before glancing at Masika. "Hey, do you want to go to the opening of Marik's club tonight or what?"

Masika smiled before removing the phone from her ear and giggled. "I just finished talking to Malik and I did tell him that we were coming already."

Bakura sighed before pressing his phone back to his ear before gathering all his things and slowly opened the car door. "She said…"

_"Yeah, I heard her; I'm going to text you the directions and you guys better be there before ten because I can expect the line to be long as hell go it?"_

"Got it," Bakura said before closing his phone shut.

"So, what time do we have to be there?" Masika asked while opening the front door and placed her purse on the large table in the large living room.

"He said be there before ten," the editor muttered and slipped his shoes off before placing them by the door and Masika did the same.

"So, do we have time to do some stuff?" Masika said before straddling her fiancé who had sat on one of the leather couches, buried her face in the crook of his neck, and started to kiss on him softly.

Bakura groaned before tilting his head to the side, allowing his fiancé to lick and nip wherever she wanted. "I thought that you were tired missy," he said, his hands coming to rest upon slim jean clad hips.

"Yeah, but not anymore…I want you, Kura-kun." She whispered and squealed loudly and began to giggle when Bakura had picked her up and quickly made her wrap her legs around his waist and climbed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You're something else, you know that don't you?" Bakura whispered and threw the black haired girl to the large bed.

Masika stuck her tongue out playfully. "So, what are you going to do? Ku-ra-kun?"

* * *

Ryou sighed as he pushed the door open to his apartment, quickly removing his jacket while doing so. He was exhausted now and all he wanted to do is sleep. But, before he could even hit his bed, his cell phone rung loudly, making his brown dull eyes snap open in annoyance.

"Hello?" Ryou snapped, not caring about anything else but his bed right now.

"_Ah, is that how you treat a friend? Ah, so mean Ryou, so mean…" _

The teasing voice made Ryou open one eye before he rolled on his back and stared at his ceiling.

"Malik? What do you want? Aren't you suppose to in Egypt or something?" He asked while scrunching his brow.

"Ah, but me and Marik been back for three days already, I've been trying to call you what's up with your phone?"

Ryou sighed heavily before pushing back his hair. "I lost my phone; I had to buy me another one. So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, the club that me and Marik were working on is opening tonight. I want you to come to the opening."

"Ah, what time?" Ryou asked before rolling back on his stomach, his legs began to kick back and forth in the air.

"Well, you have to be here before ten," Malik said.

Sighing, Ryou pushed back little strands. "Okay, I'll be there, now let me take a quick nap okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay then!" Malik chirped happily. "See you later Ryou-kun!"

"Bye," Ryou said tiredly, closed his phone, reached over to his alarm clock, set it to wake him in three hours, snuggled in his covers, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_(Tiiiimmme Skkkiip!) _

Masika walked from her beloved walk in closet only in clad in a black laced one piece, her hair still soaked from the shower she had just stepped out of.

"Hey Bakura, have you seen my blue and black dress?" She called before wrapping a towel around her body to look for her fiancé in his own walk in closet.

"I thought it was in your closet, I saw it a few days ago," Bakura muttered while coming out of the closet, buttoning up his black and silver button-up shirt.

"Ugh, I can't find it!" She said while pouting and going back to her closet, pushed through her clothes, and blushed when she found the dress she was looking for.

"Did you find it?" Bakura called from the entrance of the door. Masika could hear the smirk on his face.

"Shut up idiot," She muttered before dropping her towel.

Ryou hummed to himself as his doe brown eyes scanned his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. His pale fingers ran across the shirts before stopping at a black fitted long sleeve shirt and decided to wear his favorite skinny pair of jeans and his low top converse to complete the look. Once he got dressed, Ryou grabbed his earrings and placed them in his ear again. What he really hated about working about the institute is that he could not wear his piercing.

Braiding his white hair to the side, Ryou smiled at his reflection and grabbed his small backpack before heading out of the door. And as if on cue, a large beige truck pulled in front of the apartment a young boy with pale blond hair popped up from the driver's side and blew the horn.

"Come on Ryou, we can't be late now can we?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, quickly opened the passenger side, slid in the truck, and glared his friend as he pulled off before he could even close the door.

"Sorry about that," Malik said while smirking and turned up the music before Ryou could even complain.

"So, what's the name of Marik's new club?" Ryou asked while reaching out to turn down the music.

"Ah, the name is Secrets… I can't believe that this is the fifth club we own, ah, it's going to be so awesome!"

Ryou only rolled his eyes as Malik continued to rant on and on about the club.

His friend Malik Ishtar and his husband…yes, husband Marik Ishtar owned the best of the best clubs in Domino, Osaka, and even Tokyo. Anyone who was anyone had gone to at least one of their clubs and it was nothing but good remarks about it once they left. Marik was in charge of finding the clubs and finding great placements and Malik was in charge with every thing inside, to the furniture, the drinks, and the music. Need less to say, both of them were swimming in fame and fortune.

"So are you excited about partying?" Malik said while driving the truck to the VIP parking lot, his lavender eyes spotting all the sports cars that littered it.

"Yeah, I totally need this," Ryou said while stepping out and stretched before following Malik.

"Yeah, the drinks are free all night so you better get wasted!" Malik chirped and smiled when the bouncer opened the door from him.

"Oh my god!" One of the girls squealed in the waiting line. "It's Malik-Chan; he's so much hotter in person!"

"Yeah, he so is!" her friend said in agreement.

Malik only rolled his eyes and shoved Ryou who began to laugh. "That isn't funny, you jerk."

Ryou only sighed before scanning the club. Marik and Malik had really outdone themselves this time. The whole building was painted with the colors of purple, black and silver. Multi-colored lights flashed everywhere and speakers were placed on every wall, which spilled the hottest music. The dance floors were already crowded with dancers and people stood at the bar, holding shots and drinks, enjoying each other's presence.

"I have to find Marik, you go get you a drink okay?" Malik yelled over the music and once he received a nod, Malik pushed through the people and disappeared within seconds. Once he was no longer in sight, Ryou made it to the bar and ordered his favorite—apple vodka with a lemon twist.

"Sure thing cutie," The bartender said while winking and quickly made the drink and handed it to him. Saying his thanks, Ryou quickly placed it against his lips, letting the clear liquor burn his throat while doing so. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was about to spew curses but stopped when he saw who it was.

He was a friend of his—well, a friend of Malik and Marik's and as well as their main club promoter, Tashi Suzu. Suzu was the most handsome man Ryou had come face to face with, not like Sato Bakura who he had seen from afar or in magazines. Suzu had long brown hair that was always braided back and a cute set of violet colored eyes and that _smile_ Oh my god, that smile.

"Heh, I didn't scare you did I?" Suzu said while cocking his head to the side and smiled.

Ryou could feel his knees quiver. "No, I'm fine. So, how do you like the club?"

Suzu hummed slightly before pushing back his brown side locks. "I believe this is the best club that they had opened yet,"

Ryou only nodded and continued to sip at his drink. "Yeah, I think that too."

There was silence between them for a moment before Suzu cleared his throat, making Ryou look back at him.

"So, are you here by yourself?" He asked, moving closer to him. Ryou noticed this but said nothing.

"Yeah, Malik let me here to fend for myself," Ryou said before pushing back his hair and took another sip of his drink.

"Don't worry," Suzu said while smirking and moved a little bit closer to the white haired boy. "I won't let anyone touch you,"

Cocking his head to the side innocently, Ryou smirked before grabbing the older mans' hand. "Say, why don't we go dance?"

Suzu said nothing but followed, his eyes glued to Ryou's swaying hips.

* * *

This chapter is over people! I will continue to club scene next chapter so you have to review for that to happen. So, surprises and you will all say OMG RYOU!!!!! Therefore, you do not want to miss that! (Winks)


	4. Wanted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so ha! Take _that _society! XP

**Solemns Notes**: Hiiii everyone! How is everybody doing? Me? I am doing fine! My son has turned three years old! Yeah, time flies doesn't it? So, I kind of…wasn't really happy with the last chapter. (Shrugs) I do not why but I wasn't. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the last one.

Oh yeah, Beta needed! Here beta's beta's! Solmy needs you!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wanted **

* * *

Ryou moved to the dance floor and smiled over his shoulder still to see Suzu following closely behind him.

"So, Ryou, were you a dancer or something?" Suzu asked over the music, his hands reaching out for the other's slim form.

Ryou moved away before shaking his head, laughing while doing so. "No, I wasn't a dancer, why am I dancing like one? Ryou asked while tilting his head to the side, doe brown eyes seemed to change in the different colored lights.

Suzu blushed before nodding slightly and gasped when Ryou pushed against him and gripped his shirt tightly.

"How about I show you how well I can dance, Suzu-kun?" Ryou whispered, his lips brushing against the club's promoter lips dangerously.

Suzu said nothing but usher a moan and allowed Ryou to pull him deeper onto the dance floor, completely mixing with the other club hoppers.

Malik, who was watching the whole thing from the Owner's VIP banister moved away from the railing before turning to his husband who was currently through a list of CDs.

"Hey Marik," Malik called, sitting on one of the plush couches, his lavender eyes never the dance floor below him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Marik asked before pulling a CD out of a case and placing it into a large stereo system.

"Don't you think that we should keep a closer eye on Ryou? I mean, you know how he is when he gets drunk and gets a pretty guy in his arms."

Marik made a sound which sounded like a grunt before joining his 'wife' by the banister and watched for a mass of white hair which was all over another from this height, he could see Ryou's pale hands wondering his promoter's chest, from what he could see, Suzu was enjoying it.

"Ah, let him get some Malik, from what I heard, Ryou hadn't got any in awhile." Marik said while moving away from the window, patting Malik on his ass while doing so.

"Ah, that doesn't matter if he got any in a while or not! I just…." Malik sighed sadly. "I just don't want Ryou waking up, not remember what he did."

Marik sighed before joining Malik once more. "Don't worry, Ryou knows what he's doing. We'll just keep a good eye on him…okay?" Marik whispered while wrapping his arms around Malik's slim waist.

Malik only nodded.

It was always like this. Malik fussing over Ryou. It had been this way ever since they were younger since Ryou and Malik were raised in the same orphanage. While Ryou was there, he was always got picked on, some kids said it was because Ryou looked like a girl, or it was the way he talked. Either ways, it was Malik who came to beat up the guys who pulled at Ryou's hair, or made the girls cry with his witty come backs. When they reached their pre-teens, Malik was adopted by a family and moved to Egypt, leaving Ryou behind to fend to himself.

After eight years and with the great expense of his new family's wealth, Malik returned to Domino and found Ryou. Needless to say, he had been all over Ryou like a mother hen. Sometimes, Malik did over do the whole 'mother hen' thing and it annoyed Ryou to no end, but he was extremely grateful to have someone like Malik to knock some common sense in his head once in a while.

"Malik….Malik! Are you even listening?" Marik called, shoving the other pale blond back into reality.

Malik blinked before turning to his husband, whose arms were crossed and his left brow was noticeably twitching.

"Um, sorry…you were saying?" Malik asked sheepishly, pulling at lose strands of hair.

"I swear," Marik said while sighing. "You keep drifting in and out…you're not high are you?" Marik asked his lavender eyes narrowed even more before leaning in to Marik who growled and shoved him away.

"No I'm not fucking high dumbass. Ugh, you're so annoying. Where are Bakura and Masika? Weren't they suppose to be here like an hour ago?" Malik asked, brushing down his shirt.

"That's why I was trying to get your attention, the bouncers downstairs just called and said their escorting them up right now,"

As if the bouncer had heard Marik, and waited for that cue, the door opened revealing a large man dressed in a black shirt and black slacks. Behind him were none other than Bakura and Masika themselves.

"Hi, Malik!" Masika chirped, moving away from Bakura to hug the smaller Egyptian tightly.

Malik smiled and returned the hug. "Hey, Masika how have you been doing?"

"I've been fine. Congratulations on the opening of your new club! I am so proud of you guys," She said before hugging Marik and squealed when he picked her up and swung her around before placing her back onto the floor.

"Thanks a lot, say, how about we get some drinks? We can chit-chat later on." Marik suggested before pressing a button on the stereo and walked to the door, silently telling everyone to leave the room.

"Yeah, I need a drink or maybe three." Bakura muttered before walking out the room everyone else in tow. It wasn't long before they made it to the bar which was still crowded with now drunken partiers who were still ordering more drinks. Hey, it was free. Why not make the best of it?

Malik turned to the dancer floor before turning to Bakura. "You guys go ahead, I'm about to go look for my friend. I'll be back in a bit alright?"

Bakura said nothing but nod and watched him leave, quickly disappearing in the mass of people on the dance floor.

Malik bit his lip as he pushed through the people on the dance floor, trying or rather _hoping_ to find a white mass of braided hair. He had to find Ryou and made sure he stayed with him for the rest of the night. As he continued to look on the dance floor his mind was beginning to race when he saw no white hair at all.

'_Please, please, don't let them be doing it somewhere!' _Malik thought when he finally reached the end of the dance floor and decided to go back to the bar, unwillingly deciding that even if Ryou _was _getting some, he would be back to the bar to get another drink once they were done.

Bakura raised an eyebrow when he noticed the look on his friend's face. "What the hell in the matter with you?" he yelled over the music.

Malik looked startled for a second before shaking his head and smiled. "It's nothing, are you enjoying your drink?" he asked, quickly changing the subject which the editor noticed but decided not to questionably attitude.

"Yeah, it's good," he muttered before taking a sip of his Gin—straight. He loved his hard liquor; he had built up a tolerance ever since he was fourteen. Casting a side glance at his fiancé, who was taking down her third shot of tequila, was already tipsy and yelling for more. But unfortunately, when someone drinks so much straight alcohol and not drink any water after it, well…it made you want to go to the bathroom and piss—bad (1) which the editor had to do right now.

Quickly excusing himself from his friend's questioning looks saying that he had to take a piss.

"Hurry it up, Kura-kun we're about to take body shots!" The actress shouted her arm slung over Marik's shoulder.

Bakura waved his arm to show that he heard what she had said.

* * *

When Bakura finally made his way to the bathroom, he was greeted by loud music which made the white haired editor roll his eyes. Only Malik would have speakers installed in the bathroom. Bakura groaned and hurried to the stall to relieve himself but his steps slowed before it completed to a stop when his dark brown eyes took in the interesting scene before him.

A tall man, with long brown hair had what it seemed like a girl with long white hair pressed against the wall, her legs were wrapped were wrapped around the guys waist. The guy hands were roaming everywhere, as well as his mouth. Just as Bakura was about to turn, the 'girl' had opened her mouth to say something.

"Nhg, Suzu-kun,"

Yeah, that was no girl. It was still soft and feminine but….yeah.

Bakura only smirked before turning to the stall to relieve himself. He had seen worse dealing with his horny friends Marik and Malik. Those sick freaks.

As Bakura continued with his business, the moans and grunts behind him grew louder even with the music that played throughout the colored bathroom. Taking that as his cue, Bakura finished up before turning to the sink which _had _to be near the couple.

Ryou cracked open his left eye, his doe brown eyes were currently hazed over with pleasure but he could still see Bakura washing his hands. A soft giggle escaped his parted lips, making Bakura turning to him. The look that Bakura sent him made Ryou fully open his hazed eyes, his arms tightened around Suzu's neck as the promoter continued to thrust into his lithe form.

It seemed like everything was frozen in time as Ryou and Bakura caught each other's gaze but it was all over when Suzu aimed one particular thrust, making Ryou close his eyes and tilt his head on the promoter's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Bakura rushed out of the bathroom and push away his hair from his eyes. That look on that guys face sent unwanted shivers down his spine. Pushing the mental thought out of his head, Bakura made his way back to the bar and quickly ordered a double shot of tequila.

"Hey, what's the matter with you Bakura?" Marik asked while nudging his friend.

Bakura only waved it off. "Nothing. Where is Masika and Malik?"

Grinning, Marik slung his shoulder over his friend's shoulder before turning him to the table near the bar. Malik was currently laying on it while Masika was drinking something from his stomach.

"What do I have to say? Your fiancé is quite the partier but she can't hold liquor worth shit."

Bakura chuckled before swallowing down his ordered drink. "Yeah, but that is the funny thing about it, she's going to be in pain in the morning. So I get a big ass kick from it."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Only you would find something like that funny."

* * *

From back in the bathroom, Ryou and Suzu had finished up their fun and were now trying to clean themselves of any noticeable stains.

"Ah," Ryou sighed, completely sated. He turned to Suzu before leaning up to kiss the promoter on the lips but was interrupted when Suzu's cell phone began to ring, making the promoter pull away to answer it.

"Hello?" Suzu asked, moving away from Ryou who turned to the mirror, and started to re-braid his hair, his eyes never leaving the reflection of his 'lover'

"_Suzu-babe? Where are you?" _a worried voice said from the other end of the phone.

Suzu stiffened before sighing. "Oh hey Anzu, I told you I was going to be at Marik and Malik's club, it's just opened tonight."

Suzu heard Anzu sniffle a little in the background before a loud sigh filled his ear.

"_You could've brought your girlfriend to the opening too you know," _Anzu said teasingly making Suzu roll his eyes turning to look for Ryou only to find him no where in sight. His phone fell from his ear to hang at his side, the sound of Anzu's voice faintly heard as she continued to talk, not knowing that her boyfriend's mind was no way focused on her but on a beautiful white haired boy who suddenly appeared in font of his face, a smirk on his thin lips.

Before Suzu could say anything, Ryou had pressed his lips against his, mewling in the process.

"_Suzu?_

Ryou looked down at the phone before moving away from the promoter who tried to reach out for him.

"_Tashi, Suzu are you even listening to me?!"_ Anzu yelled, making the violet eyed man place the phone back to his ear.

"Uh, yeah, I was kind of distracted. Say, why don't I call you back so I can have all my focus on you. Okay?" Suzu coaxed. He knew how to press his girlfriend romantic buttons and indeed it worked.

"_Okay,"_ Anzu giggled. _"Talk to you later then," _

"Yeah," Suzu breathed. "Later,"

Ryou giggled when he watched Suzu. Gods, it was so funny to watch people's reactions.

"So, thanks for the fun, I better go find my friend." Ryou said while winking making the other eyes widened.

"T-that's it?"

"Of course that it," Ryou said, pulling on his jeans, once more looking in the mirror to see if his appearance was presentable. "Ever heard of the saying 'just a screw'?" He asked, turning to the older man.

Suzu chose to say nothing making Ryou smirk in victory. "See you later, Suzu-kun!" he called, leaving the promoter alone in the restroom all alone.

* * *

Once Ryou left the bathroom and entered the dance floor, Malik was instantly at his side, he was swaying a bit from the drinking contest, but he still was alert and aware of everything. Having a super high tolerance could do that to you.

"Ryou where have you been? Where is Suzu?"

Titling his head to the left, Ryou glanced back to the restroom and smiled when he saw Suzu pushing open the door, trying to get his hair fixed.

Malik's eyes had followed his friend's gaze but were quickly back on his. Malik had felt his jaw drop. He knew Ryou and Suzu had did it, but…well, he was never right all the time and the truth surprised him.

"Ryou…" Malik gasped but Ryou only smiled.

"Yeah, he was good too. Too bad he's still dating that nurse that was fired from the institute."

"Institute…waits, how did you know that?" Malik asked while raising an eyebrow. He remembered when Suzu was complaining about his girlfriend and how she lost that 'perfect' job at the mental institute but he never mentioned it to Ryou.

"Yeah, when he said, _Anzu_ I kind of figured that it was that one," Ryou asked while walking past Malik and ordered apple vodka.

"I guess…but be careful Ryou, I don't want you messing up all the good things that are going for you," Malik muttered as he leant against the table, his chin in his palm as he continued to watch his friend down all the drinks that was offered.

"Don't worry about me Malik, I'll be fine!" Ryou chirped and flashed the Egyptian a dazzling smile.

Malik only returned a forced one.

* * *

When it was time for the patients to get up the following morning at the Mental Institute, Kisara was the first to enter the common room, dressed in a simple white dress and carrying her white board. The first thing her blue eyes saw was white hair, tied back in a simple ponytail. At first guess, she would've thought that it was her cousin but saw it was her care nurse.

Smiling, Kisara happily made her way over so she could have some company as the rest of the staff prepared breakfast. Hesitantly, she reached to tap him on the shoulder and was surprised by the reaction. He jumped before moving away but turned a second later.

"Oh, it's you Kisara," Ryou breathed while placing his hand on his chest. "Good morning, I see you're an early riser."

Kisara smiled and took her marker necklace off before she wrote something on her beloved white board for her care nurse to see.

"_Yes, I have been ever since I was little. What…happened to you Ryou-kun? You look __**awful**__." _

Ryou had to re-read the board before laughing, making Kisara smile brightly. She loved it when she made others laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of had a rough night, my friend was celebrating and I forgot that I had to come into work and I look a mess, I know."

"Ah, that's what you get for drinking too much," Jou said, completely coming out of nowhere, slinging his arm over Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou only sighed. "I know, I know."

Jou smirked before turning to Kisara and gave her a dazzling smile which made her hop over to him, her pale arm then latched onto his.

"Good morning Kisara, are you doing fine?" He asked while ruffling her hair.

Kisara made a silent squeal before nodding and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ryou smiled at them both. It was rare to see a patient to care so much about her doctor, especially a mental patient for that matter and it was vice versa for Jou, he really seemed to care for Kisara—all his patients to be truthful.

"Okay missy, I have to do my rounds, but I will check up on you later on okay?" Jou asked while ruffling the girl's hair again.

Kisara nodded and leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek before hopping away to join Seto and Yugi who had just entered the room.

"She's very affectionate, isn't she?" Jou said while sighing, placing his hands in his lab coat while watching the girl play with Yugi's gravity-defying locks.

"Yes, she is…you say as if it isn't normal for her sir," Ryou said while looking up at his mentor.

"No, it's not. I told you about Kisara, she was lead into a false sense of security by her boyfriend's father and he raped her and tried to kill her… she just started letting people other than her cousin Bakura touch her, let alone be around her."

"How long….has she been in here?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Ah, it's been almost four years since she's been here…she is making process but the main thing is her speech, she just won't talk not to anyone."

Ryou turned back to Kisara who was holding up her board for Yugi to see and busted into a fit of silent giggles when Yugi made a lunge for it.

"I have…another question, sir." Ryou asked, never taking his eyes of his three patients.

"Yeah?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow at his mentee.

"How long have Yugi and Seto been in here?"

Jou sighed. He knew this one was coming; most of the other care nurses that worked at the facility never really cared about how long the patients have been here, all they cared about was the extra benefits that they received for working with them.

"Well, Yugi has been here for two—going on three years…Seto—I mean Kaiba has been here for six months...He was supposed to leave three months ago but a fight broke out in the common room with him and his brother's assistant."

"Oh," Was all Ryou could say.

"But, let me tell you something Ryou. Don't get emotionally attached to anyone here—and when I mean that I mean it. Patients, doctors, visitors…no one, you will only get hurt in the long run," Jou said looking down at Ryou.

Ryou could hear the feeling behind what Jou had said and was about to ask if it had happened to him but he decided against it. Jou had a right to keep his secrets; after all, Ryou had a bunch of his own.

* * *

(1) Okay, maybe it's just me. But when I go out to drink with my friends...i drink like one drink and i have to rush to the damn bathroom! XP I hate that...but it doesn't stop me though.

So! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Look out for Twlights, Come Away, and Usagi! They will be updated soon!

REVIEW!!!

WHEEE! XD


	5. Where Is Your Heart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, so ha! Take that lawyer! _(Does can't sue me dance)_ Join me now!

**Solemns Note:** Hi everyone! Thanks for the condolences for my aunt that meant a lot to me. On a lighter note, I found something like really, really cool. I have a notebook—which I carry everywhere had my pen-name on it (Solemns Raindrops) decorated on the back and my cousin who I hadn't seen in like three years gasped when I asked her to put it up for me… here is a little scene which happened. Feel free to skim to the chapter I just found this so funny.

**Me:** Hey Bre-Bre, can you hand me my tablet off the table please?

**Bre-Bre:** Sure… _(Reaches for it and stops)_ OMG!

**Me**: _(confused look)_ what? What's the matter?

**Bre-Bre:** You're Solemns Rain?!

**Me:** Uh…yeah…how do you know that?

**Bre-Bre:** Usagi, Twilights, Last Time!!! I LOVE your stories!

**Me**: OMG!!! You read my stories?!

**Bre-Bre:** BakuRyou, Yami Yugi, SasuNaru Forever!

**Me:** Forever and ever girl!!!!!

**Both**: _(squeals and laughs)_

Yes, this actually happened my Aunt's repast. Kind of weird isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Where Is Your Heart?**

Once Dr. Jounochi Katsuya had finished his rounds, the doctor then made his way to his private office—his own peace of heaven ever since he had began working at the institute which was about six years ago. Sighing, Jou shrug off his white lab coat only to gently place it on a nearby coat rack before sitting in his oversized leather chair that was well hidden behind his large red oak desk.

Smiling, Jou made himself comfortable behind the desk, his honey golden eyes silently scanning over everything that littered the table but stopped at the various frames that decorated the corners. Some of the frames held pictures of himself with his only sister, some with his friends and other unimportant people but the one he cherished the most was the picture of him smiling while holding a smirking blond, her large purple showed the happiness beneath that cocky smirk that was her pink colored lips while her left hand was placed on a smaller blond's head, her eyes were gleaming happily; fully content.

Jou only sighed before reaching for the frame and smiled as he propped his chin underneath one of his hands.

In the picture was none other than his ex-wife Mai and his daughter—yes, his one and only daughter Maiu. Now that Mai had gotten to a good job at being an agent to the best celebrities in Domino, Jou had rarely gotten the chance to see his now five year old daughter but when it was his turn to care for her, he always made sure when it was time for her to leave, she would leave with arms full of new things and things to brag about when her mother asked what they did while she was away.

Sighing once more, Jou leaned back into his chair, intent on getting a few moments rest before jumping back up when a hesitant knock reached his ears.

"Um, yes, come in!" Jou called, straitening his clothing and leaned over the desk slightly, trying to see who was opening the door.

"Um, Jounochi-Sensei, one of the patients wishes to have a word with you," one of the nurses said while pushing back her hair and smiled.

Jou mentally rolled his eyes, daily innocent advances. He was so used to them he knew every one of them.

"Okay, thank you, send 'em in will you?" Jou asked sweetly, making the nurses legs quiver before nodding and stepped out only to have someone to quickly replace her.

When the patient became in Jou's eye, the blond doctor eyes narrowed before leaning back into his seat, his arms quickly crossing over his chest as if he was trying to protect himself from none other than—

"Hello, Katsuya," Seto breathed as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Kaiba? Shouldn't you be in your anger management class right now?" he asked while sliding a folder on his desk closer to him, showing all of the patients schedules for their individual therapies and such.

Seto only shrugged before walking closer to the desk and slipped behind the desk, ignoring the cries of protest coming from his doctor and gracefully wrapped his arms around the other's neck and buried his face into the tanned neck and chuckled, the sound becoming even louder when he felt Jou shiver.

"You must be tired of pretending to act you don't want anything I have to offer you, Katsuya," The CEO whispered, again enjoying the shivers that came from the blond.

Jou growled in embarrassment before jumping from his chair and cried out when his body was pushed against the desk. It seemed like had Seto had planned this from the beginning.

Jou couldn't help but moan when Seto buried his face into his neck and began to run his tongue down the base of his neck. God, it's been ages since he felt anything this pleasurable. He groaned when he felt Seto push against him even harder, feeling his hand drag from his waist to his leg and lifted it slightly, silently telling the other to move his leg. Jou didn't listen to his common sense that screamed at him as his arms slowly wrapped around the brunette's neck as their lips somehow became connected and began a slow, sensual dance.

This was so wrong.

"Ah," Jou moaned as Seto pressed down even harder down on the blond.

He was Seto's doctor for god's sake!

"Just give in, Katsuya…" Seto muttered dangerously against Jou's ear and bit on it carefully.

"I…I want too but…" Jou whispered his fingers were tangled even more into the others hair. What Seto was doing to him made his mind do a ninety degree flip. Was he willing to open his heart again only to have it crushed in the long run?

"I won't do anything to hurt you Katsuya, I promise you," Seto whispered and grabbed the doctor's hand, entwining it lovingly.

And that's what sealed the deal with Jou's dilemma. Now, he just had to find somewhere with a bed.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he rubbed his temples while removing his black squared framed glasses. It was after noon to finish the editing on Yami's last chapter of his fifth novel. Even if he did go out last night, he surprised himself by getting up and continuing his work. Rolling his neck to get rid of his kinks, the editor then stood from his plush leather chair to stretch his limber form.

"Uh, Bakura are you up this early?"

Bakura looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw his fiancé leaning against the door, his shirt that she wore was hanging off her greatly, her usually black straighten hair was now a mangled mess, somewhat covering her amber eyes.

"It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon, it isn't early at all." He said, turning back to his computer.

Masika pouted before walking over to the white haired editor and turned his chair before roughly sitting in the other's lap before turning them both back to the computer.

"Uh, do you mind? I am trying to work here." Bakura said, pushing hair from his face.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper mister," Masika said while grinding teasingly on Bakura's groin but then suddenly cried out in surprise when Bakura pushed her off of his lap, making the Japanese-Egyptian mix fall hard onto the floor.

"What the fuck Bakura! That hurt!" She growled, still sprawled on the floor, her eyes gleamed dangerously.

Bakura only turned back to the computer and continued to type. "Oh well, some of us actually have work to do."

Masika simply stared at the editor before standing and quickly made her way back to the door and reached to close it but pause for a second to stare at her fiancé and sighed before closing the door, completely leaving the other to finish his work in complete silence.

* * *

Ryou sighed to himself as he leant over the cafeteria counter. It was his lunch break but he didn't feel like eating anything as of the moment. His mind was currently rewinding on the events that happened the previous night. The club promoter had been calling his cell phone ever since their little 'encounter' in the bathroom, leaving pleading messages to return his calls as soon as possible.

Ryou's blank expression suddenly turned devious, remembering how Suzu's voice had sounded like, desperate, breathy and with so much need that Ryou's body actually shivered as he remembered.

"U-Um, Ryou-kun?"

Ryou looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw a young girl, at least around the age of thirteen tops. Her dirty like blond hair were currently in two pigtails with green ball barrettes, matching her large jade green eyes and in her small arms was a worn brown teddy bear.

"Um, yes is there anything I can help you with?" Ryou asked while smiling. The innocence that radiated from the smaller was absolutely comforting.

"Um, have you seen my care nurse? He has black hair and a green eye like mine…Mr. Teddy Bear needs a nap and I am a bit sleepy too." She muttered while rubbing her eye tiredly.

Ryou looked up thoughtfully, trying to see if he had seen someone that filled the girl's description and only one came into mind. The Care Nurse Otogi.

"I don't remember seeing him around but I'll-"

"Rebecca there you are! You need to stop wandering around without me." The raven haired nurse cried in panic, immediately blocking Ryou's view of the girl named Rebecca.

Rebecca pouted and nudged him aside and quickly ran over to Ryou and clutched onto his white lab coat. "I don't want you to be my care nurse anymore I want Ryou-kun to be my care nurse!"

Both Otogi and Ryou eyes widened.

"Um, Rebecca, I don't think it works that way," Ryou said while placing his hand on her head which made her giggle.

Otogi rolled his emerald green eyes before placing his hand on his slim hip. "We can always ask Jou-Sensei if she falls under your categories. And that is, if you want another patient under your wing."

Ryou bit his lip before looking down at Rebecca who was looking up at him with expectancy, waiting for his answer.

"I would love to take care of her," Ryou cooed before he could even stop himself.

Both Otogi and Rebecca seemed glad at his answer.

"Well, we might as well go see Jou-Sensei a bit later on, but as of now…come along Rebecca it's time for your nap," he muttered and lead the girl away.

Ryou only watched before looking down at his watch. Damn it, his break was over.

* * *

Kisara sat alone in the common room of one of the many couches that decorated the room, her blue eyes currently focused on the small black book that rested in her lap. As she continued to read, she quietly pushed away strands that fell into her eyes as she continued to flip the pages of the latest book that he had finished editing for Yami. She had to admit that Yami's books were getting better and better as time went by.

"Kisara?"

Kisara looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Yugi smiling back at her and patted the empty seat next to her, her body language suddenly changed when she noticed the look on the younger one's face and she could quickly tell that he had something important to tell her.

That was one thing that Yugi and Kisara held, they didn't really _need _to hear what each other said, they could always somehow finish what each other had to say, or for Kisara's matter, Yugi didn't need the white board to understand what Kisara had to say, her body said it all.

"Okay, okay calm down Kisara," Yugi giggled and sighed. "I just finished talking to Yami who finished talking to my lawyer and found out that case had been closed because new evidence had been added to the case. Finding out all the things Ushio did do to me when I was going to school with him. And looking at my performance here, I will be able to leave next week!"

Kisara's eyes widened before breaking out in a silent squeal and tackled the small boy, making him cry in surprise before laughing.

"I know, I know, I wanted to do that to the phone when Yami told me." Yugi said, sprawled on the couch while Kisara continued to lay on him, not even bothering to get up.

His happy expression soon fell. "I-I am going to miss you though,"

Kisara shifted before sitting up, tears evident in her eye but she blinked them away and smiled before tilting her head to the side, trying to reassure Yugi that it was alright and there was no need for him to be sad for her.

In her own way, she said the same to Yugi.

* * *

In the doctor's private office of Jounochi Katsuya, affectionately known as Jou laid halfway on his currently stained wooden desk with Seto still laid on top of him.

Honey golden stared up at the ceiling.

His just had sex.

With Kaiba Seto, CEO of the Multi-billionaire of Kaiba Corp.

His _patient. _

On his_ desk!!_

All Jou wanted to know was…

"What's going to happen now?"

* * *

After the next three hours of sitting in front of the computer with few bathroom breaks, Bakura finally saved the manuscript of Yami's chapter before logging off of his laptop and closed it with a silent 'click'.

Yawning loudly, Bakura stood from his chair and made his way to the door of his office and was greeted with darkness. Paying no mind of it, he flicked on a few switches as he made his way down the long hall way, brown eyes occasionally looking side to side looking for Masika but found no trace of her.

When he made it to the kitchen, he figured he would at least fix him something to eat but paused when he noticed the small piece of paper that was held up with a 'B' colorful magnet.

Of course, it was from Masika.

_Hey, I will be back whenever, Mai had called me over to her place, _

_I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up on me, I will _

_Call you to let you know if I'm coming back tonight. _

_Masika _

_PS. Call Marik he called earlier, he wanted something, _

_I don't know what, I forgot. _

_XOXO_

Bakura sighed and crumpled the simple letter before Bakura sighed and crumpled the simple letter before throwing it in the trash can and continued to fix him something to eat.

He could always call Marik later on and see what he wanted.

* * *

With no sign of his mentor anywhere during the last hours of his work shift, Ryou had no choice but to follow the other care nurses with experience, dealing with Kisara and Yugi but found so sign of his third patient Kaiba Seto. Quickly thinking that the CEO was locked up in his room, and would've known if something did happen to the elder, Ryou left it alone, having time to get to know everyone else in the faculty.

Including a girl named Miho, who insisted on being called Ribbon,--who had severe anorexia, and a Chinese woman named Vivian---a woman with bulimia and an over the top personality. Needless to say, they were both amazing girls.

The white haired boy sighed once he finally clocked out and said his goodbyes to all of the staff and the patients before leaving the institute. He then bundled his coat tighter and headed to the parking lot where a medium sized black truck waited for him. Under the persistence of Malik, Ryou had been given the vehicle as a gift yesterday. He was severely happy for it that was sure. He hated public transportation.

Once he slid in the driver's seat, he pulled off his lab coat, followed by his sleek turtle neck sweater which revealed a tight fitting colorful T-shirt which said: "Guys with Tattoos makes me bite my lip and do dirty things."

Also pulling his long white tresses in pigtails, Ryou started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

He had to go see his therapist today.

Yes, his therapist. The same one he had been seeing for the past eight years. Even though it didn't look like it, witnessing the death of his mother still bothered him and if it wasn't for Malik, he would probably be in the institute along with Yugi and the others.

Luckily, Ishizu Ishtar's wasn't far from the institute.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter is now over! So, what did you think of it? I hope you all liked it! XD See you later all and don't forget to REVIEW! _

_Happy New Year everyone! _


	6. I Don't Care

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, so please, ha! (Does a dance)

**Solemns Notes: **I am really sorry for not updating, I was extremely busy as usual. (with school, and everything else) and….XD my tongue piercing… my tongue is freaking swollen! XD I can't eat or talk…. (sighs) on with the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**I Don't Care**

Ryou hummed to himself as he walked down the hall of Ishizu Ishtar's large office, smiling at the familiar faces as he walked by. Everything still looked like the same when he had first set foot in the door with one of the orphan workers, trying to help him to get over witnessing his mother's death; but it was something that Ryou wasn't willing to let go; and it was the only reason why he was still coming here.

He soon stopped at a large black desk, a small woman sitting behind it.

"Hi there Ryou-kun," The receptionist chirped and her eyes sparkled when the latter smiled.

"Hello there, Mana is 'Shizu available?" Ryou asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course she is, you know where to go," she said, pointed a painted fingernail behind her.

"Thank you Mana; see you later," Ryou said while nodding to her once more before he slid around the desk to head to the halls behind the blond woman. It Didn't take long before Ryou was pushing open his therapist's doors and saw that the older woman was already sitting in her usual large chair, a large, thick file; which Ryou already knew was his--laid on her lap.

"Good evening, Zu-Zu," Ryou said as he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair across the black haired woman.

Ishizu's lips thinned while she rose an eyebrow. "What did I say about calling me that during our sessions?"

Ryou sighed. "It isn't professional, even though I have known you since forever…"

The therapist smiled softly before opening the file on her lap. "So, how was work today? Anything happened?"

The care nurse hummed and tilted his head to the side. "It was okay, nothing out of the ordinary… well, I don't know what ordinary would be at a mental hospital though," Ryou had added a moment later.

"Yes," Ishizu said with a smile--which was rare, Ryou could count how many times the elder Ishtar smiled on his fingers. "I do suppose your right about that one, and I also heard that you had a good time with my little brother and Marik."

Suddenly, the friendly aura around Ryou wilted and Ishizu could see her patient/close family friend's body become rigid a clear sign that the white haired boy was about to become a bit more defensive than was necessary.

"I knew it," Ryou scoffed. "Malik told you about me and Suzu; didn't he?"

"Well," Ishizu started while crossing her legs. "Don't you think that your urge to sleep around with different people is a little…dangerous?"

"So what, are you calling me a slut, Zu-Zu?" Ryou asked while crossing his own legs.

"No, Ryou I am not calling you anything, I am just making a point. You're my brother closest friend he has ever had in life, we both don't want anything to happen to you with the life style you had chosen for yourself that's all," Ishizu said while removing her glasses.

"There is nothing wrong with I'm doing, and it isn't like I grab guys from the streets, I only do guys I've known for awhile….I'm not stupid." Ryou said, twirling his white locks on his fingers.

"But," the tanned therapist paused for a moment when Ryou looked up. "Isn't Suzu engaged or something like that?"

Ryou eyes widened at this before laughing. "Ha! Suzu is engaged to Anzu?! Wow, your learn something new everyday," he added while sitting back in chair.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't matter, I know I started it, but I'm not putting a gun to Suzu's head. I told him that it was only a one night thing but, he keeps on calling me." Ryou said while shrugging before adding; "There is power in my love making, they just keep coming back for more." he joked a moment later.

Ishizu only frowned.

* * *

Masika laid on her friend's couch, a small frown on her face as she looked up at the yellow colored ceiling but blinked when her vision was now blocked by violet eyes and blond hair.

"What is the matter with you, hon?"

Masika smiled before sitting up, giggling when her friend/agent pushed back her hair.

"It's nothing, are you ready or not Mai?"

Mai smirked and stood back up. "Now, there goes Masika. Yeah I'm done, I just have to drop Maiu off with Jou and then we can go get our nails, and hair done."

Masika smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

Mai studied her friend's face for a moment before dropping to her knees and grabbed the actress's face in her hands.

"M-Mai what are you doing?!"

"Shut up, you've been crying before you came here--weren't you?"

"N-No, I wasn't crying what makes you think I was?" Masika yelled, pushing the other female away before covering her face with her hands and moved away.

Mai stood back to her feet and placed hand on her hip. "tell me what's going on Masi' you better tell me right now before I find out my own way and it isn't going to be pretty."

The mixed actress sighed before looking up at the blond, a hard frown on her face. "Mai, do you think…do you think that Bakura might be cheating on me?"

"Cheating?" Mai echoed, a delicate waxed brow rose in curiosity. "What makes you think that Bakura is cheating on you?"

Masika looked down and began to play with her hands. "Maybe I am just overreacting…but he seems different ever since we left the club that night, I mean we always fool around in the morning and he just pushed me away like I was nothing! I mean, what else could it be?"

Mai opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. She didn't want to stress the girl out anymore than she already was. All she did was place a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked up.

"Bakura loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, trust me okay?" she said softly.

Masika smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Mai smirked and leant back up only to see her daughter walking into the living room with two of her smaller bags on her arms.

"I'm ready mother," she said while placing them down to the ground.

"Good, are you ready to go spend the week with your daddy?" Mai asked as Maiu walked over and rubbed her curled pigtails gently.

Maiu looked up at her mother and frowned. "But does dad even know that I'm coming over? I didn't see you call,"

Damn it, she was right. Mai did forget to call.

"Yes, I did call him, what kind of mom do you think I am huh missy?" Mai said quite loudly and petted the smaller's blond hair again-- rough this time which made Maiu realize that her father didn't even know she was coming over, or that she was back in Japan for that matter.

* * *

In the middle of freaking fall, cold as hell, An enraged Bakura Ryou stood outside of his friend/brother's house, banging on the door like a manic, a thin but long sweater the only thing shielding him from the cold.

"Malik! MALIK! If you don't answer this FUCKING door I will burn your house down to the ground and dance on the ashes! MALIK!" Ryou yelled and began to pound as hard as his hands would allow him. Damn these thick oak doors.

Three more bangs later, it was one of the maids who opened the door, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked when Ryou brushed past her, his brown wild eyes looking around the semi-dark entryway.

"Where is Malik and Marik?"

"Well, they didn't tell me that you were coming over, but they are here down in the basement beach room I can….hey wait a minute!"

Ryou stalked down the stairs, his brown eyes darkening as made left turns and even a right. As soon as he had finished his session with Ishizu, he had made his way to Malik and Marik's house to see why in hell Malik had told his sister what had happened in that night club.

"Malik, you bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you as soon as I-"

Ryou paused when he opened the door that was recreated to look like a beach, the imported sand, the high ray lights--bright enough to rival the sun; the heat; a large pool and even small trees. But, all that was old news, what made him stop mid sentence was who in the beach room. Malik, Marik, and…

_'Is that Sato Bakura?'_ Ryou thought and he felt his knees buckle when he rose one his sunglasses to look at him.

"Hey Ryou, what's up with you? It looks like your going to kill somebody." Malik called from his own sun chair.

Fighting off his blush, Ryou's anger hit him full force once more. "I need to talk to you NOW so drop the sun block and wag your little ass here by me." Ryou said while pointing besides himself; his anger drowning out the laughter of Bakura and Marik.

Malik threw something at his husband before pulling on Ryou and into the hallway before closing the door behind him.

"So," Malik said while crossing his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

"You just had to tell Zu-Zu what happened with me and Suzu didn't you?" Ryou said while growling.

"Now, that happened on accident! I swear Ryou my sister knows how to press my buttons and get stuff out of me." Malik yelled, raising his hands to defend himself. Ryou could be crazy when he wanted to.

Ryou rose a eyebrow at his friend. "Really?" he asked, not buying what the Egyptian had to say.

"Please, I am for real Bunny! I would never just blurt your sex life like that no matter how much it hurts me--promise!" Malik cried.

Ryou sighed. "It's okay, so, what's up why is Bakura here?" Ryou asked while looking over his childhood friend's shoulder to look at the closed door.

"No way," Malik said while pushing Ryou back. "You know---the whole damn world knows that Bakura is taken."

"But Malik-kun," Ryou said while pouting. "Why do you always think bad of me? I mean, I am just a fan."

Malik rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Come on, let's get you some trunks and a shirt."

"Kay!"

* * *

"So, do I even want to know what that was all about?" Bakura asked, lazily turning his head to Marik.

Marik chuckled. "Naw, not really,"

Bakura only grunted before sitting up in realization. "Wait, wasn't that guy from the club with that other guy fuck-"

"You're such a shit starter, Ryou." Malik said, completely breaking Bakura's sentence and made both of the other males look at the two that were just coming in.

Ryou giggled and pushed back his pigtail locks and tilted his head to the side. "Hah, that's the best thing about me, don't you think so?" he asked before glancing at Bakura and smiled softly which made the editor raise an eyebrow; taking in his look a like appearance. Dressed in red and yellow baggy trunks and a thin yellow shirt; and his hair was in the same pigtails from earlier.

Those eyes, they looked different from that night that was for sure, but it still sent an unwanted chill down his spine.

"Hello, Sato-Sensei," Ryou said as he sat besides his new prey. "I'm Ryou, and I'm a big fan of your editing work--I can't wait to see your first book to be published next year,"

Bakura smirked at this. Not many of his fans knew about the book he was writing. "Hn, well, maybe you could be the first one to read it when it comes out."

A sultry smirk crept on Ryou's face as he pushed on long pigtail from his shoulder and giggled. "I can't wait, sensei."

From the sidelines, Malik felt an uncomfortable knot twist in his stomach when he heard:

"No, you can call me Bakura,"

"Ha, Kays, Bakura it is."

* * *

When Jou pulled up in his driveway, he was surprised to see his ex-wife's black and purple Mercedes Benz parked and to see his daughter standing by his door, holding a stuffed black dragon he had gotten her two years ago.

"Daddy!" Maiu cried and dropped the said stuffed dragon and ran into her stunned father's arms.

"Maiu-Chan what are you doing here weren't you suppose to be in the states?"

Maiu purple eyes narrowed before looking back to her mother who was chatting away on her cell phone before turning to her dad and gestured him to lean down to her level.

"It's because mommy wants to get rid of me so she can go out and have fun again," she said before moving away.

"Ah," Jou said while leaning back up. "When is it ever not like this?" the doctor muttered before picking up the little blond smiling when she began to giggle.

"So, we can have some fun; just the two of us right?"

"Right!" Maiu chirped.

"Ah, sorry about that," Mai said finally closing her cell phone to join the other two blonds standing in the driveway.

"It doesn't matter, so how are you doing Mai?" Jou asked while he heading to the door to so he could get Maiu out of the cold weather.

"I've been good; I am going to have to come back a little bit later because I bit behind time…"

"It's okay, you can go. Me and Maiu here have a lot to catch up." Jou said while waving his hand.

Maiu nodded eagerly. "Bye Ma!"

Mai smiled and left the living room to head back to her car. She didn't need to be told twice.

"So, what do you want to do tonight missy?" Jou asked as he carried the girl up the stairs to her bedroom.

"How about movie night?" Maiu asked while yawning.

Jou laughed and nodded as he placed Maiu on her bed and pulled off her furry boots along with her pea coat and tugged the covers over her.

"You take a quick nap first and when you wake up, everything will be ready for movie night okay?"

"Okay," Maiu said while snuggling under her soft pink blankets. "I'm glad to be back here daddy,"

The psychologist smiled before placing a kiss on the now sleeping blonds head. "Me too Maiu, Me too."

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! I know this chapter was way over due to be updated so….yeah I took time out to update so review!


	7. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Solemns Rain:** Hello everyone! I am back with the next chapter of Mentality! I know, I know, I've been slacking on the work and everything but my laptop crashed… HARD so I have to buy another laptop. So, yeah I have to wait until March to get it…. Updates… a little bit slower than usual but hey what can you do?

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Dance with me

Mai sighed as she opened her hotel room, throwing her bags aside and moved away when Masika dragged her own bags into the room.

"This is a nice room, isn't it?" the publicist asked, turning to the raven haired woman who looked around with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I like it, but do we need a room this big? I mean, this is only for us…right?" the actress asked while she dropped onto one of the large beds.

Mai smirked, kicking her bags aside before joining the girl on the bed, squealing while doing so. "Tonight is girl's night out who knows what might happen?" Mai said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Masika only rolled her eyes.

* * *

After Maiu's brief nap, Jou had finally set up his large living room with pillows, popcorn, candy, and age appropriate movies for both of them to watch.

"Are you ready, Maiu?" Jou asked, sitting on the floor, and smiled when his daughter came skipping in, dressed in her all pink pajamas.

"Yep, sure am. But, can you braid my hair back, please daddy?" the younger begged, her large purple eyes staring at the other.

Rolling his eyes, Jou patted his legs and let out a cry of surprise when Maiu leapt for him, giggling while doing so.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked and turned, sighing when she felt the other pull and separating her hair in three sections, necessary for a simple braid.

"Nah, your old man is tough, you didn't hurt me at all," Jou said, his hand's quickly moving over the younger one's hair before patting the other's back, signaling that he was done.

"Thank you daddy, so what movie are we going to watch first?" Maiu asked, crawling over to her spot and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Well, we have the little mermaid if you want to watch that one," Jou said, handing his daughter the DVD to put into the player.

"Little mermaid it is!" Maiu chirped before lying on her stomach and grabbed the popcorn bowl closer to her.

* * *

Ryou sighed to himself once he entered his apartment, making sure that the door was locked before he went into the kitchen, kicking his shoes off while doing so. Even though he was pissed when he had made it to Malik's house, the anger quickly faded when he got the chance to spend a little bit of time with Bakura.

To tell the truth, Ryou was surprised to find that both he and Bakura had some common interest. But, of course, Malik had to ruin everything once the smaller Egyptian had heard Ryou giggle like a little school girl. That was when Malik had told him that it was time for him to leave.

'_Since you have to go to work and everything,' _Malik said while smiling.

Ryou rolled his eyes before opening one of his cream soda cans. "Work my ass," he muttered and grinned when he had slipped the editor his number. Oh, he wasn't going to let his childhood friend ruin his fun.

Taking his hair down from his pigtails, Ryou made his way to his bedroom to take his shower, swaying his hips playfully all the way there.

For the twelfth time in three minutes, Mai sighed as she waited for her friend to come out of the bathroom. "Oh my god, come on Masika, how long does it take to put on a skirt and a shirt?" she asked, lazily looking over her French manicured nails.

A snort was heard before the door opened and Masika stepped out, her hands on her hips. "I don't think you would call this…this thing I have on a skirt." She said and pulled at the fabric to make her point. The 'skirt' she had on stopped close to her thigh, showing off her legs greatly. If she didn't have a pair of black shorts; everyone could see the panties that the actress had on.

Mai waved her hand and stood, pulling down her purple dress down in the process. "You look hot, now, come on! Let's go party!"

Masika smiled at her friend and pushed her straightened black hair back as she followed the blond out of the room. She shifted nervously as she followed the blond haired agent into the lobby before catching up the latter and tugged on her arm.

"Um, Mai, I really think I should stay here, I mean, I want to talk to Bakura…"

"Oh my god," Mai said while rolling her eyes. "Please don't tell me that you're going to let Bakura decide what you're going to do,"

"No! It's nothing like that! It's just that-"

The hotel valet handed Mai her keys to her Benz. "It's just what? I'm not a psychic you know."

"Mai! Quit it! I just want to check up n fiancé just because you don't-" Before she could say anything else, Masika stopped herself.

"Fine, call him, but get in so we can have to be at the club in like an hour," Mai said as she opened the door, immediately closing the door behind her. Masika smiled and pulled out her cell phone before getting in the car as well.

* * *

Bakura jumped when he felt the vibration coming from his pants before he pulled out his cell phone to see who it was.

'_Masika Calling' _

Bakura raised an eyebrow before pressing the answer button, and lazily pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Bakura, hey, I'm surprised you're still up," _Masika said, truly relieved to hear the editors voice.

"Well, yeah it's only nine. Where are you anyway? You're coming home or not?" Bakura asked, flickering through the channels to find something interesting to watch or at least capture his attention for five minutes.

"_Well, I'm with Mai, we're in Tokyo for the weekend, you know…girl's night—weekend, whatever you call it." _Masika said with a slight giggle.

The editor suppressed the urge to roll his eyes when he heard Mai yell out. "Well, if you say so, you go and have some fun, be careful."

"_Okay then Bakura, I'll see you soon. Love you," _Masika cooed playfully.

Before Bakura could say anything, his phone beeped quietly, making the editor pull away to look at the screen which read:

"**New Text Message from Ryou." **

Bakura smirked.

"_Bakura, hellllooo did you hear me?" _Masika called, making the white haired man snap back to the woman on the phone.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm kind of busy here, but I'll talk to you later." He said and ended the call before Masika could anything else and went to his inbox of text messages and quickly went to his newest one.

_Hey Bakura, r u still up? Entertain me…. I'm bored!! _

He couldn't help it. He smirked. Ryou interested him. Bakura didn't know why, since he had seen the latter being fucked in a club bathroom. Maybe it was because of the confidence that Ryou radiated. But, as it was said, Bakura didn't know, but he liked it.

_You're such a loser, Ryou. I am pretty sure that you can find something to do. _Bakura typed into his phone and sent it, waiting for the other to reply.

* * *

Ryou grinned as his legs kicked back and forth in the air while he laid bed. His hair was still damp from the shower, which made the care nurse push back so that he could finish his message to the editor. He was surprised that Bakura had actually text him back.

_You're the loser; hey do you wanna go out 2nite? The night is still young! _Ryou bit his lip as he pressed the send button and placed the phone besides him, silently wondering to himself if what he had just said was to straight forward.

He just couldn't help it. When it came to Bakura, Ryou felt like he had to try harder just to keep up with the editor. He knew that giggles, hip swaying, and flicks of his hair wouldn't work.

Ryou jumped when his cell phone shook hard before playing a melody indicating that he had a new text message. Holding his breath, Ryou picked up the phone and let out a squeal when he read the message.

_Sure, I don't have anything to do. Where do you want to go? _

Calming himself down, Ryou took a breath and quickly text the editor back.

_Wherever you want to go....it's up to you. _

Once Masika and Mai had arrived at their destination, Masika made a beeline towards the bar and ordered a shot of tequila…followed by three more.

Mai walked behind her, her arms crossed over her chest and whistled when she saw the raven haired woman made a gesture with her hand to keep the shots coming.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Bakura is….he is cheating on me…that fucking bastard!" Masika yelled, pounding on the table, making the people around her jump in surprise.

Mai frowned before sitting next to the now crying actress. "Come on, how do you even know that he's cheating? Just because he didn't say I love means nothing-"

"I know he is!" Masika yelled, turning her hazed amber eyes to the blond. "I can feel it! He doesn't even fucking care for me. I mean, come on… we're nothing but a media couple. It wasn't meant to be at all."

Mai only sighed and reached out to rub the girl's back. "Masika come on, don't doubt yourself. It isn't you at all, you know that,"

"I don't care," Masika muttered, completely blocking out what her agent had just said before reaching for her shot glass. "If he can do it, so can I."

The blond's mouth twitched. It didn't take a damn rocket scientist to figure out what the girl meant. Mai then looked up in surprise when Masika had grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the dance floor.

* * *

Once Bakura had pulled up to one of the clubs he had suggested, he immediately recognized Ryou standing outside of the club, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ryou's hair was pulled back with what it seemed like an oversized black bow, the shirt he had on was striped with black and white, as was the legging he wore underneath a pair of oversized shorts and a simple pair of black shoes.

Bakura smirked. It looked like something Masika would wear.

Stepping out of his truck, Ryou smiled brightly and waved him over. "There you are!" Ryou said while tilting his head to the side and frowned. "I thought you were going to stand me up,"

"No, I said I was coming didn't I? Now, come on, let's get in before they say their overcrowded." Bakura muttered, pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket.

Ryou made a disgusted face. "Ew, those are bad for you." He said before plucking it from the editor's lips and throwing it to the ground.

Bakura made a strangled sound before glaring at Ryou who only rose his hands up in defense. "Sorry, but those things make my stomach turn. Didn't mean anything by it though,"

"Whatever just don't do that again," Bakura muttered as he entered the club, Ryou close behind him.

"Course, course," Ryou chanted, his eyes widened as he entered the club. Since he hadn't been to this one before, the bright flashing lights and music surprised him.

"Come on," Bakura muttered and motioned him over to the bar. "Let's get some drinks."

Ryou smirked. "You read my mind."

* * *

Sakmet Masika was on fire. The liquor that was in her system burned pleasantly and the actress went along with that. She smiled as her head lay back onto the guy's shoulder she was currently dancing with. She then giggled when he felt arms wrap around her waist.

I _lick the gun  
when I'm done  
Cause I know  
That revenge is sweet  
So sweet_

She smiled as her mouth moved with the music, dipping her hips, urging the guy she was dancing with to move with her.

Masika felt good.

So damn good.

Slowly, the actress turned around and pushed against the other and wrapped her arms around the guy's neck and began to sway her hips with the pounding beat.

_Yeah  
we're an army  
better yet, a navy  
Better yet, crazy  
Guns in the air_

The thought of Bakura with someone else made her sway her hips even more, slowing with the beat only to pick up again.

"Come on," Masika slurred and winked. "You can't keep up with me…can you?" she teased.

_Girls Come on  
We ain't done yet  
Got a lot to handle  
we're taking over the world_

The unknown guy she was dancing with smirked, his arms tightening more around her slim hips and moved with her pace. "I think I can, but that's not all I can do," he added.

Hazed amber eyes looked up into startling green eyes and grinned. "I bet…" she said before continuing to move to the song.

* * *

Ryou was enjoyed being with Bakura. He was just so damn easy to talk to. But, Ryou knew to keep it simple. They did just meet after all.

"So, how is your drink?" Ryou yelled over the music, holding up his apple vodka. Bakura only nodded before drinking the rest of his down.

"Come on, let's dance."

Ryou blinked. "W-what?"

The editor took Ryou's drink from his hand and pulled him away from the bar, ignoring Ryou who began to whine about his drink.

"What's the matter; you don't know how to dance?" Bakura teased, making Ryou's eyes narrow. "For you information, I can dance, way better than any of these other girls here. That's for sure,"

Bakura smirked. "I have to see this,"

Ryou smirked; his eyes quickly darkened when a song began to play and pulled the editor close to him and began to sway his hips.

_Tonight I'm a let you be the captain  
Tonight I'm a let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'm a let you be a rider  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe_

Bakura made in inaudible sound when Ryou began to sway his small hips faster when he had finally caught onto the beat and turned, so that his back was now facing him and began to lightly grind on him.

"So, what do you think about _that_ Bakura?" Ryou asked dipping slightly but his arms stayed wrapped around the editor's neck.

Bakura said nothing which made Ryou try harder and began to mouth the words to the music but not before turning back to Bakura so he could see how seductive he could be.

_Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger  
Hands up, we can go a little longer  
Tonight I'm a get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby_

'_Well?'_ Ryou thought as he moved away from Bakura, not taking his eyes of the editor at all. _'Are you going to take my bait?' _

He smirked when Bakura moved closer.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Okay, chapter 7 is now over! The two songs that I used were both by Rihanna's new album Rated R

The first one is G4L and the second one is Rude Boy look them up!

Review please!

Thank you, much!!

I know it was flash Ryou and Bakura, Flash, Mai and Masika back and forth...but hey...sorry about that.


	8. Foolish

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, so please, don't tell me that I do. Because if you do, I will kill you. Yeah, I'm serious...bitches...

**Notes from Ur Stalker: **Hello everyone! My laptop is up and running! I thought I was going to have to pay like five hundred dollars to buy another one but, it was only eighty to get my old, lovely one fixed. (pats computer) I am sooo happy to have it back.

Updates will be semi-frequent.

Love me.

Love me now.

Oh yeah, my cat had kittens. Five of them to be exact. Their names are (which are Japanese) : Kiyoshi, Gen, Inari, Hina, and Big Momma (okay that's not Japanese....*sweat drops*)

* * *

**Mentality Is overrated**

**Chapter 8 **

**Foolish**

A loud, but familiar buzzing sound is what was made Bakura groggily open his eyes before turning to the left where the annoying sound was coming from.

Of course, it was his alarm clock.

The editor stared at the device before knocking to the floor, officially silencing the piece of technology and maybe silencing the innocent thing in the process. Sighing, Bakura closed his eyes...only to have them snap back open again. No, not because of any noises, but of the memories that had begun to ink into his mind.

The club, the music, Ryou, drinking, dancing, feeling, _grinding. _

That was all he could remember.

Something tugged in the corner of the editors mind, but Bakura quickly pushed it away before his eyes scanned his surroundings.

Nothing was out of place, and he wasn't naked underneath the sheets.

Great.

Bakura then frowned as he pushed away the sheets. What in the hell happened last night? Never had he had gotten so drunk that he couldn't remember what happened, that was more up Masika's alley.

A sudden clink made Bakura jump before he turned to his bedroom door. Well, he was about to find out what in the hell happened sooner than he thought.

Ryou hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen as if with practiced skill. He was happy he had spent the night at his current interest house. Ryou then paused to play with the shirt he was currently wearing. Of course, it was Bakura's, an dress shirt to be exact. It was over sized on his small frame, but Ryou loved it. It smelt like the editor. Ryou then sighed before sighing, stretching his arms over his head while doing so. So, he didn't get to lure the editor in the bed with him. No, he wasn't upset with it at all, being around him was good enough.

For the time being that is.

"What are you doing?"

When Bakura had first opened his bedroom door, he heard humming from the kitchen. At first guess, he thought it was Masika preparing breakfast but the the tune was being hummed was not something he heard before and the pitch seemed higher than Masika's.

Curiosity and Paranoia getting the best of him, Bakura slowly inched near the kitchen and his eyes widened at what he saw. There Ryou was, humming and cooking as if he was in his own home, but with his shirt on.

His eye twitched. Where in the hell did Ryou get his shirt from anyway?

"What are you doing?" he finally said, noticing the way that the other stiffened before turning, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning Bakura, I was making breakfast, I hope you like pancakes with blueberries," Ryou said, waving his spatula before turning back to the stove.

"I don't think you heard me," Bakura growled, his arms crossing over his chest. "I said what are you doing and why in the hell are you wearing my shirt?"

"Oh, I heard you," Ryou said simply, turning back to the angered man. "I took a shower, my clothes are in the washer, since it's like super yucky to put on dirty clothes....and for me cooking, I just wanted to, you must be hungry after all the puking you did last night."

Bakura raised an brow. "Puking? What in the hell happened last night?"

Ryou giggled before tilting his head to the side, holding the spatula to his chest. "Nothing bad happened, but it was the best night I've ever had,"

That made Bakura breath hitch as he studied Ryou's smiling face. He looked...adorable.

"Whatever, give me my pancakes," Bakura muttered before eying Ryou again. "And put some damn pants on, I don't want to see you in boxers,"

"Aw," Ryou pouted, placing a plate of steaming flapjacks in front of the editor. "I hope you would like it,"

Bakura said nothing.

* * *

"Masika, _Masika,_ wake the fuck up!" Mai growled, shoving the brunette that was sprawled out on the large bed in front of her.

"Ugh.....Mai...what is it?" Masika groaned, cracking one of her eyes open, the other soon followed when the blond slapped a newspaper on her head.

"Get up and read it," Mai ordered, sitting on the bed before picking taking a cigarette from her vest pocket.

Masika groaned as he sat from the comforts of the hotels sheets and sat on her knees, her amber eyes blinking as they tried to focus on the newsprint.

"**When she is away, boy can she play!!!"**

Masika eyes widened before looking at Mai. "W-what is this?"

Mai said nothing as she took a large inhale from her cancer stick but raised her hand. "Turn to the page five."

Masika didn't want to, but with trembling hands, she did was she was told and regretted once she saw the pictures that littered the page.

"_Sakmet, Masika, age twenty-three enjoyed her free time away from the famous finance' Sato Bakura as she partied away with an unknown male at the club Lick last night." _

"_I saw the way they were dancing on the dance floor," _One of the party-goers said that night that the actress was at the Lick. "_She was grinding on him as if she wasn't engaged to Sato-Sensei, and even had the nerve to make out with the guy!" _

Masika paled, her hands clenching the paper as she read on.

"_But, it doesn't stop there. After the actress and her mysterious man then arrived back at the hotel, many of the guest claimed that they certainly enjoyed rest of their night together.....if one knows what I mean...." _

"_Will this seal the end of the relationship with Sato Bakura? Only time will tell...." _

"No..." Masika whispered, her hands shaking as she re-read the paper again. "No....No...NO! Their wrong, Bakura...he...he-"

"He what, Masika, this shit is everywhere! Paper, the web, the T.V....fuck someone even videoed you and this guy and put it on _you tube_!"

"But, I did this to get back at Bakura, I mean, where is the part about Bakura?" Masika yelled, ruffling through the paper, only finding her fiance's name, dealing with an upcoming interview about his book.

Mai said nothing as she watched her friend as she muttered to herself, putting the paper back together again, only to read the article about herself. She could see the look in the actresses eyes. It was filled with worry and panic.

"Maybe you should call him," Mai suggested.

"Yeah, Yeah, hopefully he hasn't seen any of this," Masika said, reaching for her phone, dialing the last number that was made from the phone since last night.

* * *

Bakura stared at paper that was on his coffee table, his brown eyes staring at the print before standing, gaining the attention of Ryou who was sitting on the couch, sipping on his hazelnut coffee.

"Bakura-kun, is something the matter?" He asked shyly, his light brown eyes falling to the paper and he inwardly smirked. So, he had found the paper he had laid out.

"It's nothing, I'm about to take a shower, clean up for me so I can take you home," he muttered, standing and leaving the room before the care nurse could even reply.

Ryou sighed as he laid his head on the couch, his now dry hair spilling over the couch. It was wrong to leave out the newspaper like that, but he had to see it. Rather than seeing it early than later.

Right?

Right.

Smirking, the smaller white haired man stood from the couch, gathering the dirty dishes and putting them in the sick, the hot, soapy water he had ran only a few moments ago ate away at any of the syrup that was still on the black plates. He then hummed to himself as he washed the plates, the water running from Bakura's shower made it as if was music to accompany his soft tune. Once he was done, he then decided to check on his clothes but stopped in his tracks when the hallway phone began to rang.

At first, Ryou was tempted to answer it but he decided against it, figuring it was too rude to do so. But something else devious crept into his mind when the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine besides the phone lit up, recording the missed caller message.

"_Hey Bakura, it's me, Masika. I am pretty sure that you had seen the paper, or even watched the entertainment news. I just want to say that I am sorry, I really am and I am not trying to make any excuses...I know what I did was wrong, I don't want you to be mad at me, I want to talk this over, __**please,**__ please, call me so I know that you aren't pissed the fuck of at me. I understand that you are mad, but....call me...if you don't, then I know....bye...." _

Beep

Ryou stared at the machine, his eyes darkened as he heard the pleading voice of the actress. It was sicking, really. She sounded so fucking desperate.

Pushing back loose strands of his white hair, Ryou reached out and pressed the 'delete' button, smirking when the computerized voice notified that the message was erased.

"Sorry Masika, but you fucked up, big time."

Ryou smiled and continued his way onto the laundry room.

* * *

"Thanks again for watching her, Serenity," Jou said while smiling at a auburn haired woman with hazel eyes who was smiling brightly as she embraced Maiu from behind.

"I told you already Jou-kun, I don't mind watching my niece at all, go on, you have to go to work, don't you?"

Serenity asked, pushing her brother out of the door.

"Yeah, I better get going, I see you guys later...be good for you aunt Serenity, okay Maiu?"

Maiu nodded and smiled, her small arms clenching onto her Red Eyes plushie. "Okay Daddy, I love you and be safe!"

Jou nodded and said his goodbyes once more before running to his car, starting it before pulling out of the driveway. With one final honk of his horn to his loved girls, Jou speed off, leaving Serenity and Maiu alone.

"Okay, since your daddy is gone now, and there are no guys around, how about some girl time huh?"

Maiu smiled brightly. "Oh, oh, can we get our nails done Aunt Serenity? I am seriously overdue for a medi-pedi."

Serenity blinked for a moment as she stared at Maiu before smiling. "Okay then, med-pedi's it is, I know this great place where they come here to do them, why do you say?"

Maiu grinned a grin that only she and her father could do. "I say hooray, let's do it!"

Serenity giggled at her niece as she jumped around, her long blond braid moved with the little girl. Hey, if Maiu was happy, then so was she.

* * *

"Good morning, Jou-Sensei!"

Jou smiled as he waved a nurses that walked past him, giggling when he flashed a smile at them and gave them a short wave. His smile soon fell once he entered his office, throwing off his coat into a nearby chair before plopping back into his lovable chair. Gods, he was exhausted. He loved Maiu, she was the blond man's world...but, he wished that she didn't have so much energy. The little tyke didn't fall asleep until after three in the morning.

Jou sighed again, his eyes closing in the process. Now it was time for him to get some shuteye.

....

(knock knock)

"Jou-Sensei, Kaiba-kun is out here to see you, he says that it is about his visitation with his brother," a female care nurse as as she opened the door, her eyes still on the clipboard that was in her hands and obviously unaware of the glare that was on her.

"Fine," Jou said with a sigh, his hands bushing back his blond hair, moving up to his desk while doing so. "Send him in please,"

The woman nodded and moved aside so that Seto could enter. With one last look, the nurse stepped out and closed the door, leaving the two men alone.

"Heh, hey Kaiba," Jou said while smiling, shrinking under the other's gaze.

"You've been avoiding me," the CEO stated simply, his arms crossing over his chest, not moving from the door at all.

"Yeah," Jou admitted as he looked down. "I know, but I needed sometime to think...what happened was kind of the spur of the moment..."

Seto raised an eyebrow, a snort soon following. "Spur of the moment? What kind of shit is that? You wanted me and you know it." the brunet then moved closer to the doctor in a challenge manner. "And you still do."

"I...I.. don't know what I want okay? It's just that...with Mai, I don't know if I can...."

"I already told you, you are not going to mix me up with that..._woman_... she used you Katsuya, and because of it, you are shutting out the ones who are willing to do anything to be with you. It needs to stop, now."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Jou yelled, turning back to the CEO, his honey eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Seto took a step back, surprised to see Jou crying.

"I know what Mai did to me, she used me so she could make her self better when she had anorexia, because she thought I was the only person who would love her, and I did...but then when she got pregnant with Maiu, she couldn't lose the weight that she gained, and that's when they started to notice...the ones who treated her like shit... then she stayed out later and later, coming home drunk, scaring Maiu, then she told me that she wanted a divorce..."

Jou sniffled, wiping his hand across his face. "I thought I was better off being alone, I said to myself as long as I have Serenity and Maiu, I would be fine... then you came, Seto."

Seto smiled as Jou walked over and buried his face into his chest. Slowly, arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling him close as he could.

"I swear if you _ever _do something to hurt me-"

"I've already told you that I wouldn't," Seto said, his head coming to rest on the mass of blond hair.

"I guess that...that we can try to do this," Jou said a few seconds later, shifting so that he looked up into cool blue eyes, a small blush running across the base of his nose.

Seto smirked. "I told you that you were going to,"

"Ah, shut up you arrogant prick," Jou said, pushing the chuckling CEO away.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride again, Bakura," Ryou said as he climbed into the editors truck, grabbing the seatbelt and fastening himself in.

"Yeah, whatever, where do you stay anyway?"

"Right on the corner of 12th and Cao street," Ryou said simply as he pulled out his phone, frowning at how many missed calls he had gotten from Malik last night.

"You don't stay that far from my office," Bakura muttered as he pulled from the curb, his hand reaching out for the radio to turn it on.

"_Okay, so I guess everyone has heard---or even read the magazines that are selling like hotcakes—Masika...poor Masika, is cheating on Ba-" _

Ryou reached out and turned the radio off. "I really don't want you to hear that Bakura, but, I am sorry that she did that to you."

Bakura said nothing as he continued to drive, making Ryou bite the bottom of his lip before laying back in his seat.

"I want you to come with me," Bakura said suddenly, making Ryou turn with a look on confusion on his face.

"W-what?"

"Atemu is throwing a party for Yugi at his house this weekend, I want you to come with me."

Hope began to bubble up in Ryou's chest as the smile on his face grew larger and larger. "R-Really? You meant it? As a-"

"Since Masika won't be coming, can't waste an good invitation," Bakura said simply, completely shooting the care nurses hopes down but it swelled once more.

"Of course, I want to. Oh this is going to be so awesome!" Ryou squealed as he felt the truck slow down as his house came into view.

"I was going to tell you to look nice, but you already do. I am going to call you with the details," Bakura muttered as Ryou gathered his things.

Ryou blushed before he nodded and stepped out of the car and moved away so he could see the editor clearly. "Okay, call me. See you later, Bakura-kun."

Bakura smirked. "See you,"

With that last parting word, Bakura took off from the corner, making Ryou sigh dreamily. Once he made sure that the white truck had turned the corner, Ryou squealed loudly, jumping up and down as if he were a school girl.

The editor didn't exactly say that it wasn't a date, so in Ryou's mind, he concluded that it was.

For once in his life, Ryou was looking forward for the days to past.

Sighing, Ryou hummed to himself as he made his way up his walkway, brushing back hair that he didn't care about as the wind used it to smack him with it.

There was only thing that was on his mind.

Bakura.

* * *

Masika stared at the cellphone that was in her hands, her amber brown eyes were dull, almost as if they were lifeless. Mai had left awhile ago, saying that it was her job to stop the new castings and radio announcements of the actresses infidelity. The busty woman had ordered some food for the dark head girl but it remained untouched beside her.

"Oh Ra," Masika cried, the phone dropping from her hands to make no sound as it hit the plush carpet floor.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Okay, that chapter is over! PuH-LeaZe Review and tell what you thought of it!

Thank you! ^_^


	9. Bad Romance

Disclaimer:

I don't own a thing. If I did I would be a rich girl. Yeah, I would like that...money...

**Notes 4rm Ur Stalker:** Hello everyone! I am back with the next chapter of Mentality! Twilight is currently being worked on and should be posted this weekend!

I sorta liked this chapter. I know if I didn't post it, it would never be updated. So, review once your finished reading. I would like the feedback. Thanx.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Bad Romance **

A distraught Masika stepped from her sleek sports car, wobbling on her heels as she made it up to her walkway, hoping to see Bakura and straighten out this whole matter. Slipping her key into the lock, she quickly opened the door and stepped inside, only to meet with darkness.

She frowned as she looked around the living room, only to see a set of cups on the coffee table before heading to her fiance's study.

"Bakura? Are you in here?" she asked, slowly opening the door and smiled softly when she saw the editor sitting in front of his laptop, typing away as usual.

"Bakura, Bakura, can we talk?" she asked, slipping into the room, closing the door behind her.

Bakura said nothing and kept typing.

"I was wondering if you got my message, I really want to explain what happened in Tokyo," Masika whispered, playing with her black tangled hair before looking back up.

"Is there anything for you to say, Masika? I know what happened---everybody knows what you did," Bakura muttered as he stopped typing and turned to the actress.

Bakura looked the same. With the indifferent expression, his chocolate brown eyes hidden behind his rectangular glasses, and his spiky white hair tied back in a ponytail. While Masika looked like hell. Her usual straightened black hair was tangled, and pulled messily into a hair clip. Her amber brown eyes—which were always bright, were now dark and dim with guilt.

"I—I was drunk, I didn't know what came over me, then I started to think that you were cheating on me--"

"Me? Cheating on you? What the fuck Masika, you're the one who does all the cheating and you thought I was messing around?" Bakura said with a brow raised, removing his glasses while doing so.

The tone made Masika flinch back, gripping the black shirt she wore. Bakura was right. Even though she wasn't proud of it, this wasn't the first time that she had actually done this. She had, twice before actually, blaming both of the incidents on alcohol. If it wasn't for agents, a great sum of money, and publicist, Bakura would have left her a long time ago.

"I am sorry Bakura, I really am-"

"I don't want to hear it Masika, I want you out here soon as you can whoever you fucked to come and get your stuff." Bakura said, turning back to the computer and continued with his work.

"Wha-" Masika started but the words were caught in her throat before finding her voice again.

"You're kicking me _out_? You can't do that! I live here!" Masika yelled, stomping her foot as if she were a child.

"No, you moved into my house once we started dating, your name is nowhere on the papers I signed when I bought this house," Bakura said, not even bothering to turn around.

"No! I am not leaving Bakura, I said I was sorry, forgive me, please...I don't want to leave you, I love you." Masika whispered, falling down to the carpeted floor as tears ran down her face.

"Masika," Bakura called, making the girl look up at him through messy bangs.

"You're being pathetic, you messed up and you think everything is going to be peachy keen when you break down and cry, begging for forgiveness..." Bakura sighed, pushing back bangs that were loose from his ponytail.

"But, it isn't going to work this time, I called your sister two hours ago, she's in the room, packing up your things."

Masika eyes widened at this before standing to her feet, rushing to the bedroom that she shared with the editor before roughly pushing the door open, only to see a woman a couple of years older than her, blue streaks clashing greatly against her dark hair.

"No....Panya, what are you doing?! Leave those alone!" Masika cried, grabbing the shirts away from the other, and hung them back up from the partially empty closet.

"Masika, Masika! Calm down!" the girl named Panya cried, holding onto her sister tightly, sighing when Masika completely broke down and began to sob loudly.

"I didn't mean it...I thought Bakura didn't love me...so....I...I" Masika tried to explain through sobs but she couldn't finish. This wasn't suppose to happen. Bakura was suppose to admit that he was cheating on her, and for them to brush this under the rug and continue with their plans for the wedding.

Panya muttered soothing words to her sister as they both slid down to the floor, wrapped in each others arms, making Masika calm down before closing her eyes, exhausted from the dramatic episode.

Panya sighed when she felt her sister breathing slowed to an normal rate before looking up to the door, only to see Bakura leaning against it.

"Do you think this is the best thing to do? I mean, Masika is really dependent on you, who knows what will happen if you aren't there anymore," Panya whispered, shifting so that her baby sister laid on the edge of the bed.

"This is what she needs Panya, and you said it yourself, she is totally dependent on me. I didn't think that this relationship would've have lasted any longer anyway,"

"Yes," Panya said with a smile. "I think the entire city know that," Panya then looked up to the editor, a brow raise with curiosity.

"I didn't mean to pry but, is there someone else that has caught your interest?" she asked before standing, stretching while doing so.

Bakura smirked, waving his hand. "That is none of your business, Panya."

"Aw, come on!" Panya cried, but was careful to not to wake her sister. "I am your publicist! I have a right to know these things!"

"That is the reason why," Bakura said, leaving Panya to pout as she continued to pack away her sisters things.

Ryou yawned loudly while he stretched to get any kinks out of his back. Working at the Institute today was boring to say the least. With Yugi leaving, everyone seemed to be busy with the discharge process.

Ryou frowned at the thought. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen that much of his mentor either.

"Ryou-kun, Ryou-kun?"

Ryou looked down and smiled when he saw Rebecca looking up at him with her large emerald green eyes.

"Yes, is there anything I can do you for you or Teddy?" Ryou asked while tilting his head to the side.

Rebecca blushed cutely, clenching her teddy bear close to her chest. "I was w-wondering if you would help me put a puzzle together?"

"Why, of course Rebecca, come on, let's go see if Kisara wants to help us put it together, okay?"

Ryou could tell that the small girl was bothered by his suggestion but smiled nevertheless.

"Okay, let's go find her."

To say that Kisara was upset was an understatement. She was _pissed. _With the news that she had seen on the television about Masika made her want to scream.

The white board that usually sat on her lap was pitch black with marker scribbles, her only way to show her frustration and anger.

"Kisara?"

The white haired woman turned and smiled softly when seeing Ryou enter the activity room, holding Rebecca's small hand.

Kisara looked back down to her board before erasing as much as she could before writing a decent greeting for her care nurse and the smaller girl.

_"Hello Ryou, Rebecca, I haven't seen you two around,_"

"Yeah," Ryou said while rubbing the back of his head. "I have been busy and...stuff..."

Kisara rose an brow but smiled, silently asking what was needed of her. It wasn't like she didn't like Ryou. Of course, she adored her care nurse.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help Rebecca and I put a puzzle together,"

Kisara's blue eyes flickered over to Rebecca who tried to look everywhere but at her. She then smiled, pushing back her white strands before nodding.

Ryou smiled brightly while Rebecca sulked.

* * *

"Ah, Seto, would you please stop?" Jou groaned, slapping his boyfriend's hands away.

"You know that you love it," Seto muttered but stepped away from the blonde could finish his work.

"Ah, I didn't know it would be this much work to release one patient!" Jou cried, signing another form before placing it in a folder before signing another form.

"Well, what do you expect? You thought it was going to be a shake and a wave then he would be on his merry way?"

Jou sent a glare towards the brunette before placing another paper away. "I never released a patient, it was Dartz-Sensei who usually did this,"

Seto only shrugged as he continued to watch his blonde lover continue to work away, muttering under his breath about how he wasn't gong to do this process anymore.

"So, are you going to Yugi's party this weekend?" Seto asked suddenly making the psychiatrist stop before looking up.

"Yeah, I am..." Jou said uneasily. "How did you know about it?"

"Mokuba told me about it, he's trying to see if I w could be able to attend as well, since you know, with my good behavior and all,"

"That would be nice if you could," Jou said with a smile. If Seto would be able to go, then he wouldn't have to ask Mai to go as his date...or worse, one of the nurses. He suppressed an shudder. Now that was going to be awful.

"So, Katsuya would you be my date for the party?" The CEO asked, moving besides the other and pulling him into an embrace.

"Hm, I have to see," Jou said with a playful shrug before moving away from his paperwork. "I mean, I am such a wanted person and---"

"--if you finish that sentence, I am going to make sure that you be able to walk for the next few weeks,"

"Ah, I swear you're such a buzz kill." Jou muttered with a small pout but it soon disappeared when he felt lips touch his own.

* * *

Yugi frowned as he watched as people moved around the large dining hall, either they were cleaning, or adding black and purple streamers into various areas. It was beautiful.

"So, are you liking how it looks so far?"

Yugi smiled as he felt arm wrap themselves around his waist. "I guess, but isn't this a bit much, Yami?" he asked, turning to his crimson eyed lover.

Yami frowned. "But, don't you want this party?"

Yugi sighed and pulled on the author until they were in one of the private studies. "Of course I want this party, I mean, it's great that your doing it for me...."

"Then what is the matter Yugi?" Yami asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

"What I am trying to say is that, I really don't need a big party, I mean--"

"I see what you're trying to say Yugi, say, why don't you over see the planning from here on in?"

"Really Yami?! You would let me do it?" Yugi asked, his large violet eyes seemed to glow at that moment, which only made Yami smile widen.

"Of course, I mean, it is your party after all, so you can do whatever you want."

"Yay!" Yugi yelled, jumping into his lover's arms before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now, let's do it!"

Yami didn't need to ask questions for that statement.

Ryou sighed as he watched Rebecca and Kisara send each other as they reached for the same puzzle piece. He could have swore that he saw a current of electricity fly between the blue and green set of eyes.

"Um girls?" Ryou asked, flinching when both glares was sent his way. "I was just letting you know that my shift is almost over, so I want you two to head back to the main area,"

"Okay," Rebecca chirped, jumping from the table to join her care nurses side while Kisara put away any loose puzzle pieces.

"It's alright Kisara, I will put them away when I am about to leave," Ryou said with a smile.

Kisara blushed before nodding, joining her care nurse side, and sticking out her tongue at the small blonde and smirked when she saw Rebecca frown.

* * *

"Bakura?"

"Bakura?"

Bakura groaned and cracked open one eye only to see Malik standing over him, worry clearly evident in his lavender eyes.

"Malik? What are you doing here?"

Malik brushed back his pale hair and sat beside his friend before sighing while doing so. "Panya called me and told me what happened. Do you think that was a good idea? Kicking Masika out?"

"Don't start with this Malik," Bakura said while sitting up from his bed.

"Start with what? Yeah, Masika messed up but she doesn't deserve this!" Malik argued.

"Fine, you care about her, good for you. Let her stay with you and Marik." the editor muttered, reaching for his cellphone to check and see if had any missed messages.

_2 text messages from Ryou_

"She is, I mean when Panya came over with her, it looked like Masika was about to die or something, Marik had stayed home just to look after her."

Bakura muttered something that the Egyptian couldn't understand but he knew it was something that he would rather not hear.

_Hey Bakura, just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat tonight, text me your answer!_

Bakura smirked as he typed in his response.

_Fine, but it's your treat you loser. _

Not even bothering to look at the second text message that his look a like had sent him, the editor closed his phone, just in time to dodge the pillow that was thrown at him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"God, your so annoying. Yeah I heard you and my response is the same. It isn't my fault that Masika had did what she did. I am not the person who can easily forgive and you know that." Bakura said while sliding out of his bed, Malik following after him.

"I know it isn't. But, you two can still be friends, I don't want to see her like this,"

"I never said I wanted to shut her out forever, I just don't want her saying anything to me, touching me, or anything else that falls in that category."

"By Ra, I swear you're the most stubborn person ever!" Malik yelled in frustration.

"Funny, Masika said the same thing to me before," Bakura said with a smirk.

* * *

Ryou smiled at his reflection. He didn't feel like dressing up or anything like that. His hair fell down in it's spiky locks, while he dressed in a loose black sweater and white jeans and black high tops.

Cocking his head to the side, he looked over his appearance once more before leaving his bathroom, flicking the switch off while doing so. Just as he entered the living room, the doorbell rang, making the smaller white haired man rush to the door and quickly opened it, smiling when he saw the calm face of Bakura.

"Bakura, hey." Ryou said with a small blush and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Hey," Bakura said with a raised brow, his dark eyes scanning over the other's clothes.

Ryou noticed this and stepped back. "What you don't like it?"

"No," Bakura said quickly, making Ryou look back up at him his eyes wide. The editor then smiled. "It's nice, you look better like this."

Ryou felt another blush on his face. Damn Bakura for making him blush like this!

"Shall we be leaving then?" Ryou asked while closing the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

Bakura nodded and started for his car, pausing for a moment when he felt a sudden tug on his arm, only to find Ryou lacing his arm with his own.

With the setting sun, and the Autumn background as the backdrop, Ryou looked...nice. Really nice.

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

This is over! Hope you all liked it! Feedback would be nice. See you all later.


	10. Shut Up and Kiss me

**Disclaimer:** Me? Ha! I wish.

**Stalkers Notes**: Hello! It is late, so I am not going into details here. The song that I used for this song is "Shut up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi. I hope you all like it!

Mother's Day is today! Yay! Time for relaxation while everyone around me does the work. To bad it's only once a year.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Shut up and Kiss Me**

The weekend of the party was finally here, and Ryou was ecstatic. No, and this time, it wasn't because he would see Bakura Sato. After their 'date' a few days ago, Bakura and Ryou always found themselves talking to each other on the phone, half of the time playfully insulting each other. And because of that, Ryou had found out that Bakura liked it when the latter dressed down, in simple clothing—besides his colorful leggings and other things that littered his closet. But for this night, Ryou had carefully balanced it out.

His hair was still spiked, but his smaller bangs were clipped back by three baby blue pins. As for his clothes, he wore an an loose—thin black sweater, the edges designed to fall of his shoulder, a pair of denim jeans, black skulls ran down one leg and of course, his favorite black and white high tops.

"I just hope he likes it," Ryou muttered, studying himself in the mirror—which he found himself doing a lot more often than before. Smiling, he grabbed his small leather coat and headed downstairs, waiting to hear the editors horn.

As he walked down the stairs, he smiled as he past a couple of photos that he had placed on his wall. One of them held himself with Kisara, both of them smiling brightly. The second one was with Rebecca and Kisara along with himself, all of them had easy going smiles. As for the last one, it was one he had managed to take with the editor. Ryou held up the peace sign, his other arm wrapped around the editor's neck while Bakura smirked.

He loved that one.

_Beeeep!_

The care nurse jumped at the sudden sound but grabbed his things and rushed out the door, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him.

"Hey Bakura," Ryou chirped happily while climbing into the editors truck.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Ryou said buckling himself in as the editor pulled off from the curb.

* * *

Malik sighed for tenth time in the past three minutes as he stared at his friend on her bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be here by yourself, Masika?" Malik asked, smiling when he saw the actress roll her eyes playfully.

"Gods, I am going to be fine. You and Marik go enjoy yourselves, you both deserved it." she coaxed, pushing the smaller blond to join his husband by the front door of the house.

"If you say so," Malik muttered.

"Come on Malik, the party begins in the next hour," Marik called.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming. We will see you later, Okay Masika?" Malik asked, placing a kiss on the girls cheek.

"Okay, tell my sister I said to call me, I heard that she was going to be performing for Yugi tonight,"

"Yeah, she is. I will tell her." Malik called, being pulled out of the door by his husband as a smiling Masika looked on.

She was feeling much better than before, that was for sure. True, she was still upset about the crude ending to her relationship with Bakura. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to attend Yugi's party tonight because she knew for an fact that her said ex would be there.

A scowl appeared on her face.

With his date.

"I need a drink," Masika muttered, heading off to the kitchen where Marik kept most of his liquor.

* * *

When Bakura and Ryou arrived to Yami's house, they were both surprised. Bakura expected to see valet, some one servicing the guest outside, but found no such thing. Cars littered the whole entrance while the guest filed into the house. They could already hear the music coming from the said house.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ryou said in awe, climbing up the stairs, his arm wrapped around the editor's.

"I know, Yami told me that Yugi was behind the whole designing theme," Bakura muttered as his chocolate brown eyes looked around. It looked something like an club, only a bit brighter. What it looked to be an dance floor was already packed, filled with people he had never even seen before, so he guessed they were somehow friends of Yugi's.

"Stay close to me," Bakura yelled over the music, his arm wrapping around the care nurses waist.

Ryou looked down at the arm before looking back up at the editor before smiling. "What, are you worried that I might be wist away by one of these guys on the dance floor?" Ryou joked, playfully elbowing his date in his stomach.

"Yes," Bakura stated simply.

Ryou could not help but smile at this.

"Ryou!"

Ryou looked around as soon as his name was called and smiled when he saw his mentor pushing through others to get to him. But, his smile faded when he saw his hand laced with another, that hand belonging to none other than Kaiba Seto.

"Hm, that's interesting," Bakura muttered to himself.

"Jou, hey," Ryou said as he smiled. "I never thought I would see you here...with Kaiba no less,"

Jou blushed, his hand coming to rub at the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you can say that I have a thing for people that were in psych hospitals."

this caught Ryou's attention.

"_Were, _as in, not anymore?"

"You heard right," Seto said smugly, his arms coming to cross over his tight shirt. "My brother had pulled some strings, and my case was brought up sooner than expected."

"Congratulations," Ryou said while smiling, his brain still trying to catch up to the fact that his mentor was now dating one of his ex-patients. True, there were no rules for that at the institute, since the doctor had dated and married one before, but it was still unsettling.

"Have you seen Yugi yet?" Ryou asked, quickly changing the matter.

Jou noticed this, but didn't say a thing. "Yeah, he was talking to Yami about the performances, I know it's going to be kick ass," he said while smirking.

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he said before grabbing his hand, pulling on Ryou.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find someone else," he muttered, leaving Jou and Seto behind.

"Well," Seto said while looking down at his blond lover. "That was interesting,"

"I know," Jou said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Bakura and Ryou, hm..."

"I know,"

"Bakura didn't even ask about Kisara's case, either."

Jou sighed. "I know,"

* * *

Yami and Yugi were already on the dance floor when Bakura and Ryou found them, both of them dancing from the music that was blaring from the speakers that was placed on a makeshift stage.

"Yugi!" Ryou called, surprising the other before he hugged him tightly.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried, hugging his old care nurse tightly and laughed. "I am so happy that you could make it!"

Ryou giggled and nodded. "Of course I was going to come. Yes, we haven't known each other that long, but I still wanted to congratulate you. I am sure you heard about Kaiba,"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I did. I am so happy for him, I know his brother must be happy too. How is Kisara?"

"Well," Ryou said with a small smile. "She is doing fine. But, she isn't going to be all that happy when she finds out that her second friend is going to be leaving,"

Yugi nodded sadly. "Yes, I know. I am planning to go visit her on visitor's day,"

"That would be great!" Ryou said, jumping up and down slightly, his mind silently processing on how he could surprise the white haired girl with Yugi's visit.

"Okay, we're going to make that happen. Say, why don't you grab a drink and dance? We can talk about this a little bit later on, kay?"

Ryou nodded. "Of course,"

With a parting word, Yugi turned back to his Yami—who had looked in his direction and nodded once before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Ryou turned back to Bakura and smiled once before grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's get something to drink,"

Bakura nodded. "You read my mind,"

…_.._

* * *

After a while, the party was officially in 'full swing' most of the group was either relaxing their feet on one of the many seats, while others just sat down to keep their world from spinning due to the fact of one to many drinks.

Half of the party population was eager to see the live music performance, which Yami had announced would be on stage in the next few moments.

Bakura had suggested that they sat down while they waited for the group.

Ryou, who was a bit tipsy at the moment; agreed before plopping down to his date, his head laying on the editor's shoulder.

Bakura smirked as he looked down to the care nurse face, the smaller face flushed a bright pink, partially due to the alcohol, the other because of the rising heat in the house. His smirk grew when he looked down to their entwined fingers.

Bakura had to admit, all this time he was spending with Ryou really took his mind of the whole 'cheating thing' with Masika and the public. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Ryou was someone he wanted when it came to relationship. Cute, witty, feisty, and kept the editor on his toes.

"Bakura," Ryou called tiredly, tugging on the other's hand. "What's the matter, you're looking at me like you lost it," he said, his brows furrowing together as he looked up at the editor.

"It's nothing, say--"

"Attention, everyone!"

Ryou, along with everyone else in the entire room looked to where the voice came from, only to see Yami standing on the makeshift stage, holding onto the microphone stand.

"I am sorry for the wait, but the group is finally here!" Yami said into the cheering crowd and moved away from the stage as three young guys sat behind the instruments while a lone girl—who looked familiar to Bakura—grabbed the microphone and smiled.

"I am so glad that everyone came to celebrate Yami and Yugi's engagement—everyone give the couple an nice applause for their engagement!" she yelled before turning to a blushing Yami and Yugi.

Ryou eyes widened, his mouth hanging. He didn't know that Yugi was getting married to Yami!

"Hn, about time," Bakura muttered.

"Okay, now, let's dance people!" the rock star cried into the piece of technology before letting it go, and grabbed the electronic guitar that was around her neck and began to play a riff that made half of population jump up and down. Ryou was one of them.

"Bakura, come on! I love this song!" Ryou said, grabbing the editor's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game"_

Bakura growled as he tried to follow the smaller onto the dance floor, shoving people who had gotten a bit too close for his liking. He then paused when he saw Ryou twirl and move, but stopped when he held out his hand, silently asking him to join.

_"Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over."_

Bakura smirked when Ryou pulled him closer, his small lips moving with the lyrics of the song. Yes, that was true. He then found his arms wrapped around Ryou's, who began to smile at the gesture.

_"This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me...."_

Bakura eyes widened when he noticed the other's lips move with the last verse and Ryou stood on his tippy-toes, waiting for Bakura to make his move.

Bakura felt light headed as he stared down at his date, his face still flush from before, his eyes half mast, making his doe brown eyes even more noticeable.

_Shut up and kiss me...._

And that's what Bakura did as he finally closed the distance between himself and Ryou. He felt the small body that he held close to his own shiver while trying to move closer, returning the kiss with much fervor.

As the riff of the song began to play, Bakura gripped onto Ryou even more, the kiss getting deeper than before.

It was something long waited.

Ryou felt the need for air take over him.

It was something he craved for, the taste of Bakura Sato.

His body began to quiver even more...something that never happened to him before. But Ryou knew he liked it. Slowly, he moved away from Bakura, his eyes opening to look up at Bakura.

He got what he wanted.

But why did he feel like he wanted so much more from Bakura?

"Bakura...I..."

This feeling...

Why wouldn't it go away?!

* * *

Okay, that's it folks, I hope you all liked. Be sure to review!

Next chapter, Ryou goes to Ishizu with his problem. She tells him something that he denies.


	11. What we are

**Disclaimer: **(closes eyes) I wish, I wish, upon star... that this anime would be mine....(cricket chirps) oh well...SCREW YOU THEN! (runs off crying)

**Stalker's Notes: **I am so glad that everyone liked the last chapter of Mentality! Yes, the kiss finally happened and now, of course here comes the confused feelings for our bad-ass editor! Read on and see what happens now!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, it makes me happy!

Extra note, the party happened Saturday, this is the next day.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**What We Are**

Ishizu Ishtal never accepted patients on Sundays. It was her time to relax, read some older files of her patients she had dealt with in the past. But, as she was looking through one particular file, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, Ishizu speaking," she muttered, placing the file aside.

_"Zu-Zu!"_

Ishizu rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ryou what is it?"

There was shuffling on the other line before Ryou sighed. _"I need to come and see you, now."_

Ishizu brow raised as she sat up higher in her plush leather couch. "Did something happen Ryou? Where are you?"

The black haired woman looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Slowly, she rose up from her chair and headed for large wooden door and peeped through the eye hole and saw...

"Ryou!"

Quickly opening her door and throwing her phone aside, she ushered in her childhood friend, blue eyes looking over the other's frame.

"Heh, sorry to come here unannounced like this," Ryou said with a small smile, pushing back his hair while doing so.

"It's alright," Ishizu said with a small smile. "You are family."

Ryou couldn't help but smile at this. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said before gesturing the young white haired man to a seat besides her chair. "So, tell me what is going on Ryou?"

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have the manuscript ready?" Bakura yelled at an hungover Yami whose head was buried into his folded arms.

"Ugh, the voice Bakura! Tone it down!" he yelled, his head coming to look up at Bakura with his hazed crimson eyes before burying it right back down into his arms again. "I told you, I will have it later on today,"

"Gods," Bakura sighed while running his fingers through his hair. "Your impossible."

"Say what you want to say Bakura," Yami muttered while waving his hand.

Bakura growled before taking his hand of his hip. "Whatever, I am going to be here in the morning to pick it up. You better have it ready otherwise, I am going to beat the shit out of you,"

"It's nice to know I have an understanding editor," Yami muttered before sitting up again, a crooked smile on his face.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at this. "I'll see you later," he said before turning to walk out of the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the black fruit bowl while doing so.

"Hey wait, Bakura there is something I need to ask you," Yami called, making the editor turn with an brow raised.

"What is it?"

"Are you dating that care nurse, Ryou?"

Bakura froze at this, making Yami smirk. "So you are,"

"We have been out three, maybe four times. I really doubt that counts as dating." Bakura said in a tone which made Yami roll his eyes.

"As I recall, you and Masika went on only one date before you guys stared dating." Yami said while he rummaged through his silver refrigerator.

"That was different. Panya said it was going to help her image if she starting dating someone and it did. Things just happened to escalate from there."

Yami made a sound from the back of his throat, making Bakura shoot a glare at the authors back. Of course, it went unnoticed.

"I am just merely saying," Yami continued. "That little kiss that you two shared at the party last night didn't go unnoticed. You two make quite the couple,"

Bakura only bit into his apple.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Ryou all but shrieked, his brown eyes wide as he stared at his psychologist who was smiling softly.

"You heard me." she said simply. "After what you told me, and with that kiss you have shared with the editor, you are falling in love,"

Ryou sighed, his hands running through his hair. "I highly doubt that is the case. I mean...come on Zu-Zu. This is _me_ your talking about. I don't fall in love." he stated.

Ishizu rose an brow. "Listen to yourself Ryou. Listen to that last statement. Everyone falls in love, yes, people have their own ways of showing it...these feelings that you're having, thinking of Bakura constantly, thinking of what _he _thinks of you....those are signs to me."

Ryou bit his lip and turned away.

"Ryou, just think about it. Who are you trying to convince. Me, or yourself?"

"I- I think I should leave now," Ryou muttered as he picked up his black messenger bag before placing it over his shoulder. "Thanks Zu-Zu."

Ishizu stood before making her way over to her friend and pulled him into soft hug. "Ryou, you deserve a chance at happiness. From what I've heard, Bakura means a lot to you. Don't let him go," she whispered before pulling away and smiled when she saw tears forming in doe brow eyes.

"Now, I will see you next week, alright?" she cooed, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah." Ryou said with a smile.

After leaving Ishizu's condo, Ryou slowly made his way down to the parking lot and over to his truck. He quickly unlocked the oversized vehicle and climbed into the driver's side, throwing his bag in the back seat before leaning back in his seat and took out his cellphone and stared at it.

Was he really...

Was he really falling in love Bakura Sato?

Ryou sighed and placed his cellphone on his dashboard before starting up the truck and slowly began to pull out of the dingy parkway but paused when his phone began to ring.

He knew that ring. It was the one he had set for Bakura when he called.

Quickly, the care nurse put his car back into park before reaching for his black-silver phone. Taking a big sigh, he flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey, are you busy?"_

Ryou blinked suddenly. "No, I just left a friend's house. What's the matter?"

_"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at that cafe' we went too a couple days ago?"_

Ryou ignored the sudden thump in his chest. "Um, yeah sure. I am fifteen minutes from there."

_"Good, I am pulling up into the parking lot now, see you in fifteen."_ Bakura said before he hung up, making Ryou wince when he heard the dial tone.

What did Bakura want?

* * *

Maiu's purple eyes narrowed as she looked at Seto, who tried to look everywhere but at the small five year old who was sitting from across from her.

Jou had left them alone for a couple of minutes while he attended to a phone call he had suddenly gotten from the director of the mental hospital.

"Do you like my dad?" Maiu asked suddenly, making Seto turn back to the blonde haired girl as she hugged her stuffed dragon in her arms.

"Um, yes I do. Very much..." Seto said while smiling. He didn't know why, but dealing with Maiu made him nervous. This was his boyfriend's child, the one he adored greatly. If he didn't get in with great graces with her, Seto saw no future with his Katsuya.

"I guess you do." Maiu said while tilting her head to the side. "Since I saw you give him a kiss before daddy came in last night."

Seto couldn't help it. He coughed loudly, making Maiu's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Is something the matter?"

"No!" Seto said while waving his hand, the other hand on his chest. "I am fine, really."

"Oh okay!" Maiu chirped before smiling that again rivaled her fathers. "How do you feel about tea parties?"

* * *

Ryou checked his hair for the final time before he walked into the cafe, sighing when he still saw all of the chairs still up on the table which meant the cafe was nowhere near ready to open.

His brown eyes slowly scanned the room and smiled when he saw Bakura sipping on a cup of tea, talking with the owner of the cafe.

"Hi Bakura, Asuka."

"Oh hey Ryou," the cafe owner said while standing. "You two go ahead and chat it up, let me know when you guys are done so I can open up," the blonde said while winking.

"Okay, thanks."

Winking once more, the young woman went behind the counter before going through an open door before she closed it behind her.

"I already ordered for you. You said you liked chocolate-caramel cappuccinos right?" Bakura asked while pushing a black mug his way.

"I think they are the best!" Ryou said while smiling, dipping his finger in the whipped cream and licked it off. "So, what's going on? Why did you call me here?"

"It's about last night," Bakura stated.

"O-oh...well last night was fun." Ryou admitted feeling the blush creep onto his face as he looked up at the editor.

"Yeah it was." Bakura with a small smirk on his face when he noticed the blush on the others face.

"Then what's the matter? Is this about that kiss because I didn't-"

"No don't worry about that," Bakura said with a wave. "I didn't mind that at all."

"Then..."

"I wanted to know what do you think about me Ryou?"

Ryou eyes widened before he looked back down at his cup. "I, well...I do like you a lot. I mean, your so easy to get along with. No matter what those other people say about you. I enjoy all the time we spend together and when we kissed I..." Ryou stopped himself suddenly before sighing. "I just like you and I don't want to stop seeing you." he admitted before looking up at the editor.

Bakura was looking at him, his chin in his palm. "Hm, well I like you too Ryou. I just wanted to know what was going on in your head." Bakura muttered as he poked the other in the head, smirking when he saw Ryou flinch.

"It's early. How about we head down to the pier to waste the day away?"

Ryou eyes widened before smiling. "I like that idea, but I am going to have to drive my car back to my house. There is no need to drive two big trucks downtown." Ryou said as he stood.

Bakura shrugged. "You have a point."

Ryou giggled before poking out his tongue and winking. "Of course I do," Ryou then smiled when he heard the editor chuckle before he reached for his bag, only to pause when Bakura reached for his hand, making him stand and face him.

Ryou felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked up into the editor's dark brown eyes. Ryou knew he sported a dark blush when he felt himself being pulled closer.

"B-Bakura?"

With one swift movement, Bakura had captured Ryou's lips with his own. He heard Ryou whimper before arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling the editor closer.

The kiss was simple and soft. Something both Bakura and Ryou needed.

In the matter of seconds, they both pulled away but their foreheads still touched each others.

Ryou giggled softly, his fingers still laced behind the editor's neck.

Bakura only smirked when Ryou giggled.

From the sidelines, Asuka smiled before closing the kitchen door and faced all her employees.

"Ms Asuka," one whined. "Why can't we go out there? The morning rush is going to be here in thirty minutes!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was the one who was in charge of when my cafe opens,"

The girl backed down. "I-I was just--"

"Please shut up."

"We better get going," Ryou said when he finally pulled away from Bakura who only nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to be hounded my school girls," he muttered as he reached for Ryou's bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hm, I wouldn't like that either," Ryou said casually, his hands folding behind his back when he looked at the editor.

"Hm," Bakura said while shoving Ryou to the side playfully. "Jealous?"

"No, not really." Ryou said while looking up thoughtfully.

Bakura only growled as he watched the other walk out of the door. "Whatever, come on so we can get your car back to the house so we can leave."

"Alright, Alright." Ryou said while waving his hand. "So demanding."

* * *

Panya Sakmet made it to Marik and Malik's house around 12:25 in the afternoon after she had received an call from the smaller Egyptian, asking her to come over to talk about Masika. She frowned as she walked in the house, handing her pea coat to one of the workers.

"Panya!"

The publicist turned and saw her sister coming down the stairs, smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave the other an hug.

"I don't know," Panya said while she moved away. "Where is Malik and Marik?"

"They should be in the living room. I am about to leave out, I'll see you later." she called before taking her things from the woman standing at the door before walking out, waving at her sister before she did.

"Malik? Malik where are you, I didn't come here to play find the 'uke'"

"Ha ha," Malik said dryly, coming out of the living room like Masika said. "It's about time you're here."

"I was busy, sue me." the woman said while following the other. "What's up? What did the kid to this time."

"Well," Malik said while looking to his husband before back to the girl. "Marik and I left out for Yugi's party last night and we left Masika here."

Panya rose an brow. "Yeah, I know."

"You're not letting me finish," Malik snapped.

"You're taking forever to get to the point!" Panya snapped back.

"Malik, Panya cool it," Marik said from his chair before looking at the clearly irritated girl.

"Malik is just trying to say that Masika might have a drinking problem."

Panya rose an brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when we came back, we found empty bottles of champagne, and one vodka bottle empty." Malik said while sighing.

"How many champagne bottles?" Panya asked while sitting down.

"Just two, but that's too much, even for her." Marik said while waving his hand. "We thought she was sleep when we came in, but after finding the bottles she tried to hide, we now know that she was passed out."

"Has she done this before?" Malik asked when he heard Panya sigh.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, Masika is a drinker. We all know that. But, I guess she is trying to cope with the whole break-up thing, since no one is pitying her anymore."

"Then what should we do? I mean, she is going to end up hurting herself," Malik asked softly.

"No, I want you two to stay out of this. I can deal with it," Panya said while standing.

"Are you sure?" Marik asked while eying the girl.

Panya nodded before placing her hand on her chest. "Yeah I'm sure, I am her sister after all."

* * *

"Bakura, are you sure about this?" Ryou asked while he looked around, making sure no one was looking at him or Bakura and to his surprise, no one was.

"I already told you," Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "I really don't care about what any one says, I thought you liked me."

"Of course I do!" Ryou yelled, looking up at the editor and tightened his grip around the other's arm.

Bakura smirked and ruffled the smaller's hair. "Then it doesn't matter."

Ryou huffed before his eyes widened as they continued to walk down the pier and enter the indoor section of the large center.

"Hey Bakura, let's go take some pictures in that booth!"

"Wha?"

Before Bakura could even say anything else, Bakura was being pulled into the direction of the small booth and was shoved inside roughly.

"Ow, what the fuck Ryou!" the editor yelled while rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Ryou said while kissing Bakura's cheek before putting three quarters (1) inside the slot machine and grabbed the other's arm and pulled him close, a small blush on his face.

"Say cheese Bakura!"

Bakura couldn't help but smirk and placed two finger's behind the other's head before the flash went off.

* * *

Okay, that chapter is over. Does it seem short to you guys? Sorry if it did! I hope you all liked it!

(1) I WISH those photo booth's cost seventy-five cents. Those things are like...what...three dollars where I live.

I used Asuka from YGO GX for the cafe scene since all my other favorite girl characters are either used for something else, or their in the institute. Also, please note: my spell-grammar thing was deleted by my brother. If anything isn't right, let me know so I can beat him.

Thank you!

Be sure to send me your feedback!


	12. Missing You

**Disclaimer:** don't own. Don't care.

**Stalker:** x_X (Dead)

**Ghost of Stalker:** Yo, over here! As you can see, your beloved author has gone bye bye. She finally kicked the bucket after her second week of her diet.

**Stalker:** (foaming at the mouth)

**Ghost**: (sighs) You see, she is having a party and bought a _cute _dress and well, diet. No chocolate, soda pop...just..._water_

**Stalker:** (gags)

**Ghost:** so yeah, read and review in her memory, or I will haunt you.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Missing You**

"I miss you," Ryou muttered into the phone that was pressed against his ear as he laid on his stomach, his legs kicking back and forth in the air. He then smiled when he heard a breathy chuckle.

_"It's only been two weeks. I am pretty sure that you don't miss me that much"_

Ryou rolled on his back and sighed. "Gods Bakura, your always spoiling the mood."

Ryou only smiled as he heard the editor laugh. Bakura and Ryou had been dating a little bit over two months and everything was going well so far. But, with Yami's new book being published in America, the two had been busy; and with Ryou working over time at the institution due to Kisara's upcoming release, they just didn't have time to do anything. But, they always found themselves talking over the phone for hours on end.

"So, how's New York?"

_"Ugh, crowded. I thought Domino was crowded." _Bakura muttered before sighing. "_Listen, I have to go, and you need to get you some sleep."_

Before Ryou could even protest, a yawn escaped making the other laugh. "Okay then. I will talk to you later,"

_"Yeah," _Bakura breathed. "_Talk to you later,"_

Ryou smiled as he closed his phone and placed it on the nightstand before crawling underneath his covers. A small smile crept on his face. He liked Bakura, he really did and he was surprised on how well the relationship was going. Especially without them actually having sex.

When Ryou thought about it, he couldn't believe it. But, it was for many reasons. One, Bakura and Ryou just didn't have time to do anything really. Two, Ryou was scared. What if their relationship fell apart after they actually did have sex?

Ryou didn't want that to happen.

Sighing, Ryou closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his body more and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he placed his phone down on the hotel bed before standing up and stretching, cracking his joints and groaned when he heard them 'pop.'

"So, did you have a good talk with your little bunny?" Yami called from his own bed, chuckling when Bakura had sent him a glare his way.

Yami removed his glasses and placed the book down and sighed, his hand coming to pinch at the base of his nose. "I suppose we are going to head down to meet with the others soon, right?"

"Yeah," Bakura said with a yawn. "Make sure you have a pen on you this time, we don't want none of your fans _assisting_ you to find a pen." the white haired man said with a smirk.

"Would you just shut up?"

Making sure that they took their sweet time making it down to the lobby, their publicist—Panya was there waiting for them. And boy, she did not look happy.

"You two just love pissing me off, don't you?" she asked, her hand on her hip and her amber eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Panya, we are here aren't we?" Bakura said with a tired yawn.

"We just got a little caught up, that's all," Yami said with a small smile.

Panya smiled at the crimson eyed author and shoved Bakura. "Why can't you be more respectful like him?" she asked as the two men began to walk away leaving her to catch up.

"What can I say, being respectful just isn't my thing."

Yami laughed while Panya frowned.

* * *

"Good morning Ryou!"

Ryou looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi sitting besides Kisara once he entered the activity room. The former patient always found time to volunteer his time to the institute, especially when his fiance was out of the country. The director of the hospital didn't see any problem with Yugi visiting, and everyone saw improvement in Kisara's personality in general, and was even beginning to speak a little bit. But, without speaking for four years, she always over did it when she tried to talk.

"Good morning Yugi, Kisara how are you?"

"...fine..." Kisara whispered and smiled when Ryou rubbed her hair playfully. They had become quite closer during the past two months, Yugi had suggested that it was because she had found out that her care nurse was dating her favorite cousin.

"Well, I am about to put up my things," Ryou said while shrugging off his winter coat. "I will be back,"

"Okay." Yugi said and continued to play the card game with his white haired friend.

Ryou hummed to himself as he walked the familiar hallways over the hospital and used his employer ID to open the employee lounge and was surprised to see Ishizu sitting at one of the tables, sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Zu-Zu? What are you doing here?" Ryou cried, pointing to the tanned woman.

"It's not polite to point at others Ryou, I could sworn I had taught you that when you were younger." Ishizu replied calmly with a small smile on her face.

Ryou rolled his eyes and walked into the room before siting besides his psychologist."What are you doing here?"

"Evaluating patients who are up for release. Dartz called me a couple of days ago, asking for my help. I have been here, but you just haven't seen me around."

"Oh," Ryou said simply with a small frown on his face. "Well, I have to get back to the others. I will see you later."

Ishizu nodded and continued to drink her tea. "I will see you later, little bunny."

Ryou froze before turning to the other woman. "What did you just say?"

Ishizu smirked. "You heard me, I never knew you liked to be called those type of things." she then raised her hand. "No, Malik didn't tell me. I just have my own ways of finding things out. Now, go on and tend to your duties."

"What ever." Ryou muttered.

Ishizu smiled as she watched her childhood friend walk out of the room before she continued to look through the files that were assigned to her.

Ryou continued with his work duties after his meeting with Ishizu with complete ease. He was happy that so many of the patients he use to care for under a small amount of time were being released. The small blond had been released two days ago; back into the custody of her grandfather. As an parting gift, Rebecca had given Ryou her teddy bear and said that she was big girl and no longer needed it.

It was sweet.

"Ryou...Ryou!"

Blinking suddenly Ryou looked up and saw Yugi and Kisara looking down at him.

"Hm, is something the matter?" he asked tiredly.

"No, you were spacing out. Big time. Dreaming about Bakura again?" Yugi asked with a small smile on his face.

Ryou blushed. "No, why every time I space out you think I am thinking about him?"

"Because..." Kisara said softly, careful to not strain her throat. "you always do."

Ryou only turned away. He did not think about Bakura that much. True, he missed the other but he knew the editor would return this weekend so there was nothing to worry about. It was only two days away from Bakura returning. He just wished those two days would zip right by so he could see his boyfriend face.

"See," Yugi teased once again snapping the nurse out of his thoughts. "You're thinking about him again."

"Ugh!"

Kisara only giggled.

* * *

Jou was in love with this. His boss, Dartz had given him a little bit of time off before he returned to help with the patients discharge process.

The blond sighed and stretched out on his warm carpeted floor, his daughter lying next to him, her arms curled around the dragon that her father had given her, along with the other that Seto had given her.

The blue eyed dragon.

From that point on, Maiu never went anywhere without the two. She had once told her mother that these plush dolls meant more than she could ever understand.

Mai chose to leave it alone.

"Daddy, when is Seto coming back over?" she asked, her large purple eyes looking up into her father honey golden ones.

Jou smiled. "He had an important meeting to go to. He said he will try to make it over before your bedtime."

"Oh, okay then." Maiu said with a small yawn. The lazy atmosphere around both of the blondes made their eyes droop heavily, both of them trying their best to not to fall asleep.

"Tell you what Maiu," Jou said with a yawn. "Why don't we both take a nap and we will call Seto when we wake up. Alright?"

"Okay," she muttered.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Ryou whispered as he hugged Kisara tightly and moved out of they way so Yugi could do the same.

"Bye.." she whispered and kissed Yugi on the cheek before smiling as she watched them leave. She couldn't wait until this whole process was over with. Because then, she would be able to walk out freely, along with her friends and spend time out with her family. Sighing, she pushed back her hair before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"So, I know that your ready to have Yami back here in Domino," Ryou said as he and his friend walked to the parking lot, pulling his coat closer to him.

"Yeah," Yugi said with a sigh. "I can't believe I couldn't go with him. He's so fucking stubborn." he muttered as he pushed back his yellow bangs.

"Yes, he maybe stubborn but you seem to like that very much." Ryou joked as he pushed the smaller.

"Tell me about it." Yugi said while pulling out his car keys and pressed a button. "I can't wait for him to get back. He said that we're going out the same night,"

"Bakura said the same thing," Ryou said thoughtfully. "You don't suppose they are planning something, do you?"

Yugi rose an brow. "I don't know, maybe. Knowing those two," he muttered before sighing. "Well, I better get going before it gets too late."

"Yeah," Ryou said with a nod. "See you tomorrow."

When Bakura said his body ache, boy did it ache. Sitting in a chair for five hours, writing his name over and over again with one of of the three females he could stand being around breathing down his neck like a psycho killer.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it?" Panya asked while Yami and Bakura dragged themselves back to their room.

"Speak for yourself, I am glad this is over." Yami said while rubbing his eyes. The author thought he was going to be blind after all of those flashes that went off in his face today.

"Aw, you poor things. Say, why don't you two go downstairs and grab something to drink and eat. Don't think you're going to drown yourselves in alcohol, I really told the mangers that you can have a four drink minimum."

"Four drinks!"

"Yep!" Panya said with a smile. "I won't have you guys in the paper with blood shot eyes and reeking of alcohol." and with that, she continued to walk down the hall, leaving Yami and Bakura standing there.

"Ugh," Yami groaned. "Why do we have her for our publicist?"

Bakura shrugged. "Forgot really, I am about to go down to the bar, what are you about to do?" the white haired man asked, his arms stretching over his head.

"I am going to go lay down. I think I am going to need stronger glasses." Yami moaned, his hand coming to rest on his head.

Bakura only chuckled. "What ever, see you later."

Yami only waved his hand.

* * *

Once the editor made it down the the small lounge inside of the hotel, he wasn't surprised to see it fairly empty. But, that was good for him. There was no need for him to be felt on by drunken women.

"Can I get a whiskey shot?" Bakura asked the young man behind the counter. He saw his eyes widened before making his drink. He told himself that he would only have two drinks before he went back up to his room and rest, and maybe calling Ryou before he went to bed.

"Here you go," the tender said.

"Thanks." Bakura muttered as his hand reached out for his drink but paused when another—but smaller hand was placed on top of his.

"Bakura. It's nice to see you again,"

Eyes widening, Bakura turned slightly and saw Masika smiling down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowed before looking at the hand that was still on his before adding. "You can move your hand now."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Masika whispered and pushed back her hair which the other took great notice of. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah I did. And as for why am I here, I am shooting a movie. Me and the crew are about to leave since they finished shooting the hotel scene."

"Hm." Bakura said, clearly not interested in what the woman had to say.

Masika bit her lip. "Um, listen. I was hoping that we could talk, once we both get back to Domino."

"There is nothing to talk about Masika. I already told you, I don't to have anything to with you anymore. After what you did." Bakura muttered before downing his drink, his eyes turned to his ex.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Believe me when I say, I am sorry for what I have done. But, I know you're dating again. So am I. I just wanted to clear the water with us, I still want us to be friends. We have known each other too long to not-"

"Okay I get it. I have to go, I am pretty sure you're going to ask Panya where I am once we get back to Domino." Bakura muttered and slapped down a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

Masika only smiled. "Okay, that's all I want." she then reached out to touch the other but paused and a moved away. "I will see you later."

Bakura said nothing as she walked away.

"Damn it," Bakura muttered as he pushed back his white hair.

* * *

_(Time skip XD four days later) _

"Come on... have to be there when he plane lands!"

Ryou sighed as he buckled himself in his truck, and turned to the white haired bouncing girl in the passengers seat.

"You know, and don't take this the wrong way, I liked it when you didn't talk."

Kisara stopped her bouncing and turned to Ryou. "Ha." she said before crossing her arms over her chest, making Ryou laugh.

Kisara was finally released from the hospital and she was getting quite better with her speaking. With therapy sessions from Jou and Ishizu, both doctors said that she would be speaking without strain within no time. And under the request of Ryou, they didn't notify the editor of his cousins release.

Just like Ryou and Kisara, Jou and Ishizu wanted it to be an surprise.

"We will be there in thirty minutes, so don't worry." Ryou said with a small smile. Inside, he felt like jumping up and down like the other. He was finally going to see Bakura after all this time.

A small giggle broke him from his thoughts and he turned to the other and saw her smiling brightly.

"You really love him,"

Ryou's hands clenched onto the steering wheel and sighed. "Yeah, I think I do."

Kisara sighed. "You know."

_(Domino Airport)_

"Ah, Domino, home sweet home!" Panya cried, her arms stretched over her head as she and the her clients were escorted by the security of the airline.

"I know what you mean," Yami said with a yawn and pulled his suitcase close to him. "I can't wait to get into bed and _sleep_."

"I know what you mean, I just hope and pray that Malik didn't kill my cat," Panya said and sighed.

Bakura was about to say something else but a short cry caught everyone's attention.

"Yami!"

The author crimson eyes widened when he saw his fiance running towards him, pushing through the others while doing so.

"Little one, there you are. I've missed you." Yami muttered as he took his lovers hand before pressing his lips against it.

Bakura only rolled his eyes.

"Kura!"

Before Bakura could even turn around, he was almost tackled to the ground.

"What the hell Ry-" Bakura paused when he looked up, not to see brown eyes but bright blue ones, partially covered by white hair.

"K-Kisara?"

Kisara smiled as Bakura stood and hugged him tightly. "Missed you!"

Ryou only laughed as the editor placed his hand on his cousins head. He was clearly confused on why the girl was here so the nurse decided to clue him in.

"Thanks to Ishizu, Jou and some help with Kaiba, every patient who has been in the institute over than two years, are being looked at for release."

"What?"

Kisara only nodded before looking up at the editor. "Aren't you happy?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. Now, come on before people pull out their pens and cameras."

"Hell yeah," Yami said while pulling on Yugi. "If one more flash goes off in my face, I am killing someone."

Yugi rose an brow. "What?"

Panya waved her hand when Ryou and Yugi turned to look at her questionably. "I will tell you later."

* * *

The end! Did you like it? Was it rushed? Still easy going and has captured your attention?

please tell me your thoughts, suggestions! They are always welcomed!


	13. Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Stalker's Notes:** UGH! I had already written this, and then BOOM! My battery dies. Then I was like, okay...I have recovery on my documents...no big deal. Then, I put my laptop on charge, restarted my computer...opened up my Word...and then yeah, my document opened...in all symbols...UGH! WTF!

Also, try to listen to "3" by Britney Spears becuase...just do it!

**Dedications:** You the reviewers, My Beta Fiver (Thank you!) and Little Ryuu (You Know why!)

Also thank you for the feedback last chapter you awesome people!

Oh yeah...again...Twilight's will be updated at the end of this week! Promise!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"**Three" **

"I know you're happy to be back home," Ryou said as he, Bakura and Kisara entered the editor's house, each of them pulling some kind of luggage.

"Tell me about it," Bakura muttered, pushing one of his suitcases against the living room wall before sighing, "I'm going to go take a shower then rest for a little bit. You guys can go do whatever."

"Hm, okay then. Kisara and I will see you later," Ryou called as Bakura walked down the semi-dark hallway.

Bakura only lifted his hand, telling both that he had heard.

Ryou sighed and turned to Kisara, who only smiled.

In his bedroom, Bakura took off his coat and threw it on a chair before reaching for his long-sleeved black shirt but paused. His eyes were drooping heavily and his bed looked damn comfortable and inviting.

Fuck the shower. He was going to sleep.

With that settled in his mind, Bakura plopped down onto his large bed and buried his face into the black and red pillows, his dark brown eyes slowly closing. Sleep took over him instantly.

* * *

Since Kisara and Ryou didn't want to be at Bakura's house while he was resting, they decided to spend some of their free time downtown.

Ryou smiled as Kisara's arm latched onto his, her bright blue eyes taking in everything around her. Of course, it seemed like everything was new to the girl since she had been in the Domino Institute for four years.

"Say," Ryou said, making the white-haired girl turn his way, "I see that my favorite store has a sale on. Why don't we go take a look and get out of this cold?"

Kisara nodded.

"Okay."

Her arm stayed latched onto Ryou's as they suddenly crossed the street, making a few cars honk their way, followed by furious shouting when both of them stuck their tongues out teasingly.

The store was huge.

"Waah," Kisara said. She suddenly broke away from her former care-nurse's arm and ran over to a rack of dresses. She then frowned when she noticed the prices and sighed.

"Don't worry," Ryou said, "You can get whatever you want, Kisara. You deserve it."

At first, she looked uncertain but after a moment or so, she reached for the dress she had her eye on.

"I'm going to try it on."

"Okay, go ahead," Ryou said before turning to the men's section, "I'm going to see if they have anything new."

Nodding, Kisara turned to the dressing rooms, eager to try on the dress.

Ryou chuckled before turning the other way and heading to his favorite section of the store. He smiled when he saw a sign, saying that new merchandise had just been bought in.

His pale fingers skimmed over the rack before he stopped at the black clothes. His brown eyes focused on a Black-Yellow shirt. On the front, it had a star on the left side. As for the back, it looked as if a cat had been at it. If someone were to wear the shirt, their back would be completely bare.

Ryou smiled as he held it up.

It was just his style.

"Ryou?"

The nurse turned at his name being called and paused when he saw Kisara smiling back at him. The dress she had on was midnight blue, and it hugged her small frame carefully, as well as her cleavage, which was hidden behind a simple heart-shape design. The bottom of the dress flared out cutely, nicely accentuating the girl's pale legs.

"How do you like it?" she asked, doing a small twirl when Ryou came closer to her.

"It looks great on you, Kisara," Ryou said, watching the girl push back her long white hair. He smiled before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her in front of one of the large mirrors by the dressing rooms.

"Ryou?" Kisara said questioningly as she looked at her reflection.

"Hold on," Ryou muttered before reaching up and taking the two baby-blue crystal pins from the back of his hair. He moved closer to Kisara, and then reached up to push back her bangs and used the crystal pins to hold the small pieces of hair in place.

"There," Ryou said as he moved away and turned Kisara back to the mirror.

Kisara smiled at her reflection. The two pins stood out in her snow white hair, but accented her ocean blue eyes.

"Now," Ryou breathed and smiled, "You look _beautiful_."

"Thank you...Ryou," Kisara whispered.

* * *

Bakura groaned when he heard a loud 'thump' followed by quiet laughter.

Slowly, the editor rolled onto his back, his sharp brown eyes looking over to the alarm clock that sat beside his bed. He frowned when he saw it read 7:30 pm.

Had he really slept that long?

"You're up."

Before Bakura had a chance to sit up, the bed suddenly shifted under new weight and he was soon looking up into doe-brown eyes.

"Hey," Ryou cooed, brushing his nose against his boyfriend's and laughing and moving away when Bakura tried to kiss him.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Ryou asked as his body hovered over the other's. His elbows rested on either side of Bakura's head, and their lips brushed teasingly.

"Yeah. Where have you and Kisara been? I know you guys weren't here. It was too quiet."

Ryou cocked his head to the side.

"We were out. I bought some things for Kisara."

"You did?" Bakura asked, his arms trying to pull Ryou's body closer to his own but the other didn't even budge.

"Yeah. She deserves to be spoiled," Ryou said as he continued to resist the other's arms around his waist, kissing him instead.

The soft kiss soon turned more passionate when Bakura lifted his head from the bed and grinned when he heard Ryou moan and felt his body noticeably shiver.

Ryou's knees dug deeper into the mattress as he leaned down even more into his boyfriend's touch. He cried out when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, staring up into dark brown eyes.

"You're mean," Ryou grumbled, arms coming up to wrap around the older man's neck.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you-"

Before Ryou could say anything else, Bakura was kissing him again. His body began to shiver again and his legs drew up so that his feet were pressed on the mattress. Never in all of his relationships – if you could even call them that – had he shivered when someone was kissing him.

_Never. _

Ryou's pale hands clenched in Bakura's black shirt, becoming even whiter when Bakura's mouth left his and suddenly attacked his neck.

"Ah," Ryou moaned, his brown eyes widening to stare at the cream ceiling, "Bakura..."

Bakura only response was a grunt.

"Say _cheese_!"

The sudden yell and a flash of light broke Bakura and Ryou apart, both of them turning to Kisara and Panya – who was holding a camera in her hands.

"_Panya!_"

"Yo," she said before looking at the picture and smirking, "Aw man, look at all that saliva!"

Ryou blushed as he moved away from Bakura and wiped any saliva from his neck and his mouth – oh God, he was drooling!

"Panya..." Bakura growled, his chocolate brown eyes flashing murderously, "Give me the camera."

"Heh," the raven-haired woman said with a smile, "There is no way in _hell _you're getting this back."

She laughed and ran out the room as Bakura lunged for her, Kisara following.

Ryou sat there on his boyfriend's bed, still stunned. He could hear Bakura yelling threats at his publicist and his cousin, who were playing '_Keep Camera away from Meanie.' _

Ryou only smiled.

Suddenly, loud music started playing. Ryou quickly recognized it as his boyfriend's ring-tone.

Glancing back at the doorway, Ryou reached for the expensive looking phone.

_'Malik (The Ass) Calling...' _

Rolling his eyes at the caller ID, Ryou pressed 'answer' before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Malik."

_'Ryou? Hey, long time no hear. I'm not interrupting...anything, am I?'_

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"No Malik, you're not. Now, what do you want?"

_'Oh...well, you might not know about this since, you know, we haven't talked in a while...but me and the hubby are opening the club we bought from its old owner tonight. I want you to be there.'_

"Sure. I haven't been to a club in months," Ryou said as he slid from the bed. He smiled when he saw Bakura enter the room again, looking pissed.

_'Okay. You have to be there in the next four hours though. I'm pretty sure it doesn't take you guys that long to get ready.'_

"Okay, okay. Oh, Panya is over here."

_'Yeah, I know,' _Malik said with a laugh. _'We had to send her somewhere. She was kind of ticked off when we told her that her cat ran away.' _

"Oh," Ryou said, "Well, we'll see you in a bit."

_'Okay, see you soon!'_ Malik chirped before hanging up.

Ryou smiled before handing Bakura back his phone.

"Did you get the camera back?"

"Fuck no," Bakura growled, "Panya told Kisara to put it in her bra. There is no way in hell I am going that far to get it back."

Ryou laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Bakura grunted before sitting back down on the bed, "What did Malik want?"

"Oh yeah," Ryou said, sitting beside his boyfriend, "Malik and Marik's new place is opening up in a few hours. He wants us to be there."

"Hm," Bakura said, "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I do," Ryou said, rolling his eyes and standing up, "Kisara wasn't the only one who got something today."

With that, Ryou left the room to let the girls know about the plan to meet up with Malik and the others.

Bakura smirked. He couldn't wait to see what he got.

* * *

_(Three hours and thirty minutes later) _

The party hoppers were already lining up to get into the famous Malik Ishtar's club and they all called for Bakura as he stepped out of his truck and handed his keys to the valet.

"Malik is waiting for you," the main bouncer said as he opened the door for the editor and the others, "Someone inside will direct you to the restricted area."

Soft music was playing when they entered but no one was on the dance floor, just the workers who were preparing for the busy night ahead of them. Inside it looked like every club that Marik and Malik owned; they always went with dark, mysterious color schemes which made the entire place seem like a castle of temptation.

"There you guys are!" Malik called as he waved his friends over, "What took you so long?"

"I swear," Bakura said, running his fingers through his hair, "I forgot how long it takes girls to pick one damn outfit to wear and with Ryou – don't get me started about hair."

"Well, excuse me for trying to look hot for my boyfriend," Ryou said, shoving him.

Kisara and Panya only laughed.

"So," the raven-haired woman said, looking around, "Where are the others?"

"They're back here," Malik said as he walked towards the door he had came out of only a minute ago.

"They're finally here, you guys," Malik said as he entered, the others filing in after him.

"About time," Marik muttered as he continued to drink his beer.

Ryou only rolled his eyes before he took in everyone else in the small room. He smiled at Yugi and Yami, but it faded when he saw the other guests.

There was his mentor, Jou sitting with his boyfriend Kaiba and there, in the corner, slowly sipping on a Long Island iced tea was...Ishizu?

"Zu-Zu?" Ryou squeaked as he pointed to the blue eyed woman, "You're here?"

"Yes, I am," she said with a small smile, raising her glass to her patient, "Good to see you, Ryou."

"Same here."

Kisara smiled and waved at Jou and Seto, who both smiled back.

"Okay," Panya said when the music suddenly changed to something faster and other voices were heard, "We met, we hugged...now I want to have some fun!"

She walked out of the room, Kisara close behind.

"She's right for once," Bakura muttered and looked at Ryou, "Come on."

Ryou nodded and started for the door but was pulled back by Malik.

"Uh, you guys go ahead and get some drinks." Malik said, smiling, "Yugi and I need to speak with Ryou real quick."

Bakura and the others looked at the smiling faces of Yugi and Malik before they left the room, all of them feeling suspicious.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, turning to his friends.

"Well," Yugi started, "Malik has this really good idea to mess with our guys' heads tonight."

Ryou raised an eyebrow when his Egyptian friend held up a case, which he hadn't seen him pull out.

"Well, I was going to tell you about it a few weeks ago, but you were always busy," Malik said, putting his hand on his hip before grinning, "I thought we should tease our guys a little bit tonight. It's going to be fun."

Ryou looked up thoughtfully and thought about him and Bakura on the bed back at the editor's house. A pleasant current ran down his spine when he thought about the outcome of whatever Malik had in mind.

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

"They're planning something."

Bakura and Marik looked at Yami as they stood at the bar, drinking whatever the bartender pushed their way.

"What makes you think that?" Marik asked.

"I don't know," Yami said as he shifted from foot to foot, his crimson eyes focusing on the dance floor, "They just are."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you're one paranoid fuck. Relax, this is a time for you not to worry about anything."

Yami sighed and took another shot.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Suddenly, another song began to play, gaining the attention of all of the party-goers.

At first, Bakura and the other ignored the cheers and yells, all of them figuring that they were nothing but drunken calls. But they seemed to be getting louder.

"Waaah!" one girl cried as she jumped up and down, "He's so fucking hot!"

"I know!" another said, whipping out her cell-phone and beginning to push through the crowd to get closer to whatever she and her friend were talking about.

Bakura only rolled his eyes. Women.

"Bakura!"

The white-haired editor turned in the direction of the voice and saw Panya, Ishizu and Kisara behind him.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean, what is it? You have to see this! It's Ryou they're cheering at!" Panya said, making Bakura's eyes widen. He began to follow the girls, Marik and Yami close behind.

Panya used Bakura's body to push through the spectators until they reached the front of the crowd, and there was Ryou. His body was swaying in circles, his back arched as he moved, his eyes closed.

Bakura felt his jaw drop as he continued to watch his boyfriend move to the music. He growled when Marik began to laugh before slapping him on the back.

"Well, I have to say...damn, can he move," he said as he continued to laugh, but the laughter soon faded when he saw his husband walk onto the dance floor. Malik's lavender eyes watched as Ryou moved before coming closer, mimicking his friend's moves.

Ryou and Malik moved together slowly, their slim hips moving sensually, teasing whoever watched. The spectators began to hoot and cry when Malik's fingers slipped through the belt loops of his childhood friend's white jeans and they began to move again, only this time closer.

"_Oh my God!" _Panya yelled as she continued to watch, "That is so hot."

Bakura and Marik sent a glare the girl's way as she rummaged through her purse, muttering to herself as she looked for her camera.

"We've got to stop this," Bakura said and lurched forward, but he was pulled back by Ishizu.

"Sorry," she said, her blue eyes watching as her brother (and her other 'brother') danced to the music, "But this little dance is supposed to be for you guys. They wanted you to enjoy it."

"Enjoy?" Marik repeated before turning back to the dance floor and watching as his husband's hips moved. The lavender-colored shirt Malik wore rose up and down every time his body moved, showing the tattoo on his lower back.

"Wait..." Yami said, his eyes suddenly widening, "Yugi isn't involved in this...is he?"

"Aw, look at him! He's adorable!" one of the spectators cried.

Yami turned back to the dance floor and paled when he saw his fiancé enter the dance.

When Yugi joined Ryou and Malik, they fell into rhythm – they moved forward and back, their hips moving all the while. Their hands roamed their own bodies as the music edged them on. Yami swallowed as he watched Yugi raise his hands over his head, making the hem of his long-sleeved shirt rise, showing alabaster skin that was covered by the leather pants he wore.

As much as he didn't want to admit it (and boy, he didn't), Yugi did look edible as he danced on the floor. Slowly, Yami stepped forward, earning gasps from everyone around them. Yugi's eyes were closed but he slowly opened them and smiled before moving over to his fiancé and wrapping his arms around his neck. Just as Yugi did this, Ryou and Malik moved over to their lovers and winked at Ishizu, who moved away.

Ryou mouthed the words to the song and pushed against the editor before burying his face in Bakura's neck.

Everyone who had been watching began to pull at their own dance partners and followed Yugi and the others' actions and began to dance. The circle that had formed five minutes before was now closed as everyone began to crowd close to each other, gaining as much contact from their partners as they could.

"Did you like it?" Ryou asked when he looked up at his boyfriend, a small smile on his face.

"I don't know," Bakura said as he looked down into those shining doe-brown eyes, "Maybe if you dance like that again...I'll give you my answer."

Ryou chuckled before burying his face into the editor's neck again and continuing to dance.

"You planned this entire thing, didn't you?" Marik asked Malik, whose arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Of course I did," Malik said, rolling his eyes, "But you liked it. Didn't you?"

"Hell yeah, I did," Marik said, which made Malik grin before reaching up to kiss his husband.

"You're not mad at me, are you, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up into his fiancé's warm crimson eyes.

"No, I'm not mad...surprised is more like it," Yami said thoughtfully.

Yugi only giggled.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do, Yami...just give me that chance."

From the sidelines, the girls of the group smiled happily. However, Panya suddenly frowned and looked to the side, gaining the attention of Ishizu.

"Is something the matter?"

"Where are Jou and Kaiba?"

"Oh," Ishizu said simply before leaning back against the wall, "They left to go to the bathroom a while ago."

"It's been awhile..." Kisara said, looking at the raven-haired woman.

"I know."

* * *

(Dies) Okay everyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter. And there might be _might _be a lemon next chapter. I don't know yet.

Be sure to review!

Oh! Extra note! That whole little club scene actually happened. No lie. ^-^ it was AWESOME!

Peace out!

Did you listen to the song? Did you?


	14. Touch Me Softly

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care.

**Stalkers notes:** Hi everyone! I have good news and bad news! Good news! This is posted! Yay! Bad news, someone stole my laptop and all updates will be done much slower. I mean, I couldn't even send this off to my beta since I didn't know how the library hours will work. Hopefully, I will have another soon.

This chapter is for **xXxKhaosPrinzxXx! Aka "Missy" **She has been soooo patient with me so I have to show her love! (Hugs) I can't wait to hear what you think about it! XD

Also, there is a lemon in this chapter. Eh, soft lemon. I couldn't write the lemon in my own house, so I was kind of iffy. Public ya know.

Thnx for the reviews! They make me a happy girl! XD

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Touch me softly**

Ryou was in love. He was in love with everything.

He was with his friends who he had never expected to become friends with, like Kaiba and Yugi. He was smiling more often with those said friends, and best of all, he was with Bakura.

Yes, that might have been sappy to him a couple of months before, but now and finally, Ryou was ready to admit that he had fallen hard for Bakura Sato. His small arms wrapped themselves around the said editor's neck and pulled him closer for a soft kiss. Of course, Bakura did not refuse but he did send the care nurse a question look once they pulled apart.

"What has gotten into you?" Bakura said—more like yelled since the music was still blasting through the high mounted speakers.

"No reason," Ryou said with a smile and kissed his boyfriend again.

An hour later, everyone from Ryou's group had finally left the dance floor their joints aching from the dancing, and the alcohol in their systems were now in full effect.

The girls remained together as they sat in the reserved section not far from the dance floor while the couples just decided to make-out or grope each other, not caring one bit if someone had seem them.

Bakura's eyes were on his cousin as he continued to drink his apple vodka but they quickly left when Ryou suddenly stood (and swayed).

"Where are you going?" Bakura called after the nurse; but his eyes traveled down to his bare back.

"I am going to the bathroom." Ryou called and stumbled over Kaiba's legs before disappearing.

"Maybe you should go after him." Panya called.

"Yeah," Yami said while nodding. "He's past tipsy, you don't want him to pass out in the bathroom do you?"

Bakura stood but didn't leave until he finished the rest of his drink.

Once Ryou had finally made it to the men's restroom, the white-haired nurse had to blink at the sudden light when he opened the door. Of course, everything outside the bathroom would be dark colors while the bathroom was bright enough to be considered the entrance to heaven.

Mumbling about Malik's poor judgment, Ryou stumbled over to one of the urinals and relieved himself, sighing when that irritation in his stomach disappeared. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't have any more drinks for the rest of the night. With that made up in his mind, Ryou zipped his white jeans back up before moving to the sinks, not hearing the door open over the rushing water.

Familiar set of violet colored eyes watched as Ryou moved around the sink, reaching for the paper towels in the dispenser that was way too high.

"Well, well. I knew that was you."

Suzu smirked when he saw Ryou jump before turning, his doe brown eyes widening.

"Suzu, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked, taking a step back with the promoter took one forward.

"You forget I work for Malik and Marik. I was wondering, why you haven't returned any of my calls?" he asked, his hand coming to rest underneath Ryou's chin when he backed up against a wall.

"It's-"

"But of course," Suzu said suddenly interrupting the other. "I know that answer. It's because of that editor. I never you knew that you could move on so fast," he said, pulling Ryou closer to him.

"Don't touch me." Ryou hissed, his eyes clenching shut when Suzu grabbed his cheeks in a playful manner.

"I just missed you! That's all! There is no need to worry," Suzu's eyes darkened and he moved one arm to wrap it around Ryou's waist.

"How about one more fuck in a bathroom. For good ol' time sakes?"

"No!" Ryou yelled, snatching his hands from Suzu and pushed the other away. "Get away from me!"

Ryou was beginning to panic. He knew Suzu was stronger than him. Suzu knew this as well. Slowly, Ryou eyes slid shut, but his body still moved, trying it's best to fight the other off.

Everything seemed to freeze in time when Ryou and Suzu heard the bathroom door open.

"Ryou…" Bakura called tiredly and Ryou's body shivered with delight. "What is taking-?"

Once the editor's eyes adjusted to the sudden bright lights, everything that seemed like was set on pause only a moment ago began to play again, and with Bakura with a look that could kill.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bakura growled. "Don't you fucking touch him." His dark brown eyes flashed over to a shivering Ryou.

"Ryou, get over here."

The care nurse didn't need to be told twice and he made a lunge for his boyfriend, only to be pulled on, and sent reeling to the floor with Suzu's amazing strength.

"Sorry," Suzu said with a wave. "But, he's not going anywhere."

If Ryou would have blinked, he would've missed when Bakura had lunged for the club promoter, both of them hitting the white tiled floor quite hard.

Suzu cried out in pain as his body received the fall but it was soon cut off by another cry—a much higher one than before.

Bakura growled and reeled back his fist once more, again hitting the other man in the face over and over again, his chocolate brown eyes seemed to darken with delight when he saw blood spurting from Suzu's mouth and nose.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he stood. "Stop! You're hurting him!"

But Bakura didn't listen.

Amazingly, one of the bouncers of the clubs had Suzu cries of pain; and Ryou's pleas for his boyfriend to stop and busted onto the scene and pulled Bakura away from the badly bleeding man that lay on the floor.

"Let me go!" Bakura snarled his whole shirt was covered with splatters of the promoter blood; as were his fist. "Fuck! Let me go! _Now!_"

Soon, there was a crowd in front of the men's bathroom, everyone looking at how the famous editor was snarling like an animal that had been denied his prized meal. They were all suddenly ordered to move back as Marik and Malik pushed through the crowds, the others right behind him.

"What the fuck happened here?" Marik yelled.

"I don't know. I came in when Bakura was beating the shit out of Suzu. He must have done something to piss him off." The bouncer said still holding onto Bakura.

"Ryou," Yugi whispered kneeling in front of his new friend. "Are you alright?"

Ryou was a bit shaken, but he smiled nevertheless. "Yes, I am fine."

"You get Suzu out of here." Marik said to one of the other bouncers of the club and turned to the one who was holding Bakura.

"You can let him go now."

"But…are you-"

"Let him go and get all these people out of here. The club closed for rest of the night."

The worker nodded and hesitantly released the editor before tending to the promoter who was still could barely see anything, since his eyes were swollen.

"Heh," Suzu chuckled and spit out a fair amount of blood. "I don't know why you're protecting him." Suzu said and tilted his head back to Ryou; who was now being sheltered by Kisara and the others.

"I am pretty sure you know his reputation, what's he's done. It's only a matter of time when he does the same thing to you." Suzu called to Bakura while he was being escorted out of the club safely.

Ryou broke down and cried.

Another hour had pasted, and the club was now empty—except for Marik and the others, who were standing by the entrance. Ryou stood next to Malik, holding onto his friend's jacket; while he looked down to the ground, the event of what happened earlier still on his mind.

"Are you alright, Ryou?"

"I'm fine." Ryou answered instantly. "Where is Bakura?"

Marik sighed and shifted his weight onto his other foot. "He's outside smoking with Yami and Kaiba."

"O-Oh…"

"Do you want us to give you a ride?" Malik asked, his lavender colored eyes looking down sadly at his friend.

"No," Ryou said. "I want Bakura to drive me home."

The drive to Ryou's house was silent. It was something that Ryou couldn't stand at all. Even though he and Bakura had been dating for such a small amount of time, Ryou loved when he and the editor talked; threw playful insults, and everything else in between.

"Bakura you're not mad at me are you? For that Suzu had said?" Ryou asked, turning to the editor slightly.

Bakura sighed. "No, I am just pissed, it's because of him. It has nothing to do with you at all."

When Bakura said this, Ryou had found some relief in what the editor had said. But, something still twisted uncomfortably in his stomach.

"What he said...I would never do anything like that, to you."

Bakura said nothing.

And all of the sudden, the same feelings he was feeling only a moment ago came back and the care nurse had to fight back the tears that stung his eyes.

* * *

_(Two Days Later) _

Bakura sighed while he stretched from his work chair and removed his glasses. These past two days, Bakura made sure he busied with work, doing everything he could to avoid his cousin, his publicist and friends who constantly asked about Ryou. It wasn't like he didn't want to have anything else to do with the smaller white-haired man; it was just because that whole situation at Malik and Marik's club made him think a bit.

Sure, Bakura remembered that night he had seen Ryou with Suzu. Who could forget seeing his now boyfriend being screwed by someone else like that?

"_I would never do anything like that to you." _

Bakura groaned before running his fingers through his hair. Maybe it was time to see Ryou and talk this whole thing over.

He didn't want to lose him.

"Bakura?" Kisara questioned, looking up from the couch while Panya sat next to her. Those two have been inseparable ever since the night at the club. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to Ryou's house," Bakura said simply and it made the girls smile.

"It's about time." Kisara muttered.

Panya only giggled.

Bakura ignored the two girls before grabbing his winter coat and grabbing his things before leaving out. Fall was quickly becoming winter and the editor felt like he was going to die. He never did well doing the winter season, and to make matters worse, the holidays were coming up which meant unwanted visits from family.

He had remembered someone asking him if that was the real reason why he hated winter.

Pushing the sudden thought out of his mind, Bakura made his way to his truck and quickly started the large vehicle but waited for it to heat up before pulling out of the driveway.

When Bakura made it to his boyfriend's house, he was relieved to see his car in the driveway. The build-up of fallen leaves on the roof and windshield made him raise an eyebrow. Was Ryou here? Muttering to himself, Bakura braced himself for the cold wind as he stepped out of his car and walked briskly to the found door and fished out the spare key Ryou had given him over a month ago.

"Ryou?" Bakura called as he entered the chilled house and frowned when he noticed on how dark it was.

"Ryou, where are you? Answer me damn it." Bakura called again, his coat falling from his shoulder before it was thrown to the nearest chair in the living room.

It was still silent.

Growling, Bakura then kicked off his slightly wet shoes before making his way to his boyfriend's bedroom and stopped in his tracks by the doorway. Yes, Ryou was here but he was sleep on his bed. Bakura cautiously walked into the room, cursing the wooden floor when it squeaked underneath him when he tried to get a closer look at the care nurse sleeping on the bed. His hair was loose, and it lay around him, as if it were a halo. His body was curled underneath one thin blanket but the editor could still see what the smaller was wearing.

It was big on his small frame, and the sleeves covered over his balled fists.

Ryou was wearing his dress shirt he had left over before.

He looked peaceful.

Slowly, a grin appeared on the editor's face before he reached out and grabbed Ryou by the leg and pulled—hard. His grin grew wider when he heard the other cry out in surprise before he calmed when he heard Bakura laugh.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried as he shoved the older man away. "That wasn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bakura said with a wave of his hand. "I was just playing with you."

Ryou pouted at his boyfriend before sitting back onto his large bed. Bakura attention went to the white fabric that slid off the care nurse's shoulder before turning back to Ryou's face.

"What did you say?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow before shifting back his bed a bit more—and making the shirt fall even more.

"I said. What are you doing here?"

"What." Bakura muttered and looked around the other's bedroom. "I can't come and see my boyfriend?"

Ryou only blushed and looked away. "No, I don't have a problem with that. I just thought…well, after what happened at the club, you didn't want to see me anymore."

The care nurse looked up suddenly when the bed suddenly shifted, only to see Bakura staring down at him with an expression that the other could not read.

"B-Bakura what are you doing?" Ryou stuttered, squeaking when he felt a hand run his thigh.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Bakura whispered. "I told you that I wasn't mad at you. I just need a little bit of time to think things over."

Ryou gasped when he felt Bakura's lips move to the base of his neck.

"You will never do anything to hurt me, will you Ryou?" Bakura muttered and moved closer to the smaller man. He felt a sharp tingle run down run down his spine when he heard Ryou whimper and felt smaller hands grasp onto his back.

"Never." Ryou whispered.

"I will never do anything to hurt you, Bakura."

**(This is your last chance! The lemon starts here folks! So…run for the hills! Or sit and eat popcorn! XD perverts.) **

Bakura hadn't slept with a man before but, as of right now, he was only fueled by raw emotions for the other. He could worry about the other stuff a little bit later on. As of right now, he was urged by the soft cries coming from the other. The editor groaned softly when Ryou pulled at his shirt desperately.

"Off. Take it off now." Ryou muttered before scooting back further onto the bed so the other could have room.

Bakura didn't need to be told twice. With one swift movement, Bakura's sweater was gone and on the floor. Ryou squealed playfully when Bakura had rejoined him on the bed and went back to attack his neck. All the mean while, Ryou's hands roamed the editor's chest. The skin was smooth, and hardened with muscles.

Just what Ryou liked.

With one swift move, Ryou used his hands to push Bakura back onto the mattress and smiled as he straddled him.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked his eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

The care nurse only giggled and leaned forward, his white strands of hair was falling dangerously into his eyes, making him look more sinfully devious than before.

"Don't worry…" Ryou cooed as his small nimble fingers ran down his lover's chest and down to his navel, only to stop there for a moment before finally resting on the silver colored belt buckle.

"I am pretty sure that I am your first right?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Bakura's.

Bakura only response was a gasp when Ryou's cold hand slipped inside his trousers.

"Then, I am going to give you a hell of an experience." Ryou said with a giggle before placing kisses on the editors six pack before going lower…lower…

The groan that Bakura released from his mouth surprised even him. He felt his left leg twitch when he felt Ryou's mouth swallow much as he could, humming while doing so.

"Ah—fuck!" Bakura groaned one eye partly open while Ryou continued to work. Yeah, he had been given head before, but _shit _he never felt a mouth that warm—a tongue that experienced. Pushing back the negative thought about Ryou, Bakura continued to enjoy all of the attention that Ryou was lavishing on him.

Ryou sucked as hard as he could. He wanted to hear Bakura moan, cry, curse, and everything in between. Slowly, he pulled away from the swollen member glistening with his saliva. He licked away at his lips when he felt a small string of saliva breaking the connection between him and his boyfriend.

He then looked up at Bakura and smiled sweetly. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want you to go 'pop' before we barely get started." Ryou said before kissing the editor and moved away before shifting on the bed before reaching over to his night stand and opened the second drawer and pulled out a medium sized bottle of lotion.

"I suppose we are going to need something better for next time, right?" Ryou asked before opening the bottle while Bakura continue to watch.

"I am pretty sure you won't know how to do this either," Ryou muttered before moving closer to Bakura and winked at him. "I am hoping that you're a quick learner. I rather see you doing this,"

Bakura was about to ask what the care nurse meant by that before the words were quickly forgotten when Ryou removed the white boxers that he wore and spread his limber legs wide.

"I am going to prepare myself for you," Ryou muttered, making sure the editor saw everything. Slowly, Ryou coated his fingers with the slightly colored lotion before he arched his hips upward and he reached between his legs. He pressed his lotion slicked finger inside his tense body, moaning softly as he stroked his velvet heat.

"_Ahh." _

Bakura eyes widened to the fullest. He couldn't believe it what he was seeing. Sure, he knew Ryou was a bit on the kinky side, but it seemed like the care nurse was enjoying being watched. He swallowed hard as he continued to watch.

"That's right...Now, go deeper now, and add another finger," Bakura said before he could even stop himself. Ryou seemed to like what the other had said.

Ryou took a deep breath and he inserted a second finger, stretching himself further. The soft cries and moans grew louder as he rocked against his own touch.

"Bakura, come here. Please…" he whimpered before removing the fingers and crawled over to the other. Bakura could see the darkened lust in the nurse eyes and he could feel his body shake with need as he straddled the other.

Bakura only laid his body down flat on the bed while Ryou climbed on top, placing a kiss and here and there before grabbing onto the lotion again and applied it on Bakura's member with his shaking hands.

Bakura groaned at the coldness but he didn't have to worry about it a moment later when Ryou clenched onto it again, only this time to guide it to his entrance; missing a couple of times due to his still trembling body.

"Do it." Bakura urged his hands coming to clench onto the smaller still clothed waist.

That was all Ryou needed before he pushed himself down, whimpering when he felt the head of Bakura's member push through his tight ring. As for Bakura, he had died and went to heaven.

Ryou had yet to move, but a few moments later, he placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders before he started to move, whimpering Bakura clenched even tighter onto his waist.

"Gods Ryou," Bakura moaned when the other began to pick up speed. Every time Ryou slammed down, Bakura thrust up, he smirked when Ryou cried out suddenly and stopped, his head falling down to rest on his shoulder.

"Ah, _fuck _Bakura." Ryou moaned and looked up, his white hair was beginning to become damn with sweat, and his eyes could be barely seen.

"You are going to fuck me harder than that." He whispered and moved away from the other, moaning from the loss of heat before lying back against his headboard and spread his legs, giving Bakura a good show.

"So what do you say?"

Bakura didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

_(Lemon is over XD sorry two hours later!)_

Bakura groaned loudly when he heard water running and soft humming. His left hand then reached around the bed but then gave up before his eyes opened. Just as he thought, Ryou wasn't in the bed.

Yawning, Bakura sat up from the bed and ruffled his slightly matted hair before looking around the room. It didn't look different from the two hours before. The only thing that was different was his clothing that littered the floor.

A small smirk crept on his face as he stared at the balled clothes on the floor and thought of his lover. All he could say was _damn. _Sure, he had good sex before, but Ryou was certainly up there in the top five.

"What are you grinning about Bakura?"

Bakura jumped from being snapped from his thoughts and turned to where the voice was coming from and smiled when he saw Ryou standing there, his hair was dripping onto the carpet floor while he held a large brown towel around his small body to keep himself warm.

"Nothing, no reason at all. When did you wake up?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Ryou said with a small smile. He then walked over to the side where Bakura rested and placed a kiss on his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "I should be the one asking you that. Who knew you were such a hell cat," Bakura muttered and pulled Ryou closer, grinning when Ryou didn't protest and fell into his lap.

"You should be surprised in what I can do…" Ryou whispered, his hand moving away from the knot that kept him decent, only to tangle themselves in his lover's hair.

"I can't wait." Bakura muttered. He loved this. Ryou was lavishing him with so much attention, with kisses, nips, and sweet mummers.

It was never like this when he was with Masika. He didn't love Masika the way he loved Ryou.

…_.Wait. _

Did he just say that he was in love with Ryou?

Bakura sighed and pushed Ryou back slightly; taking in the others confused expression.

"Come back to my house with me. I can't trust those girls there alone."

Ryou giggled and nodded. "Okay. Go on and get ready, I need to get dressed too." Ryou said before rolling over so that the other could stand from the bed in all of his naked glory. Ryou pouted when the elder grabbed his shirt to wrap around his waist before heading into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ryou stared at the door before sighing, a blissful smile on his face. He and Bakura had finally had sex. And all of the anxiousness he had felt before was no longer there. Matter of fact, Ryou felt better…brighter.

"I can't believe I am acting like this." Ryou muttered and buried his face into the pillow that Bakura was resting on, taking in the musky scent that was the editor.

Ryou was then snapped out of his thoughts when the said man's phone began to ring and vibrate, making a somewhat disturbing sound as it danced across the wooden floor. With one look to the bathroom door, Ryou picked up the cell phone before pressing it his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Bakura?" _

The voice made Ryou freeze.

"_Bakura? Hello? It's me, Masika." _

* * *

(Dies) I swear I tried to make the lemon as nice as I could. I finished this right after I finished my track meet and weight class so….with my aching muscles, I typed up the rest of this for you guys.

Have a heart and review for poor old me! (Tears) also, go to my poll. I have a new one.


	15. Better Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing. I wish I did though.

**Stalkers notes**: hello, everyone! How is everybody? How cool is this? This entire chapter was done from my cell phone! No lie! X3

Well, I am glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was somewhat afraid that you people would not. So, anyways, thanks for continuing to show support!

This chapter goes out to my other half **Bear-Bear** because yesterday was her birthday. I had promised her I that I would have it posted yesterday, but stuff came up. Therefore, I want you all to worship her! Because she became my temporary, muse and added to the story. She kick-ass. X3 so yeah, love ya babe. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Better Understanding**

_"Hello Bakura...I am talking to you, why don't you say something?"_ Masika coaxed with a giggle that made Ryou shiver uncomfortably before he clenched onto the cell phone tightly.

"This isn't Bakura," Ryou said while clenching onto his towel again, wondering what kind of expression the actor had on her face.

_"Then who is this?"_ Masika asked her voice was a bit cold.

Ryou smiled slightly. "I am pretty sure you heard of me. I am Bakura's boyfriend, Ryou."

_"..."_

Ryou felt his smile grow even wider when he heard the distinct sound of shallow breathing before Masika spoke again.

_"So, you're the one I heard about. I am sure you know about me." _Masika said with a small laugh.

Ryou forced one. "Yeah, I have. So is there a message you want me to relay to Bakura?" Ryou asked politely. He did not want to have a conversation with this woman who tried to seem as if they were good friends.

_"I wanted to talk to him."_

"He's busy."

_"Tell him that it's Masika; I am pretty sure he will speak to me."_

Ryou bristled and clenched onto the phone. "He's busy taking a shower. You see, we were fuc-"

"Ryou, who are you talking to?"

Ryou jumped at the sudden voice before turning to look back at the editor whose hair was dripping wet onto the floor, and the only thing that was keeping him decent was the towel around his waist.

"Who are you talking to?" Bakura repeated while he walked towards his boyfriend, his brown eyes narrowing when the phone was handed to him.

"Who is this?" Bakura asked the same second Ryou handed him the small phone.

_"I am surprised that you forgot about me so soon."_

"Masika."

_"The one and only. What is the matter with you? You sound a bit pissed."_ Masika asked simply, ignoring the warning growl that came from her ex.

"What do you want?" Bakura sighed as he sat on the bed, sparing his lover a glance before turning to stare at the small frames that decorated his boyfriend's wall.

_"I need to talk to you about something. It's important."_

Bakura rolled his eyes and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Listen-I don't have time for your little games. Just tell me what-"

Bakura paused suddenly when he felt cool hands on his still wet shoulders before turning slightly to the left; smiling slightly when he saw Ryou smiling down at him, his light brown eyes shining brightly. Whatever Masika was explaining to the white haired man seemed to become distant.

"Come on." Ryou cooed his small hands ran down Bakura's bare chest. "Are you going to just sit there like that? Or is she more important to you?" Ryou asked, his eyes turning to the cell phone.

He had to get Bakura off the phone. He just had to. Who knows what she was saying? He did not care. Ex-fiancé or not. Ryou still saw the black haired woman as a threat.

As if he were in a trance, Bakura slowly closed his phone and placed it aside to turn his full attention to the smaller man behind him.

"Maybe we should get dressed hm?" Ryou asked with a small giggle, his fingers tangled themselves in Bakura's still wet locks.

"Yeah, come on. I am freezing here." Bakura said with a grunt before reaching for his clothes.

Ryou nodded and sighed in relief when Bakura moved from the bed. His eyes then flickered to the editor's phone. Even though he disliked the woman, Ryou wondered what Masika had to tell Bakura.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Bakura asked with a small smirk.

"Eh, lost in my thoughts. That's all."

Masika had a small frown on her face as she tried to radial the editor's number, only to receive his voicemail. Scoffing, Masika then threw her phone to the side before burying her fingers through her short black hair.

Damn it. This was not supposed to happen! Just when she thought she was actually getting over the white haired man, there was something else that pulled her right back to him. Idly, one of the actor hands fell to her bare stomach. She smiled when her fingertips fell on the swelling bulge.

* * *

"What in the hell are you two doing?"

Panya and Kisara both let out a shriek of terror before looking over the couch only to see Bakura and Ryou standing by the front door.

"Nothing." Kisara said quickly and jumped off the couch to greet the smaller of the white-haired men.

"I missed you Ryou!" She said with a giggle. Her arms wrapped themselves around the nurse quickly.

"The same here. Hello, Panya." Ryou said while looking over the dark haired woman before embracing her.

"Hey kiddo." Her amber eyes flickered from Ryou to Bakura. A small smile graced her face but she said nothing.

"About time you guys are back." Kisara said while giving her cousin a gentle shove. "Panya and I fixed dinner for you guys. I hope you both like sashimi!"

With an eager sound of hunger both boys followed the girls into the kitchen where the nice but small meal waiting on the table.

"Who cooked this?" Bakura asked while eying the food that was neatly placed on the black and white dishes the black oak dinner table.

"I hope you like it." Kisara said while smiling happily. "I learned how to cook while in the institute, I think I am really good at it." The white haired woman said before pushing her cousin to the cabinets.

"Now help me get those drinking glasses, I don't even know why these things are so freaking high."

While the other two cousins were busy, Ryou eyed Panya sitting next to him. She was Masika's sister, wasn't she? Moreover, she worked with Bakura and knew him longer than he did. Perhaps she knew something about why Masika wanted to talk to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Panya" he said quietly and leaned to her, not wanting two cousins to listen. She looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Panya noticed the nurse seemed to be a bit distressed and wondered what could be wrong. It could not be that he and Bakura were still fighting or something. It did not look like that.

"Your sister called Bakura today..." Venom sneaked its way into Ryou's voice and he paused for a moment before he continued.

"She wanted to talk to him about something. Why does she still have his number anyways? He broke up with her and kicked her out." Now there was a lot of venom in his voice, and Panya looked a bit horrified. What did Masika do this time?

"I don't know... But as far as I know, they met in New York. She didn't say anything to me, though."

Ryou made sound in the back of this throat before turning to Kisara and Bakura who had joined the table.

"Dig in everyone!" Kisara chirped happily.

Both Panya and Ryou forced a smile while the former patient tried to come up with dinner conversation. Both of their minds not even on what the young girl had to say.

After dinner, Panya excused herself for the night; saying that she had an important meeting to go to in the morning. With a parting glance to Ryou, she left.

"Well, good night you two." Kisara said while stretching. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Ryou muttered with a smile before heading into his boyfriend's bedroom.

"What is the matter with him?" Kisara asked with a small frown.

"I don't know." Bakura grunted as his eyes narrowed. "But I am going to find out right now. Good night Kisara."

The editor did not even wait for a reply from his cousin before following after the nurse. His pace slowed down as he reached his bedroom door only to see Ryou standing in front of the large vanity mirror, his doe brown eyes were dark with thought. Bakura frowned. What was going on? Only a few hours ago, Ryou seemed fine.

"What is the matter with you?" Ryou jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled while looking at Bakura's reflection. Sighing softly, the care nurse rested against the editor, careful so he did not hit the head that rested on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Ryou stated simply.

"You're lying." Bakura muttered, his arms gripping his lover's waist tightly.

Ryou giggled softly. "I am serious. I am fine. Now, come on. I am tired."

Bakura muttered something underneath his breath before releasing the other and watched as Ryou pulled took of his shoes and jeans, keeping on his over sized green shirt and boxers. Bakura's breath hitched while he watched Ryou stretch before pulling his long white hair into a loose ponytail.

Ryou heard the sound and turned to his boyfriend with a brow raised.

"Is there something the matter?"

Ryou smiled when Bakura shook his head. "Well, come on. Let's go to bed."

Ryou squeaked playfully when the taller white-haired man joined him and sighed when he felt arms pull him closer.

"Good night, Ryou."

"Good night Bakura..."

Ryou sought out the hand that was wrapped around his waist, entwined his fingers with Bakura's before closing his eyes, and tried his best to forget about Masika.

Bakura was his. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Bakura go.

He loved him too much for that to happen.

* * *

Masika's bare feet clicked soundness against the wooden floor while her amber brown eyes took in the surroundings. Everything was quiet but she could see the light that came from the closed blinds.

Slowly, she continued to walk to the closed doors down the hallway, her hand clenched around the black plastic handle while the silver blade shined in whatever light that entered the living room but she paid that no mind.

What she was behind the bedroom door that was in front of her. Careful that she did not a sound, Masika pushed open the bedroom door and smiled softly but that smile soon faded when her ex-fiancé's lover came into mind as she entered the room.

This was his entire fault. That is what she told herself. There would have been more of a chance to get back into a relationship with the editor if he were still single.

Masika's hand clenched tighter onto the knife that was in her arm while walking to the edge of the bed, her amber eyes becoming darker while watching the covered lumps in the bed.

Now that Bakura was taken...

Masika raised the knife over her head; a smile graced her lips before bringing the blade down hard, feeling a sudden jerk underneath the covers before removing the blade and embedded it into the covered mass repeatedly. Warm, sticky liquid hit her cheeks but she paid no mind nor to the sudden cry of_ "Cut!" _Behind her or the sudden jerk as she was pulled away.

The director and cast members watched as the crewmembers pulled the actor away from the scene stage screaming curses and demands while they wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let me go damn it!" Masika cried as one of the Security guards hoisted her up.

"Masika!" Panya cried, rushing to her sister's side, trying to ignore the whispers coming from the workers behind her, all of them wondering about the actor sanity.

"Thank you.." Panya said to the security guard when he forcibly made Masika sit on the couch in her dressing room. However, as soon as the door closed, Panya's smile fell before turning to her suddenly calm sister.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Panya hissed dangerously, grabbing the younger arm. "Are you trying to fuck up everything that I set up for you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Panya." Masika whispered while looking away.

Panya could feel frustration; anger and shame fill her all at once.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me go," Masika grunted before pulling away from her sister and reached up to undo the white dress that was stained with fake blood.

"I am not going to ask you again. What do you mean by that?"

"I am just frustrated Panya. Nothing is going the way I want it to anymore. I want everything to go back the way it was. Back when it was just me and Bakura."

Panya's brows furrowed before thinking about what Ryou had asked her the day before.

"Why did you call Bakura anyway?"

Masika who was still looking at herself in the mirror only shrugged. "I needed to talk to him."

"Why?" Panya pressed.

"Because." Masika said simply, angering the elder Sakmet woman even more.

"God. I do not have the patience for this anymore! Either you tell me what's the fuck is going on your head right now, or I swear I will do whatever I can to have you admitted."

Masika sighed. "I guess I should tell you. You're my sister after all." She muttered before reaching for her dress zipper and undoing it.

Panya, who was sitting on the couch eyes widened when the dress fell but she paid no mind to that, but to the body suit she wore, the light brown fabric trying its best to hide the younger woman's stomach.

"I have to tell Bakura that I am pregnant his child."

_"What?"_

_

* * *

_

Ryou groaned with he heard muffled ringing and his eyes twitched in annoyance when the bed shifted.

"Hello?"

Ryou groaned when he heard his boyfriend's rude voice beside him and the bed shifted again and the editor's voice dropped on volume.

"What do you want Masika?"

Ryou eyes snapped open. Masika? Why was she calling Bakura again?

"That's none of your business," Ryou heard Bakura say before he sighed in frustration. "What do you want?"

"..."

Ryou clenched onto the pillow underneath him while he strained his ears to hear the conversation.

He heard Bakura snort. "That's fucking impossible. There is no way in hell that you are."

"..."

"Forgive me if you think that I am going to believe you...there is no way in hell that you're pregnant..." Bakura muttered before slowly opening the bedroom door and slipping out, hoping that he would not wake Ryou up from his sleep.

Pregnant?

That woman was _pregnat_?

Ryou clenched onto the sheets underneath before letting out and strangled cry. This could not be happening. Slowly, he pushed himself from the bed and silently threw his legs to the edge of his bed. His mind was swimming with different thoughts. And with each scenario, Ryou grew angry.

Masika could not be pregnant! It was not Bakura's anyway, he thought. But, somewhere else in his mind, his common scene had told him that they were going to be married not so long ago, and with all those magazines he had read during the actress and editors relationship; she was always talking about having a family with the famous white haired man. Now since they were no longer a couple and the kid did turn out to be Bakura's, what was going to happen then?

Was Masika going to get that family she dreamed of?

Bakura had so much going on in his head, it was not even funny. He could not believe that his ex was pregnant. Probably with his child no less. Of course, he held some denial. The woman had cheated on him. She had claimed that she was four months and that the man she had slept with that night had made sure something like this would happen.

Bakura sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before taking a sip of his coffee. Gods this was so fucking frustrating. His dark brown eyes moved over the hallway when he heard a door close only to see Ryou emerging from it a moment later.

"You're up early," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ryou said while placing his shoes near the living room couch. "I had a bad dream, couldn't go back to sleep."

Bakura leaned against the kitchen counter while watching Ryou pour himself a cup of coffee before drinking it straight. No cream, sugar or anything he had said he liked before.

"What is the matter with you?" Bakura asked a brow rose. His mouth twitched in annoyance when Ryou said nothing and continued to drink at his coffee, staring at the paper that had been left on the counter the day before.

"It's nothing. Listen, I am going to go, I have some things to take care of."

"That's okay. I have to leave after this too, I have to go meet up with someone." Bakura said, not noticing the twitch in his boyfriend's hand.

So, Bakura wasn't going to tell him. Ryou's lip thinned. Figures.

"Okay then." Ryou said with a smile. "Call me when you take care of everything."

"Don't you want me to give you a ride back to your house?" Bakura questioned, his brow again rose while looking over the other's demeanor.

"Nope. I called Mali; he should be here in a bit. I didn't want you to feel obligated to take me back to my house." Ryou said while walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to put on his boots.

Obligated?

"Wait. What does that mean? Ryou?" Bakura yelled, looking at the nurse on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou stated simply before standing and meeting the editor half way before placing a kiss on the confused man's lips and smiled.

"I love you, Bakura..."

Bakura eyes widened as he stared at the still smiling man before him. The soft atmosphere around them both suddenly disappeared when Ryou's cell phone began to ring, making him step back to answer it.

"Hello?"

Bakura continued to watch Ryou talk to whoever was on the other side of the line. All that mattered was what he said.

He had remembered what Malik had told him before he and Ryou had even begun dating.

"Ryou doesn't love anyone. So do not be surprised if he never says it to you. I doubt that guard that he has around with him will ever fall."

"Bakura? Are you even listening?"

Bakura snapped out of thought when Ryou pinched his cheek hard.

"What did you say?" He asked a lost expression on his face.

Ryou could not help but smile before rubbing the cheek he had pinched moments before.

"I said; Malik's outside. I will see you later alright?"

Bakura nodded and moved closer to the nurse when he kissed him again.

"Bye Bakura."

"Bye."

Malik watched as his childhood friend make his way down the editor's walkway, carrying a small bag of what it seemed to be clothes.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Malik said as he leant against the steering wheel, his lavender eyes watching the others rigid posture.

"It's nothing." Ryou said stiffly, slamming the door close. "I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just take me home?"

Malik eyes widened before sighing softly, telling himself that Ryou would tell him later and pulled away from Bakura's house.

_- Three hours later-_

"Where happened to Ryou?" Kisara asked her cousin while she watched him pull on his winter coat.

"He said he had to take care of something. Try calling him." Bakura muttered, grabbing whatever he needed.

Kisara frowned, her arms folded over her cashmere covered chest. "I did try calling him. It went straight to voicemail."

"Maybe he is busy,"

Kisara eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's the reason. Are you two not talking to each other again?"

Bakura paused before turning to his young cousin. "What does that mean?"

"I know about Masika." Kisara stated simply, her head tilting to the side when Bakura's eyes widened. "Panya told me last night." She added when the editor opened his mouth.

"So, what are you going to do? I mean, do you think that's your child?" Kisara pressed, she leaned over the counter as she awaited answer.

"I don't know." Bakura said simply. "She is waiting for me at Panya's apartment so we can talk."

"Hm."

Bakura raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Kisara shook her head. "It means nothing. So, do you think Ryou knows? Don't you think that would explain why he left so fast this morning?"

Bakura stiffened when his cousin said this. "He can't know. I mean how could he?"

Kisara only shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, I found out."

Bakura brows furrowed before snatching up his car keys. "I better go."

"There you are!" Masika cried happily, her skin was a bright pink due to the sudden wind chills. Her short hair was clipped back with a diamond hairpin that was given to her as a gift from her sister. A fluffy yellow scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck; it matched perfectly with her canary yellow pea coat and black winter boots.

"Why are you out here?" Bakura asked while moving away after he returned the hug half heartily.

"I thought you were going to come. So I was about leave." The actor said with a small smile. She stared at the editor while he mumbled something a pulled a cigarette from his pants pocket.

He looked the same. As always. Bakura's hair was loose, the spiky white hair fairly hidden underneath the wool and polyester coat, a plain white scarf was wrapped around his neck once but the tassels touched the ground.

And as always, that same unreadable expression.

"Once you finish that. Let's go inside and talk."

_-two hours later-_

"Fuck." Bakura cursed, almost falling out of his truck when he opened the large white door. He quickly regained his posture and closed his car door.

The last two hours had been brutal. He and Masika had not said much when the latter had ushered him inside of Panya's house. It was more than curses and yelling than anything else was.

Bakura sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still unsure about the actor carrying his child, due to her unfaithfulness. Of course, this angered the raven-haired woman and began to throw things at the editor, yelling and crying that she was indeed with his child.

If it was not for Panya, Bakura would not had survived the kitchen knifes that Masika were planning to throw at him.

God that woman was crazy as fuck.

Shaking that out of his head, Bakura dug into his coat pocket and fished for the spare key to Ryou's house. His truck was still in the parking lot, so that meant he had to be home.

"Ryou?" Bakura called once he stepped inside and closed the door behind him and headed to his boyfriend's bedroom, thinking he was there like before.

"Ryou," Bakura repeated and walked into the care nurse's room, only to be met with silence. The bed was neatly made and the shades were closed, making the room dark.

Frowning, Bakura turned and left the room before heading to the nurses study room only to find it the same way as his bedroom.

Where in the fuck was he?

"God Marik; would you stop that for a second?" Malik growled, shoving his horny husband away before turning back to the paperwork that was scattered in front of him. "I am trying to total up all the clubs monthly bills. You should be helping with this you know."

Marik sighed and stood straight before running a hand through his pale hair. "I will have to decline on that. Besides, you're the one that's good with the numbers when it comes to this shit." He said while pointing to the various colored sheets.

Malik only rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Marik only smiled. It soon faded when the house phone-which had been placed on top of Malik's work desk, began to ring, the caller ID showing none other than Bakura's cell phone number.

"It's Bakura," Marik said while reaching for the silver colored piece of technology and frowned. "What does he want?"

Malik, who was beginning to get irritated by the constant ringing while his husband continues to stare, growled.

"Why don't you answer and see...Marik?"

Marik stuck out at his moody lover before pressing the green talk button, activating the speakerphone.

"What do you want Bakura?" Marik asked loudly, dodging when Malik threw something at him.

_"Where is Malik, I need to talk to him."_ Bakura said quickly.

Malik raised a brow. "What do you mean? I dropped him off at his house hours ago."

Bakura snorted heavily through the phone. _"He's not there. I just left from there. He's not evening answering his phone either."_

"What?" Malik said, jumping up from his seat and snatched the phone from his lover's hand. "Bakura what the fuck did you do to him?"

_"I didn't do anything. Now, call Jou and Kaiba and see if Ryou had went into work or anything like that. I am going to call Yami."_

"Alright," Malik said and pressed the end button on the phone but quickly pressed another, his lavender eyes looking through the digital phone book for either the CEO's or the blond doctors number.

"Daddy!" Maiu called as she ran into the kitchen where the blond haired man was, his honey golden eyes focused on the book that rested on the kitchen table.

"Hm..." Jou hummed, showing that he had heard the smaller blond but let out a startled cry when the house phone was shoved into his face.

"Malik-chan says that Ryou-kun is missing!" Maiu wailed.

Jou eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

"No, I haven't heard from Ryou today, why is there something going on?"

Yugi paused in his reading when he heard his former care nurse mentioned and looked up to Yami who had walked beside him, the couch separating their bodies.

"I am sure Yugi hasn't heard from him either." The author continued, crimson eyes looking down at the other. Yugi shook his head.

"No, he hasn't." Yami continued before sighing. "Fine, I will be over there shortly."

Yugi waited for his fiancé to hang up before panic rushed over his face. "What's going on?"

"They can't find Ryou." Yami said while shrugging. "Bakura is going crazy. From what I was told, his car is still at his house, but he isn't answering his phone."

"But...that doesn't mean something happened to Ryou...does it Yami?" Yugi asked carefully.

Yami shrugged. "Bakura thinks so. Come on, he wants everybody to meet at his house."

* * *

This chapter is over! Yes, Ryou has disappeared! XD where did he go? Who knows? I won't tell.

Next chapter: Everyone is on the hunt for Ryou. Then two weeks pass...where is he?

**Chapter 16: Feel Good Drag **will be posted soon!

And yes, Masika is having a baby! deal with it. XD sorry. But review please! means much if you did!

and if there are errors, It will be taken care of once my beta returns. Thanks.


	16. Feel Good Drag

Disclaimer: I don't own. So, don't bitch and moan. ...hey that rhymes!

Stalkers Notes: (tackles everyone) thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback last chapter! It made me so happy! So I am pretty sure you liked the twist last chapter, hopefully, I don't have you guys come searching for me with the twist in this one.

Heh heh.

This chapter was beta'ed by: xXxKhaosPrinzxXx aka my other half. X3

Chapter 16

Feel good drag

_(Two weeks into the future...) _

Hands slowly ran down Bakura's chest. They were small, but they were smooth and warm as they went down the editor's chest.

"I am here for you Bakura," Masika whispered, her amber brown eyes smoldered while her chin rested on the pale shoulder.

"Now that your boyfriend is gone, we can just pretend..."

Masika smiled to herself and she felt Bakura shift. "So, what do you say?"

_(Two weeks ago...)_

"Bakura, calm down." Kisara said while she watched her cousin pace back and forth in his living room. His thumb was pressed against his bottom lip, making the nail rest between his teeth. Something he hadn't done since childhood.

"How can I be calm about this?" Bakura fussed, turning his worried chocolate brown eyes to the woman. The latter opened her mouth to say something comforting but it was forgotten when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kisara said softly, knowing that the other probably didn't even hear her. Sighing once more, Kisara opened the front door and smiled softly. Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik stood there, all of them bundled in their own winter attire.

"Come on in you guys," the girl said, frowning as the chilling wind blew in and started to close the door but the sudden push from the outside surprised her, making her jump back.

"Eh, sorry about that. God, it's cold as hell out there." Jou muttered, ushering in his daughter, his boyfriend right behind him.

"Jou!" Kisara cried happily, giving her former doctor a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course." Jou said with a smile, taking off his coat while doing so. "Ryou is a good friend of mine. I want to know what happened." The blonde doctor said, his honey golden eyes then flickered over to Bakura.

"How is he holding up?" He whispered.

"He wants to kill somebody," Kisara said, taking the coats from the others and placing them on couch and smiled when she saw Maiu in Seto's arms, her purple eyes struggling to stay open; trying to see what was going on.

"Well," Bakura said suddenly, making everyone else turn to him. Everybody could see the guilt and worry in his eyes.

"Now, since everybody is here...we need to get down to business and figure out where Ryou is."

"Well," Malik said, sitting on one of the couches arm rests. "He had called me, asking me to pick him up from here. When I did come and get him, he seemed pissed about something."

Kisara's eyes flickered over to her cousin's, silently telling him that the now missing care nurse did know about the actress' pregnancy.

"After that," Malik continued, not noticing the silent exchange of the white-haired family members. "I dropped him off. He told me that he was going to call me once he got more rest in."

"Why would he do something like this?" Yugi asked, his eyes downcast.

"I don't know..." Malik said, his hand coming to run his fingers through his pale hair. "Ryou has his own way of dealing with things. I mean, when he's troubled, he just shuts everybody else out. By any means possible."

"Doesn't he know that he has people that worry about him?"

"I think you already know the question to that, Yugi."

_Slam._

The sudden noise made everyone jump; including Maiu who had finally drifted off to sleep.

"I am going out there and go look for him. Maybe he's somewhere we had went to before." Bakura said, grabbing his car keys from the granite kitchen top and his own coat from his couch.

"Are you crazy Bakura?" Kisara cried, following the other to the door. "It's cold out there. We should stay here and figure out what we should do!"

"That's not doing any good." The editor muttered, wrapping up carefully. "What good is it that everybody is here and not looking?" He asked, turning his eyes down the woman. She only shrunk away under the gaze. Her fingers that were clenched into his coat un-curled before falling limply at her sides.

The door opened and closed, leaving everyone staring at the door.

Totally unaware what was going on at her client's house, Panya long and slim body laid on her black couch, her eyes hidden behind a purple pair of reading glasses, a small book in her hands.

"Panya,"

The publicist made a sound in her throat, but then cried out when her house phone was thrown at her. Irritated, she looked up and saw her sister with a small smile on her face.

"It's Kisara. She says that Ryou has gone missing," the actor said and left the room, the same expression on her face.

Panya muttered something and sat straight up, reached for the phone and pressed it against her ear quickly.

"Kisara? What is going on?"

_"Ryou. We can't find him anywhere. Bakura's pissed off,"_ Kisara said suddenly, making the raven haired woman frown.

"What? Why would he do something like that?"

_"It's because of your sister's pregnancy. I know it is."_ Kisara sobbed._ "I am worried...what if something happened to him?" _

Panya sighed and removed her glasses and pressed her back against her couch. "Calm down alright? It will be okay. Listen, I will be over there in a hour alright? Is everyone else there too?"

_"Yeah,_" Kisara sniffled. _"They are in the living room...I am in my room right now." _

"Alright," Panya said while standing. "I will be there shortly."

Another quiet word was spoken before Kisara hung up the phone. The raven haired woman sighed and threw the phone to the side. Gods, why was all this happening now?

"Panya? What are you about to do?" Masika asked, suddenly re-emerging from the hallway, her hand on her stomach.

"I am going to Bakura's house. No, you stay here. If I stay there for the night, then I will call you." Panya said, searching the room for her things. She then paused when her little sister giggled.

"I didn't say I wanted to go."

In that moment, Panya wondered if she could get away with murder.

Bakura didn't have a clue where he should begin looking for his boyfriend. The pier was closed for the season, and Asuka had told the editor that she hadn't seen the white haired nurse in three days. Growling, Bakura made a sudden turn before stopping completely in a empty parking lot.

Damn it. Damn all of it! Ryou and Bakura had just settled the issue with Suzu, and here goes another.

...Wait a second...

Bakura grabbed his cellphone-ignoring the picture of himself and Ryou that shone brightly on the screen before dialing Marik's number.

_"Yeah?" _

"Marik, what is Suzu's address?" Bakura said quickly, starting his car while doing so.

_"...what do you need it for? I seriously doubt he knows where he is."_ Marik said in an uneasy tone. The club owner didn't want a replay of what happened before.

"I am not going to do anything. I am just going to ask if he has seen him." Bakura said while rolling his eyes.

_"But what if Ryou is there with him?" _Marik asked suddenly._ "Think about it. Ryou knows that your ex-fiancée is pregnant. The probability of the kid being yours is high. And Ryou is thinking that you two are going to get back together. So, why not get back with his old life?" _

Bakura said nothing, but the grip he had on his cellphone said it all.

"He won't do that." Bakura said finally.

_"What makes you so sure?"_ The other pressed.

"Because when Ryou left, he told me that he loves me. I don't want to forget about him so easily. Not when I feel the same way."

_"...fine. I will give it to you. Just promise me there won't be a dangerous amount of bloodshed."_

Bakura chuckled and scribbled the promoter's address on a small piece of paper. "I promise it will be minimum."

Bakura then hung-up, cutting of whatever else Marik had to say before heading out of the parking lot and sped off.

"Does it still hurt honey?"

Suzu looked up from his couch and smiled as his now wife walked over to him, holding another ice pack in her hands.

"I'm fine Anzu. Thanks for dealing with me." The promoter said as the pack was pressed against his cheek.

"I still can't believe someone would do this to you!" Anzu huffed, moving to sit on her husbands lap. "And then rob you for that matter!" Anzu said while huffing.

Suzu's smile faltered slightly but he still kept one on his face. Of course he had lied to his wife. That night after he had came home, Anzu was horrified to see him bloodied and bruised. After she cleaned him up, he had simply told her that on his way home, some delinquents had attacked him and took everything he had-including his wedding ring. (Which he had taken off earlier that night)

But now, all the swelling had went down. But the bruises remained. Black and purple covered the left side of his face and his left eye was red; due to the blood vessel that had popped during the fight with Bakura. All in all, Bakura had fucked him up bad.

"Well, everything is looking a little bit better. Remember that you have another appointment with your doctor tomorrow about that eye of yours." Anzu said and jumped up from the promoters lap when the bell rang.

"Who is it?" Suzu called a moment later, leaning toward when he heard Anzu squeal in delight. His eyes then widened when she re-entered the room, with a certain white-haired man.

"Hello, Suzu." Bakura said with a small smirk, his hands in his pocket. He felt great satisfaction when he saw all of the bruises on the other's face.

"What are you doing here?" Suzu demanded.

"Oh hush Suzu!" Anzu said, shooting a glare at the brown haired man before turning back to Bakura. "I am so ecstatic that you're here! I am a really big fan of your works-I even heard that you will be publish-"

"Anzu, please. I am pretty sure he doesn't want you to drone on and on like a fan girl." Suzu said with a small moan, his hand came to rest on his forehead.

Another look was sent the promoter's way.

"Actually," Bakura said, breaking the tension in the room. "I am here to speak to him. If you don't mind," Bakura said while smiling at the woman. He inwardly smirked when the said woman took a step back and caught herself on the couch where her husband sat.

"O-of course..." The brunette stuttered before standing upright again. "I will leave you two to talk. I will be downstairs finishing the laundry."

"Alright then."

With one adoring glance back at the editor, Anzu left the room. Neither guy said anything until they heard another door open and close.

"So," Bakura said, a full-blown smirk appeared on his face. "How's the face?"

"Peachy." Suzu growled. "Why are you even here?"

"Believe me when I say I don't want to be here. It's about Ryou."

Suzu raised a brow. "What about him? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Have you heard from him? I know you won't give up on him so easily." Bakura said, trying to act nonchalant about the entire thing. He did not want the promoter to see him like this.

"I haven't heard from him. Why should I?" Suzu said while his eyes narrowed. "I have better things to worry about."

"Or like you've learned your lesson." Bakura added.

"Get. Out." Suzu growled.

"Fine." Bakura said while waving his hand. "I'll leave. Hope your face gets better." Bakura said with a chuckle and turned to leave.

Suzu's hand clenched at the arm rest while he watched the editor leave. His teeth grinded together painfully. His throat burned with unspoken words that were threating to spill out.

One did.

"I told you that he would do this to you." Suzu said, loudly for Bakura to hear. "Did you think, with Ryou's..._history, _that he would stay? I told you." Suzu said with a laugh.

Bakura paused for a moment before walking out of the house.

Suzu smirked, and leaned back into the couch in complete satisfaction. His violet eyes then turned to the hallway when he heard a door opened, his wife appeared a moment later. Her blue eyes were glistening.

"Suzu..." Anzu whispered. "What...what is going on?"

_(Two weeks later)_

"Bakura," Kisara called, walking into her cousin's living room, the house phone in her hands. "Yami says that you guys have another book signing later this week." She then threw the object into the man's lap before heading back to her room.

Bakura grunted slightly before pressing the phone against his ear. "What ware you talking about? I didn't hear about any signing."

_"I just said that so I could talk to you."_ Yami said while sighing over the phone. _"Are you still looking for Ryou?" _

Bakura frowned. It's been two weeks since Ryou's sudden disappearance. Everyone had been searching high and low for the former care nurse but there was sign of him anywhere. Mostly, everyone was thinking the worst; but they still kept their hopes up and continued to search the city.

"Of course." Bakura said a few moments later, shaking those thoughts from his head. "What do you think?"

_"I was just merely asking."_ Yami said. _"Yugi and I were talking about him a little while ago."_ The author paused for a second before continuing.

_"Because you and Masika had been getting a bit closer ever since Ryou's disappearance..." _Yami said uneasily.

Bakura rose a brow. "Closer? Me and Masika? I told you there isn't anything between us. I am dating Ryou still."

_"Tell Masika that."_

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and just sighed. "Whatever. I don't have time for this..."

_"We're just worried for you Bakura, that's all. Maybe...maybe Ryou didn't want to come between everything happening with you and Masika. And with you still looking for him-" _

"Whatever Yami. Listen, if you don't have anything to say about Ryou, then don't say anything at all. Talk to you later."

Before Yami could say anything else, the editor hung the phone up and throwing it aside and buried his hands in his face before letting out a loud sigh.

He couldn't believe this. Now, Yami along with Malik and Kisara wanted him to give up on Ryou. All of them thought the same thing.

_'He just wasn't ready to date someone like you Bakura.'_ Malik had told him. _'He just saw this as his chance to get away from everything.' _

_'He's just confused and thinks that with Masika pregnant; there would be no room for him. Maybe its a good thing that he left.'_ Kisara said sadly.

But, Bakura couldn't give up. He just couldn't. It took him awhile to admit it, But, he wanted Ryou. He loved him. And with that whispered confession still in the editors mind, Bakura knew that Ryou felt the same way.

Sighing, Bakura looked up at the living room wall and to the clock which read: 8:35pm. Standing, Bakura then stretched before grabbing his coat that was thrown on the nearby love seat and pulled it on quickly then looked for his car keys.

His head began to ache from all of the thinking he had been doing lately and being at his house only made it worse with his cousin and friends constantly hounding him about Masika or Ryou.

It was driving him crazy.

Finally finding his car keys, Bakura shoved them into his coat pocket and headed for the front door and left, the loud slam echoing throughout the house.

A moment later, Kisara emerged and stared at the living room window when the headlight shone into the room before fading away while her cousin drove away.

"God Bakura..." She whispered.

Bakura knew that one of Malik and Marik's clubs were open and he needed something to drink. Preferably something that was going to burn on the way down.

With that in mind, Bakura headed downtown.

As usual, the lights and the music was bright and loud, the editors ears pounding with the beat. It was easy for him to get inside, since it were the same bouncers at each of Malik's and Marik's clubs. Malik and Marik were nowhere in sight nor where they answering their phones so Bakura left it alone.

"Give me a Vodka-Gin shot." Bakura said while waving to the bartender, who nodded and got to work on the drink. This was his plan for the night. To get drunk beyond all reason. That way, he didn't have to worry about all the things that were on his mind right now anyways.

Catching the drink that was slid his way, Bakura downed it and gestured for another.

"I thought that was you."

Bakura grunted when a hand was placed on his hand before looking up. Inside, he had hoped that it was Ryou's doe brown eyes he would look up into. But, they were amber brown.

Masika.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowed and his eyes roamed over the actor's attire.

She wore a pair of blue jeans, knee-high boots nearly covered her slim legs and a loose-fitting shirt hung off of her body. A white knitted hat covered her short black hair.

"I am with Panya and Malik." Masika said simply and sat beside her ex, a small smile on her face and rested her chin into her palm.

"What's your reason?"

"I needed a drink." Bakura stated simply and reached for another.

Masika made a sound in the back of her throat while watching the other. She knew something was bothering the other. She could see it all on the other's face. Masika frowned.

"Say," she started and elbowed the editor. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter and talk?" Masika said and raised her hands innocently when the other shot her a look.

"As friends! I promise. It looks like you have a lot going on. I know how you are when you're troubled and drunk." She joked.

"No." Bakura said and downed another shot. "I don't want your help."

"You need it." Masika stated and stood.

"Come on." The actor said and pulled on the editor, smiling when he followed.

"We're going back to Panya's and talk all this out."

Bakura grunted and followed the other, too tired to put up a better fight. Nor did he say anything when Masika laced her fingers with his and pulled him out of the club. Everything else forgotten.

"Give me your keys." Masika ordered, waiting for the editor to dig into his pocket and throw it to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being too nice."

Masika smiled and winked at the editor.

"Just because of all of the things going on here doesn't mean we can't still hang out and stuff."

Bakura said nothing as the actor turned off the car and pulled away.

"Here, take your coat off." Masika said once they made it inside Panya's house. It was dark inside but Bakura didn't mind it at all. Slowly, he pulled off his coat and threw it onto the couch, ignoring the giggles that came from the actor.

"Come on, let's head back here." Masika said suddenly and grabbed onto the editors hands. Her eyes darkened as she looked up at her former lover, and a smile graced her face when he didn't pull away.

Moments later, they were inside one of the guest rooms-the room that Masika was currently residing in. Masika's hands fell away from Bakura's slowly, almost hesitantly before she moved away, waiting for the other to either move away or stay with her.

When Bakura didn't move, Masika's heart thumped hard in her chest and took this as her chance. Slowly, she moved closer and stood onto her tippy-toes to brush them against the others. With one more nudge, their lips completely locked with one another's.

After their haste separation, Masika had completely forgotten how it felt to kiss Bakura. To her, it was something completely heavenly and she craved more.

Even though Bakura had kissed the woman so many times before, and after kissing Ryou, this felt weird. But when Masika clenched onto the editor's shirt, he felt the desperation. The same thing he felt right now.

Should he?

"Bakura..." Masika whimpered while moving from the kiss. "I'm so sorry..." She said, her hands still clenched onto the editor's shirt.

"I can't take this anymore..." She whispered. "Don't leave me! Please!"

Bakura stared down at the woman as she continued to cry. She mumbled and whimpered, saying that she wouldn't abandon him like Ryou did.

"Damn it."

It was around 11:30pm when Bakura's doorbell rang. Since Kisara was the only one home, she pushed herself from the bed and headed for the front door, wiping the sleep from her eyes while doing so.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kisara said while mumbling, thinking that it was Bakura who had lost his keys again.

When she opened the door and looked up, it was the last person she ever expected to see. Her blue eyes widened and tears started to form.

"R-Ryou?"

Ryou smiled slightly, dark circles were underneath his eyes and he looked tired.

"Hello, Kisara."

Kisara stared at the other for a good few minutes before she snapped back into reality. All her emotions rushed her all at once. But the main emotion she was feeling was anger.

"Can I come in?" Ryou asked, not waiting for the woman to say anything else and tried to move forward but Kisara stopped him.

"Where have you been?" Kisara yelled, tears now running down her face. "Do you know we were worried about you?" She cried.

Ryou looked away. "I-I couldn't take being here. With Bakura...he didn't tell me that Masika was pregnant... He-"

_Slap! _

Whatever Ryou had to say was completely silenced. His head was cocked to the left, his cheeks-which were already red due to the coldness of the weather, was now even brighter and matched Kisara's hand.

Slowly, Ryou turned back to the white haired woman, his doe brown eyes were wide in surprise.

"How dare you!" Kisara hissed. "How dare you make this all about you! You're not the only one affected by this!" Kisara said and pulled Ryou into the house since the coldness was starting to make her shiver. Once in the light, Kisara got a good look if the other and released another gasp.

Ryou's hair.

It was still white and spiked, and still even looked soft to the touch. But, it was short.

Ryou noticed the gaze and smiled, his hand coming to play with the short tresses. "You've noticed. I did it myself. You like?"

Kisara said nothing and reached to touch the other's hair. As she predicted, it was just as soft as hers.

"Why did this?" She asked, all her anger began to fade away. Even though she was still mad, a part of her was relieved to have the other back here. Safe and sound.

"That's why I had to leave Kisara...I just couldn't be here. If I did..." Ryou trailed off before looking at his former patient.

"I don't know what I would've done. All that matters is, that I came back here. And hope Bakura can understand my reason for leaving."

Kisara bit the inside of her lip before smiling. "Yes, Bakura will forgive you. He missed you Ryou. We all have."

This made Ryou smile brightly. If he could only see how forced Kisara's was.

"Well," Ryou asked shyly. "Where is Bakura anyway?"

"Oh," Kisara muttered and looked for the house phone. "He went out a bit earlier.

"Oh..." Ryou whispered as he looked down at his hands. "Did it seem like he was...upset when he left?"

The white-haired woman frowned when Bakura didn't answer his cellphone and then turned back to Ryou.

"Well, after you left, Bakura was really worried. We all were. Where did you go anyway?"

Ryou sighed. "Right now, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe in the morning?" He asked hopefully.

"Alright," Kisara said while sighing and placed the phone aside. "You look seriously tired." She said and gestured for the other to follow her down the hallway.

"I am going to sleep in Bakura's room if you don't mind." Ryou said suddenly, clenching onto his bag.

"Sure," Kisara muttered. "I will call everyone in the morning."

Ryou smiled softly. "Thank you. I know...I know that your still mad at me Kisara. But, I want you to know that I am really sorry."

"I can tell that you are." The woman whispered. "Good night, Ryou."

Masika's eyes twitched when an annoying sound reached her ears, but she didn't move. All that mattered was the arm that was carelessly thrown over her barely covered body. The actor then moved closer to the warm body beside her and relished on soft breathing that tickled her neck.

She did it.

She was finally back with Bakura.

At first, she was scared that Bakura wouldn't take her advances. But what happened afterwards was something she had dreamed about.

Another smile graced her lips as her index finger ran down the editors spine, giggling when the man shivered.

"Uh, Bakura...I think someone has been trying to call you." She whispered. At first, she had been reluctant to wake him, but the buzzing sounds and the frequent call backs were irking her nerves.

Her only response was a grunt. The actor smiled softly before curling against her love and fell back to sleep. Whatever it was, it could wait until the morning.

In the darkness, Ryou slept in the editors bed, dressed in one of the elder's shirt's and curled underneath the heavy blanket, eager to see the one he missed in the morning.

Well! That chapter is said and done! Did you all liked it? Do you want to torture me slowly for writing this? Well! Too bad! (Sticks tounge out and laughs)

...Actually, this might be my last chapter for awhile. I am moving! To good old Texas! In three weeks. Before that, is my 21st B-day. So yeah, if I am struck with a sudden crave to write, then it will be posted sooner. Until then, love everyone!

Review!

Chapter 17: "Lies you told me."

"You might have his hand," Ryou muttered, his doe brown looking at the actor before him. "But I have his heart."


	17. Maiu's Birthday Surprise!

Disclaimer: Me? Psh. God, No!

Stalker Note: This is NOT a chapter! It's a side-chapter! More like a filler... And there will be a few of these. So yeah... I hope you all like this! The reason why I wrote this? Oo I have no idea... I guess to show how Mai treats Maiu.

**Side Chapter (Filler) 1**

**Maiu's Birthday Surprise! **

Maiu sighed, her stocking leggings rubbing irritability against her skin. Today was suppose to be special, and fun. But, it wasn't.

Sighing again, Maiu looked up as she saw the people run around, holding various colored streams and balloons, shouting orders.

One would think that a birthday party for a child turning six year old would be better than this.

The small blond then jumped from her resting place and climbed the stairs and to her father's study-which was wide open. Inside, the doctor was sitting at his desk, and a phone pressed against his ear.

He didn't look happy.

"What do you mean your not coming!" Jou yelled, gripping the phone tighter in his hand. "This is your daughter's sixth birthday party!"

Maiu's small hand clenched onto the side paneling as she continued to listen. It didn't take rocket science to figure out who her father was talking to.

"I don't care what you have to do," Jou hissed angrily. "You're coming and that's final." With that final threat, Jou had pressed a button on the phone, silencing whatever Mai had to say. He then sighed once more before running his fingers through the honey colored mess that was his hair before turning to his laptop on his desk.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Eek!" Maiu cried loudly before turning behind her, and shivered when purple met cold steel blue.

"Uh, Hi?" Maiu asked uncertainly, and inched away from the CEO. Even if the brunette was kind to the small child, he still had that aura that scared her.

"Maiu," Seto started and knelt before her, so that they were at eye level. "What did your father tell you about ease dropping?"

"I wasn't ease dropping!" Maiu said suddenly, her small arms folding in front of her childishly.

"Really?" Seto asked with a small chuckle. "Then what where you doing?"

Maiu opened her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it.

"I thought so." Seto said with a small smile and patted the young girl towards her father's office. "If something is wrong, then talk to your father. Alright?"

Maiu blushed cutely and nodded. "Alright." She made a move for the door but paused and turned back to the man who was about to walk away.

"Ah, Seto-kun?"

Seto looked back at the girl. "Yes?"

"Um...can you come in with me?" She asked shyly. Her eyes suddenly grew wider and her lower lip trembled dangerously. "Please?"

The puppy pout.

Damn it.

"Fine."

Jou looked towards the office door when he heard a sudden quiet knock before the wooden door slowly creaked opened; revealing the two persons he cared for the most.

"Daddy!" Maiu suddenly cried and ran towards the man and wrapped her arms around his waist as best as she could.

"Maiu?" Jou asked, confused at the girl's actions but patted her head nevertheless. He then looked up at his boyfriend, a questioning look on his face.

"She heard you," Seto said simply while sitting on the couch that was pushed up against the wall.

The doctor's eyes widened and looked down again. He could feel tears soak through his pants.

"Daddy." Maiu called softly. "Does Mommy love me?"

"Wha?" Jou knelt before his daughter. "Of course your mother loves you! Why would you think differently?"

"Because," Maiu said with a sniffle and a wipe of an eye. "She doesn't want to come to my b-birthday party."

"She's just a busy woman. You know that," Jou said with a tired smile.

"She's always busy!" Maiu yelled and pushed her father away. "Don't defend her!" She yelled and ran out of the office, her sobs making Jou's calls faint to all.

Jou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "God."

Seto shrugged. "The joys of having children."

Jou glared in his direction. "Shut up."

(...)

_(One Day Later)_

The sound of children, along with noise makers and music suitable for the little one's made Seto's head pound uncomfortably. In his hand was a small cup of warm lemonade. Sitting besides him was his brother and that damn boyfriend-assisant of his.

"Wow, Jou has really put a lot in this party." Mokuba said while looking around the main hall, small Eiffel towers and and poodles decorated where they sat.

Jou had decided to go along with a "Paris Princess" theme for Maiu. And she loved it. The blond haired girl was dressed in a bright red dress, white laced stockings, and a pair of shining black boots. As for her hair, it was held in a high ponytail, with a bright red ribbon.

"Yeah," Seto said with a small smile. "He really did. I am surprised he got Maiu to calm down."

Mokuba made a sound before standing when he saw familiar faces enter the house.

"Yami! Yugi!" The raven haired man called and left his brother and boyfriend alone on the couch.

"So," Noah started. "When are you coming back home?"

"Don't you fucking talk to me." Seto hissed.

(...)

Jou sighed but smiled when the mother's of Maiu's friends looked his way, blushes on each of their faces.

Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Women.

"Is something the matter?"

"Eek!" Jou cried-in a manly way and turned to the source of the voice, only to see his mentee staring up at him, one brow raised in curiosity.

"Jou-sensei..." Ryou started uneasily. "Are you alright?"

"Ah," Jou said with a smile. "I'm fine. You just scared me."

Ryou smiled softly before running his fingers through his short hair. "Heh, sorry about that."

"No worries." The blond said while waving his hand. "So, how are you and Bakura doing?"

Ryou shrugged. "It's alright, I guess." The care nurse then tilted his head to the side. "I mean, what with everything that happened." He muttered.

"Ah." Jou said, unsure what to say after that. "Where is Bakura anyway?"

"Well, I guess playing with the children. They were tugging at his hair." Ryou said with a small giggle. "I am going to go and find him. I don't want him to go jail for killing a kid."

Jou chuckled and waved the care nurse away and turned to the kitchen to see if the cake he had ordered was finally done.

Maiu's birthday party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves with the indoor games and all the fine food that Jou and the help served. A few moments ago, Jou-along with the help of the other adults gathered everyone so that could sing to the beaming blond girl. The smile that was on her face as her birthday cake was wheeled out made everyone coo and laugh.

God, she was so cute.

"Alright!" Jou called. "Time to open the gifts!"

As everyone was ushered into another part of the house, the main foyer door opened, and in stepped Mai. The blond woman shook any snow that was in her hair before she pulled off her purple coat.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard the cheering and singing coming from the room before her. Sighing, the Agent took the box she had in her arms and headed to the room. God. She was scared as fuck.

Mai had told herself-and her current boyfriend that she wasn't going to attend Maiu's birthday party to avoid all of the awkward conversations with the other parent's. But guilt hit her hard.

So, here she was, and hoping that everything was going to go well.

As soon as the Agent walked into the second room, she felt eyes on her. Her sharp purple eyes avoided the disapproving looks from parents and her ex-husband's friends alike. But, there was one person who was happy to see her.

"Mommy!" Maiu cried, rushing into the woman's arms. The smile she had on her face made Mai's heart thud with guilt once more. "I thought you weren't coming!" Maiu said, her hand curling around the woman's free hand and pulled her more into the room.

"Of course," Mai scoffed and shoved her daughter playfully. "I wouldn't miss your party!"

While Maiu smiled at the reassuring words, everyone else frowned.

"Presents, Presents!" The children chanted while the guest of honor sat at the front of a large wooden table. Different shapes and sizes littered the said table; but all of them were the same colors. Black and Pink.

"Open mine first Maiu!" A red-haired boy from the girl's class cried; shoving the medium sized box her way.

"No, mine!"

"Maiu! Maiu!"

Jou sighed as the small children began to fuss over which gift to open first. "Hey, why doesn't she open the ones from her parent's first?" Jou suggested with a tired smile and reached for his black and silvered colored box.

"Waah!" Maiu cried happily, her small hands struggling to wrap around the said box before tearing the wrapping vicious, throwing the torn paper behind her some of it landing in Bakura and Marik's wild hair.

"Eee!" Maiu said and held up her gift for the others to see. It was a easel, along with various paint brushes and pencils, and pens. A complete set for an inspiring artist.

"Thank you daddy!" Maiu said as she placed her gift to the side and began to work at another. And in the matter of moments, half of the presents were opened. The only ones that were left were Kaiba's and Mai's.

"I will open mommy's first!" Maiu called to the others and snatched the box from Mai. Quickly, her small hand's worked away the paper, and her vibrant shining purple eyes then dimmed when she saw what laid in the box.

A pair of boots.

"Do you like?" Mai asked, ruffling Maiu's curly hair. "I got them from Paris; since it was your birthday theme."

Jou's mouth twitched angrily when he saw the disappointed look on his daughter's face while Mai continued to explain-or more like brag on how much the suede boots cost and who where they from.

"They are great mom!" Maiu said and pushed the box aside and turned to Seto. Without another word, the CEO placed his box in front of the girl and moved to join Jou.

Everyone seemed to grow quiet when Maiu undid the ribbon and the box began to shake. Surprised, Maiu turned to look at her father who simply ushered her to finish opening her gift.

Biting her lip, Maiu did what she was told and nearly shrieked when the box top flew open. Then, a pair of sharp of blue metallic eyes peered from the opening. Everyone watched in amazement as a feline sized creature climbed out of the box and sat before Maiu.

It was a miniature blue eyes white dragon.

"This is a prototype robotic animal that my company is working on." Seto explained while the robotic dragon spread it's wings and let out a soft cry.

"It is real as we could make it," Seto continued while watching Maiu reach out to pet the creature. "It has it's own body heat, breathes, and it's own personality."

Maiu smiled when her small hands brushed against the dragon's muzzle and was amazed that it was slightly warm and wet, just like a dog's nose would be. The artificial scales were also smooth and slightly leathery.

"It's amazing!" Maiu gasped, and soon others began to praise the brunette, leaving Mai to watch as her daughter grab her pet and hug it close before jumping from her seat and run over to her father and Seto.

That vibrant shine was once in her eyes as Seto rubbed her head affectionately and chuckled when Maiu hugged him tightly.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like it at all.

There was no way in hell she was going to be outdone by her ex's new lover, and certainly not loose her daughter to them either.

Yep! So what will happen? 83 I don't even know. If you liked, tell me what you thought of it!

Next side chapter: Pass Out.

Focus: Kisara and the girls.


	18. Lies You Told Me

Disclaimer: I'd say I did, but I value my freedom. I don't like lawyers.

Stalker's Note: Hello! I am guessing a writing bug took a big bite of me and I am writing up a storm! Anyway, this story is almost at the 200 review mark! Thank you!

**Chapter 17**

**Lies You Told Me**

It was nearly noon when Bakura finally woke up and he felt like shit. His mouth tasted like shit, and his body felt dirty. Groaning the white haired editor sat up in the bed, his eyes barely open as he scanned his surrounding before the memories of last night seemed to fly right through his mind's eye.

Oh shit...

Bakura's hand flew to his mouth to keep himself from letting out a string of curses. What in the hell was he thinking last night? He already knew that he wasn't that damn drunk when Masika had persuaded him to leave the club and follow back home. No, he was far from that.

His mind then went back to how Masika was clenching onto him desperately, muttering how she wouldn't leave him; just like Ryou did.

Ryou...

Muttering underneath his breath, Bakura threw back the covers and searched for his clothes. He had to get the hell out of here before...

"Good morning Bakura!" Masika chirped, walking into the bedroom, dressed in a over-sized tee-shirt and a pair of cute lace boy shorts. Her stomach was beginning to show more and Bakura could not look away from the actor's protruding stomach.

"W-Where are you going?" Masika stuttered as she watched Bakura pull on rest of his clothing.

"Last night was a mistake." Bakura said as he re-did his shirt.

Masika's amber brown eyes widened, they then glistened as her hand clenched onto the shirt she wore. She suddenly felt light headed.

"W-what?" She gasped.

"You heard me." Bakura said. "I am still dating Ryou. I messed up. I messed up bad," the editor said and spared the girl a glance and pulled on his boots.

"He _left _you!" Masika yelled, her hand clenched onto her shirt even more. "Forget about him!"

Bakura sighed and stood. "I can't. Excuse me."

The black haired woman said nothing as her ex calmly walked pass her, or did he spare her another glance as she clenched onto the door handle as she slid down onto the floor. She forced herself to take in all of the air that she could as everything around her began to spin and grasped at her chest to calm her raging heartbeat.

"Damn it," Bakura sighed and closed the door behind him, not knowing that Masika was having an panic attack.

A moment later, a small 'thump' echoed to the living room, and in the hallway laid Masika, unconscious on the hardwood floor.

(...)

"Good morning Ryou!"

Ryou pushed back his bangs when he heard his friend's bright voice. He smiled as the woman came from out of the kitchen, dressed in a apron and with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Good morning," he replied and sat at the dining table.

"Didn't sleep that well did you?" Kisara called as she walked back into the kitchen.

"No." Ryou answered with a yawn. "I just kept thinking about what Bakura is going to say when he see's me."

"I am pretty sure he's going to be ecstatic to see you. Everyone is."

"Wait," Ryou blinked. "What do you mean by 'everyone'?" He then stood up and walked into the kitchen when the former mental patient didn't answer.

"Kisara," Ryou called his voice a bit high with worry.

"Don't think I wasn't going to call everyone," Kisara said with a sigh and finally turned to her friend. "They are on their way here now. I am making breakfast for everyone." She said and tilted her head to the counter. Pancakes, eggs, and other foods were lined on black plates.

"B-But I didn't want them to know I was back!" Ryou said and began to flap his arms desperately.

"Why not?" Kisara asked, a brow raised. "I know you weren't planning on leaving again."

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's settled." Kisara said and shoved the short haired man out of the kitchen. "Now, get dressed, the others should be here soon."

Ryou was about to open his mouth to protest, but he quickly closed it and walked back into his boyfriend's room. There was no need to argue with a former mental patient while wielding knifes and other sharp objects.

_(Ding dong!)_

_"They are here!" _Kisara called in her sing song voice, and it made Ryou groan as he pulled on a shirt. He then bit his lip when he heard four voices...one he dreaded to hear.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Malik.

Taking in a breath, Ryou ran his fingers through his hair nervously and exited the bedroom and smiled when he saw Malik standing in the hallway.

"Hey there Malik," Ryou said, stepping back when he saw the fury in his childhood friend's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Malik yelled, and grabbed onto Ryou's shirt and began to shake him. "Do you know how worried we were! How I thought something happened to you?" Malik screeched and began to shake him even more.

"Malik!" Marik yelled and grabbed his husband around the waist and pulled him away from a dizzy Ryou and dragged him back into the living room.

Once Ryou regained his senses, he hesitantly followed Marik into the living room. Yami and Yugi smiled and joined his side in the matter of moments.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried and wrapped his arms around his former's nurse waist. "I was so worried about you!" He then stepped back and gasped. "You cut your hair? Why?"

Ryou blushed. "I guess it was time for a change that's all."

Yami crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You had Bakura worried. He was on the verge of killing someone." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"O-oh." Ryou said while looking down to the floor. "Have any of you talked to him this morning?"

"No, we haven't." Seto spoke up as he shifted on Bakura's leather couch. "Jou has been trying to calling him all morning."

"Me too." Kisara said. A small frown crept onto her lips. "I hope he didn't do anything reckless."

"Nah," Yami said with a wave. "He knows better than that."

"But Yami," Yugi said with a roll of the eyes. "Didn't you just tell Ryou that Bakura was on the verge of killing someone?"

The author blushed and turned away.

Jou held back a slight laugh before turning to his mentee. "So, Ryou, are you going to tell us where you have been hiding out all this time?"

Everyone turned to Ryou. All of them wanted to ask; but they were too afraid too.

"No." Ryou said with a small shake. "I-I just can't tell you guys right now." Ryou began to play with his fingers. "When I am ready, I will."

"Ryou..."

"Say," Kisara said while breaking the silence. "Who is up for breakfast?"

(...)

Bakura's brow rose questionably as he drove up to his house, he quickly recognized the cars that were in his driveway. The only question that was in his mind was why in the hell were they in his drive way in the first place.

Turning off his truck, Bakura climbed out of his truck and threw his scarf over his neck and hurried to the front door and unlocked it before stepping inside slowly.

"What in the hell?"

"Bakura!"

Before the editor could even pull down his scarf, his cousin was by his side. Her blue eyes shone up into his confused brown ones.

"Kisara," Bakura called uneasily. "Why is everyone here?"

Kisara's smile grew. "Come on, come on!" She waited for Bakura to take off his coat, scarf, and boots before pulling him further into the house and into the living room.

"What in the hell Kisara!" Bakura yelled as Kisara tugged on his arm uncomfortably. "Why-"

Bakura's words were caught in his throat when his eyes landed on a very familiar white haired man.

"R-Ryou?"

Ryou stood nervously. "H-Hi Bakura..."

(...)

Panya yawned as she unlocked her front door and threw the keys in a empty bowl in the foyer. A moment later, her dead cellphone joined it. She would charge it later.

The publicist then undid her coat, scarf and boots as she walked into the living room, not caring where they landed. It was her house. She noticed her sister's coat and boots near the coffee table and it made her relax. She had totally forgot that they were together last night.

"Masika," Panya called lazily and yawned again and passed her blinking answering machine. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't get a answer before heading to the temporary room she had given her sister before freezing.

There, in the hallway, laid her sister, her skin looked pale, and she could vaguely see the blue veins underneath her sister's skin.

"Masika!" Panya cried and dropped to the floor and began to shake her little sister. A sob broke from her lips when the actor didn't respond.

"Masika! Masika wake up!"

(...)

"Where in the fuck have you been? What did you do to yourself?"

Ryou bit his lip and looked away from the editor who was merely inches away from him. After Bakura had gotten over the shock of seeing the one who has had suddenly disappeared two weeks ago, he had pulled him into his bedroom and threatened anyone not to follow before shutting the door.

"I am sorry Bakura," Ryou said softly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He snapped back.

"I-I just needed to get away," Ryou continued. "I mean, finding out that the woman who you were suppose to marry being pregnant?" He then turned angry and glared at the editor.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore it?"

"Yes!" Bakura yelled and threw his arms in the air. "Yes, ignore it! This whole thing has nothing to do with you!"

Ryou bristled. How dare Bakura say something like that?

"Aren't we dating! Didn't I tell you that I loved you? This does concern me, I am in your life now." Ryou's lower lip began to tremble and he clenched onto his pants.

"The thought of her carrying your child..." A sob escaped from the care nurse's mouth. "I don't want you to leave me Bakura..."

Bakura eyes widened as he stared at Ryou who was now fully sobbing. A pain of guilt hit him hard in the chest as the memory of what happened last night with Masika came back into mind.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered and walked over and embraced the younger in his arms and held him tightly. "Fuck, you had me so worried when you left."

"I know, I know." Ryou cried and clenched onto his boyfriend's shirt. "I just want everything to just...disappear, so it would be only me and you." Ryou whispered as his pale fingers flexed over Bakura's shirt.

"I love you so much Bakura," Ryou continued. "I am just so afraid of losing you."

Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou closer. "You won't loose me."

Ryou's body seemed to relax slightly when Bakura said this but he continued to cry. He just couldn't fully believe those words. Not yet.

Bakura couldn't tell Ryou. He just couldn't.

The small atmosphere that the couple had created was suddenly disrupted when the door was flung open revealing Kisara whose eyes were wide with panic.

"You guys!" Kisara cried. "Masika's in the hospital!"

_"What?"_

_(...)_

Panya walked nervously back and forth in front of her sister's private room. Her whole body was shaking terribly. The sight of seeing her sister on that floor made her shake even more.

"Calm down." She told herself and began to pace even faster. "She will be alright..."

"Panya!"

The black haired woman jumped at the sudden call but quickly relaxed when she saw her friend's exit the elevator and run her way. Kisara was the first to give her a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" She asked, frowning when she noticed how shaken up her friend was.

"I don't know," Panya said with a small shrug and turned back to the room where her sister was being kept.

"The doctors won't tell me anything. Its been almost an hour."

"She will be alright." Kisara said with a small smile and placed a hand on the publicist shoulder.

"Thanks." Panya muttered and sighed softly when she saw Bakura standing near the chairs besides Masika's room but she then frowned when she noticed his hand was linked with someone else's. She then let out a gasp.

"Ry-"

_Click_

Panya, along with everyone else turned when the off-limits door leading to Masika's room opened, and out stepped a middle-aged doctor.

"How is she doctor?" Panya asked, rushing over to the man, she didn't care that he moved away from her.

"She is fine." He muttered, his gray eyes then looked down to the chart in his hands. "Ms. Sakmet just fainted due to all the stress she was under. The stress put too much strain on her heart."

Panya paled. "Her heart?"

"Yes," the doctor said with a nod. "I am assuming that she has been under a lot of pressure lately." He then frowned. "Along with her being pregnant, and the drinking."

"Wait...Masika's been drinking?" Yugi asked with a frown.

"Yes, she has. Her blood works shows it. She needs to be careful. Otherwise, she is going to harm the baby."

Ryou looked over to Bakura when he felt the sudden pressure on his hand. He didn't look all that happy with the news. Blankly, Ryou just looked ahead while the doctor continued to explain the actor's condition.

"After she wakes up, we are going to run more tests on her, to see how far along she is in her pregnancy and so on." He then turned to Panya. "You may go in and see her, but one at a time."

Panya nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you for all your help doctor."

With a nod, the doctor walked off, leaving everyone else to stand in silence.

"We have to go Panya," Jou said as he walked over to the black haired woman and embraced her tightly. "Seto and I need to go pick up Maiu from Mai. Keep me updated alright?"

"Alright," Panya muttered while returning the hug. She then smiled softly when Seto hugged her as well.

With a few more good-byes, Jou and Seto left.

"You guys can go ahead and leave too." Panya called to Malik and Marik. "I will just keep you guys updated and everything."

Malik frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, we can stay..."

"No," Panya said with a tired smile. "I kind of want to be alone with her right now, I hope you understand."

"If you say so," Marik said with a shrug and gave his friend a hug. "Call us yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see her before we leave," Yugi said and turned to Yami who only nodded and watched as Yugi opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I am going to stay." Kisara said suddenly and grabbed the dark haired woman's hand and smiled. "You're going to need someone to talk to."

"Heh," Panya smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Ryou smiled at the girls before turning to his boyfriend with a small frown. He didn't like that look on his face. The care nurse opened his mouth to say something, but the door leading to Masika's room opened and Yugi stepped out, leaving the door open.

"Bakura, she wants to see you." He said and joined Yami but not before giving Panya and Kisara a hug, telling them both that he talk to them later on in the day.

"We are going to leave soon as I go see Masika," Bakura whispered into his lover's ear and squeezed his hand tenderly.

"Hm." Ryou said and kissed the editor softly on the cheek before releasing the older man's hand and watched as Bakura entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Ryou felt like crying.

(...)

"Hey you," Masika said with a tired laugh.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked in a surprisingly soft voice as his brown eyes took in the woman's appearance.

Her hair looked tussled, and her skin looked pale. Various IV's were taped down on on her wrist and arms, another band was wrapped around her stomach and attached with another machine; monitoring her unborn child's heart beat.

"I'm doing fine." Masika said with a sigh. "I guess...when you left this morning; everything just came crashing down."

Bakura sighed this time. "I...last night, it meant nothing Masika; you know that. It was something that I feel guilty about now that-"

"-Now that Ryou's back." Masika finished. "I know. I don't care. I...I won't tell him about what happened." The actor then said, her hand tapped her stomach playfully. "I don't need too."

"I am warning you right now Masika; you aren't going to ruin my relationship with Ryou."

"Well, you can't say that now, can you?"

"Whatever." Bakura muttered and turned for the door.

"I will see you later!" Masika called playfully and giggled when Bakura walked out.

Ryou; who was sitting and talking with the girls, jumped up and was at Bakura's side in a moment. His brow raised when he noticed the look in the editor's face but said nothing.

"Are you ready to go?" Bakura asked, taking Ryou's hand in his again.

"Yeah," Ryou breathed. "But, I want to see if Masika's alright."

"Are you sure?" Kisara asked, looking worried. "I mean-"

"Of course." Ryou said with a small smile. "I am not that much of an evil person and not seeing how she is."

"Alright then." Panya said. Everyone could see the worried look in her eyes. "Go on. But, hurry. I am guessing Bakura wants to leave as soon as possible."

Ryou said something before walking off, and into's the woman's room.

"Do you think that was such a good idea?" Kisara asked as soon as the door closed. "Isn't this the first time that they met?"

"Yeah," Panya said with a sigh. "But, I doubt that Masika is going to say anything. She's too ill right now."

"Yeah," Bakura said. "But what about Ryou?"

(...)

"Hello there!" Ryou chirped as he closed the door behind him, his eyes shone brightly when he took in Masika's confused face.

"Wha-who are you?"

Ryou tilted his head the side. "You should know my voice; Ryou. Bakura's boyfriend..."

A flash went through the actor's amber eyes.

"Ahhh..." She said slowly. "You're the one."

"Yeah, that's me." Ryou said, his smile then faded slowly. He didn't like that look on the other's face. The look was smug; as if she knew something that he didn't.

"It's nice to meet you, finally." Ryou continued. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Thanks. Though, I felt better last night before coming in here." The actor said while fanning her face with her hand carefully.

"Hm."

"Well," Masika said, hoping that the implied words would capture Ryou's mind and leave him thinking about it. "I am kind of tired; and the little one here isn't keeping still sooo.." She trailed off.

Ryou bit the inside of his lip. "Right. Well, take care. Hope you feel better; I guess.."

"Thanks for the wishes."

When the door opened again, Bakura swallowed hard when he noticed the look on the care nurse's face. He didn't like that look at all.

"Are you ready to go?" Ryou asked, suddenly becoming irritable.

"Yeah, I am." The editor casted a glance at Kisara and Panya. "See you two later."

"Bye." The girls said in unison. They then looked at each other when the couple walked towards the elevator and out of ear's reach.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea." Kisara said.

"Well, I suppose it wasn't." Panya said while rubbing the back of her head. "But, what can you do?"

"You're right about that."

Bakura watched Ryou once they entered the elevator and he noticed how hard he jabbed the button before standing in the far corner.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked cautiously. He didn't want to say anything that would irk his boyfriend into leaving for another two weeks.

"It's nothing." Ryou said a moment later and sighed while watching the red numbers descend slowly. Ryou then made a sound of surprise when he was suddenly tugged towards the other.

"B-Bakura?"

"Are you okay? Really?" Bakura asked softly and pushed away shorter bangs from doe brown eyes.

Ryou blushed at the soft and yet sudden affection before nodding. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. But yet, he moved as close as he could to the editor.

"Bakura...please...kiss me?"

And Bakura did.

(Two weeks later)

"Where is it..." Ryou muttered to himself as he dug through his shirt drawer and pulled out undershirts and other necessary things he might need.

"Ryou," Bakura called. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"Hold on Bakura!" Ryou yelled. "I can't find my black tank top!"

Bakura sighed and entered his boyfriend's bedroom and leaned against the door.

"It's winter." Bakura deadpanned. "I seriously doubt you're going to need it."

"Shut up."

Bakura only smirked as he continued to watch his lover move around his room, almost tripping over his two small bags while doing so. The past two weeks had been rocky for both Bakura and Ryou. With Masika still in the hospital; and with the couple trying to work over their relationship, both the editor and the care nurse was looking toward to the holiday vacation in Osaka.

"Are you ready now?" Bakura asked three minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ryou chirped and grabbed his bags. "Come on, I know Kisara and the others are having a fit outside."

Bakura chuckled. "I'm sure they are."

Making sure everything was locked up and turned off, Ryou followed his boyfriend out of the house and giggled when he saw his best friend climb out of the big black truck Bakura had rented.

"Sorry Kisara," Ryou said while handing his things to Bakura. "I couldn't find something."

"Psh." Bakura said while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Kisara said while rolling her eyes. "You guys are ready now. Come on; Malik says that we should get on the road now, we don't want to hit heavy traffic."

"She right." Bakura said while closing the trunk. "Come on, let's go." He grinned and slapped Ryou on the ass playfully before opening the driver's door.

Ryou blushed hotly while giggling. He couldn't wait to get to Osaka. During this vacation, it was all about him and Bakura.

"Ryou!" Kisara called impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Coming!"

(...Authors Ending Notes...)

This chapter is over!

I hoped everyone liked it! :3 Review and tell me! And yes, Ryou is afraid to tell everyone where he was, and there is a reason why. But, he tells it all in the next chapter! And...there will be a LEMON! A nice Bakura x Ryou Lemon!

How steamy will it be?

...Wall... That's all I have to say about that. XD

So, review everyone! Make this be my birthday gift! I am going to be 21 next week! :3 (finally legal to do things I was doing at 16)

Ranting! Alright! Bye!

Chapter 18: Russian Roulette


	19. Russian Roulette

Disclaimer:

Me no own. Me wish I did.

**Stalker's Notes:** Hello everyone! How is everyone? Good? I am glad everyone liked the last chapter; and thanks for all the birthday wishes and for the feedback!

Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Russian Roulette **

"God, it's cold as fuck out here." Bakura muttered as he stepped out of the rental truck, his brown eyes narrowing when the wind began to pick up, making some of the fallen snow brush against his face.

"Well," Kisara said as she grabbed her pink luggage. "Let's hurry up and get inside."

Bakura muttered something else but he did as he was told and grabbed his and Ryou's luggage. Ryou smiled at his boyfriend before closing the truck door before following the others. As he walked down the entry way, the care nurse's doe brown eyes looked over the large estate with wonder.

All of trees that surrounded the house were bare but, it somehow added to the scenery. The house was modern and the large wooden doors were slightly open due to Malik's eagerness to get inside.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Ryou asked, sliding off his coat once they entered the house. The large entry way was golden and cream, a large diamond chandelier hung over the foyer. Dozens of pictures decorated the walls, some with Kisara and Bakura, and others with people that Ryou couldn't recognize.

"This is my Aunt and Uncle's vacation house." Kisara said happily, her pea coat laid on the stair's banister.

Ryou rose a brow. "Aunt and Uncle? You mean..."

"Yes, this is my mother's and father's house." Bakura said while running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why we had to come to this house though." The editor added, looking over to a laughing Kisara.

Ryou could only laugh as well. He knew that he needed this vacation, so did the others. Kisara knew this so she had came up with the idea to leave Domino for the winter holiday, to get away from everything else. Needless to say, everyone else was on board with the white haired woman's suggestion. And now, here they were.

"Okay then." Malik said with a smile. "Why don't we get settled, I know half of us are eager to get some rest."

"Yeah," Ryou said through a yawn. "I can't wait to get some sleep."

"You guys go upstairs." Kisara said while moving her bags to the side and turned the group of guys. "You can be sure you will have a good meal to wake up too."

"That sound's good to me." Marik said while patting his stomach. "You really know how to cook." The club owners eyes then looked over to his husband who was pulling some of his luggage up the stairs. "Too bad Malik doesn't have those skills."

Kisara giggled. "That isn't good to say. Now, Yami, Yugi, upstairs! I want this to be a surprise!"

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked with a small frown. "I could help you, we took those classes together you know."

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright." Yugi said slowly before picking up his own things.

The white haired woman smiled as she watched her friends climb up the stairs and and disappear down another hallway. She then turned and pulled her cellphone from her over sized sweat pants and skimmed her phone book before finding the correct number before pressing the _'SEND' _button.

She leaned against the wall as the phone began to ring. It only lasted a matter of seconds before someone answered in a seemingly polite voice.

"Hey, I was just letting you know that Bakura and the others are here." Kisara said in a hushed tone before she began to play with her hair when the person on the other side of the phone said something, making Kisara smile.

"Yeah, he nor Ryou knows that you guys are coming. They are all resting right now."

Another pause.

"You will be here in two hours?" Kisara asked happily. "Great! I am sure Bakura is going to be surprised to see you!"

* * *

Ryou couldn't sleep.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had taken a light nap for an hour in a half before waking up again. So Ryou laid on his back, his brown eyes staring at the cream colored ceiling. His small hands laid cross on his stomach.

The reason why he couldn't fall asleep didn't know. The care nurse sighed in frustration before sitting up, knocking the arm that was on his waist away. Ryou couldn't help but smile when Bakura's facial expression changed before rolling away and fell back into his deep sleep-snoring and grumbling and all.

Ryou giggled at his boyfriend before reaching for his house shoes and slipped out of the room.

Maybe he could help Kisara.

* * *

"Ah! No, that doesn't go that way!"

"Hush you. I know what I am doing."

"Ah. Maybe she's right...I don't think that it's suppose to be that color..."

Ryou couldn't help but raise a brow as he walked down the stairs, it when even higher when he heard a shriek of laughter followed by halfhearted threats and curses. He quickly noticed Kisara's laugh mix in with another, but who were the other two people?

It couldn't be Yugi or the others-these strangers voices were too high in pitch.

Taking a breath, Ryou walked into the kitchen and he felt his jaw drop. In the kitchen stood Kisara, partly covered in floor. Beside her stood two girls-both looked alike with their shoulder length white hair except one of the girl's crown of hair was dyed a bright neon pink.

But what Ryou couldn't look away from was their dark chocolate brown eyes.

Before Ryou could even open his mouth, the girl with the bright neon pink hair made a sound of surprise (which sounded like someone one choking) before rushing over to him and grabbed his face and turned his head sharply to the side before doing it again, only in the other direction.

"Ugh!" Ryou cried out at the certain jerk.

"What the hell Bakura?" The girl yelled, completely ignoring the others cry of pain. "You haven't been gone THAT long to change like this!"

Another sharp jerk.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Eh, Rie?" Kisara called before letting out a laugh. "That isn't Bakura."

The newly named Rie turned to Kisara with a confused look. "What do you mean this isn't Bakura? I think I would know my own brother's face."

Ryou eyes widened. Brother? This girl was Bakura's sister? What the hell?

The other girl who looked like Rie sighed before running her fingers through her hair. "Look again Rie. That isn't kid brother."

Rie snorted before turning back to Ryou before pausing.

"Those eyes...this isn't Bakura."

"No shit Sherlock." Kisara said while trying to remove some of the flour from her body. "Rie, Rei, let me introduce you to Bakura's boyfriend Ryou. Ryou, meet Bakura's sisters, Rie and Rei."

"Eh?" Both the girls and Ryou cried out in unison.

* * *

"Wait, he didn't tell you that he had older sisters?" Rie asked, sitting across from Ryou with a teacup in hand.

"I'm afraid not." Ryou said with a small smile. "The only family I know of Bakura's is Kisara."

"What a load of crap." Rie huffed, her arms folding over her chest. "I mean, I tell everyone who my brother is!"

"That's because kid brother is famous," Rei said with a chuckle.

"That's beside the point."

Ryou smiled. The Sato sister's were actually weren't that bad. Well, besides the fact that Rie had the need to curse in every other sentence she said. But besides that; the care nurse found out that the girls were twins-only two years apart from his boyfriend. He also found out that Bakura's relationship was strained, and that was the reason why the girls were here to see their brother.

"So, how long have you and Bakura been dating?" Rei asked, dusting some left over flour away from her neon colored shirt.

"Uh, a few months," Ryou whispered.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do. He's very special to me. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Aw." Kisara teased, shoving her ex-nurse playfully.

"Quit it!" Ryou shouted playfully, only to be shoved by Kisara again.

"Is something going on down here?"

Ryou and the white haired girls turned at the sudden voice, only to see Malik and Yugi sat the end of the staircase, both of their eyes wide with shock.

"Oh!" Kisara jumped from the couch. "Did we wake you?"

"Na, you didn't. We just got tired of listening to our guys snoring." Malik said while rolling his hand, his eyes looking over the twins.

"Care to introduce us?" Yugi asked with a small smile.

Ryou covered his mouth knowing as soon as Kisara introduced Rie and Rei, there would be a lot of yelling and cursing involved. And laughter.

"You guys." Kisara said, referring to the sisters. " I want you to meet Malik; husband of Marik Ishtar and Yugi; fiance of Yami Atem." Both Yugi and Malik nodded in their direction.

"And this is Rie, and Rei Sato. Bakura's older sisters..." Kisara finished.

"..."

Ryou inwardly cheered. Here it comes...

"No fucking way!" Malik yelled. "How come he never told us he had siblings?" The Egyptian threw his arms up in frustration when the girls shrugged.

"Leave it up to that prick of a bastard to not tell me something like this...I mean, seriously?" Malik continued, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Eh," Yugi laughed. "Please excuse him. He isn't all there..."

Both the girls laughed.

"What the fuck?"

The playful atmosphere was suddenly broken and all eyes turned back to the entry way, only to see one furious looking Bakura.

"Bakura!" Rie yelled, bouncing over to her little brother and wrapped her slim arms around the editor's neck. "How come you haven't called us or anything like that?" she asked while trying to jump up and down to wrap legs around his waist.

"Ugh!" Bakura cried, shoving the girl off of him. "Why in hell are you here in the first place?"

"Because mother told us to visit," Rei said while crossing her arms over her chest, her white locks fell off her shoulder's when she cocked her head to the side impishly. "Mother said that she was worried about you. She expects you to attend the family gathering Sunday.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That isn't happening."

"You have to go Bakura!" Kisara yelled, her hands clasping over Rie's. "Your mother and everyone else is worried about you. You don't want to upset them do you?"

"I came here to relax. Not be hounded by my family or anyone else." Bakura said before turning to the twins. "Now, tell them what I said and leave."

"Bakura..." Ryou whispered while watching her boyfriend walk pass him and climb back up the stairs, leaving everyone else standing in the foyer.

After a moment or so, Rie sighed. "Well," she started. "We tried. Are you coming Sunday Kisara?"

The blue eyed girl nodded. "Yes, I am. Tell everyone that I will see them then."

With parting words, the girls left both of them angry with their brother's decision on seeing his family members. Kisara had excused herself after her other cousin's left, saying that she had a dinner to finish Yugi had followed after her, knowing that she wasn't up to cooking anymore. The small whimper that came from her lips as she turned the corner told him so.

Meanwhile, in the foyer, Malik had scoffed and made a comment towards the white haired editor's behavior before walking off, muttering about playing a game or something else of that nature. Ryou sighed before heading back into the room he shared with his boyfriend, eager to know what was going on between his family.

When he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to see Bakura on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked cautiously, closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Bakura breathed. "No, nothing is alright. Did they leave?"

"Yeah," Ryou said with a smile sigh before sitting beside his boyfriend, he then scooted closer until his head rested on the others shoulder. The care nurse sighed when Bakura's long white locks tickled his nose. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Bakura snapped.

"Yes, there is." Ryou continued in his soft voice. There was no need for him to raise his voice at the editor now, what was that going to solve? Instead, the smaller white haired man simply reached for one of the hand's that covered the editor's face before clenching it in his own hand.

"If you want to talk about it, you know you can come to me right?" Ryou asked before placing kiss on Bakura's lips. He then smiled when Bakura leaned forward so that their lips fully touched each others. The kiss was a bit of hesitant on Bakura's part but Ryou quickly took care of that. Suddenly, Bakura found himself laying back on the bed, staring up dark doe brown eyes.

"Bakura." Ryou whispered as he leaned down and kissed the other again. A small moan escaped his mouth when he felt large hands move from the bed and clench onto his waist. God, all the emotions from the pass two weeks seemed to pour from Ryou. The anger, the sadness, frustration...everything. The only thing he wanted right now was Bakura.

Fuck everything else.

Bakura quickly did away with Ryou's sweater and threw it to the floor before letting his calloused hands run over his boyfriend's smooth soft skin. In the back of his mind, the editor noticed that Ryou's skin was much more smoother than Masika's while she held different curves that a woman should only have.

Pushing that from out of his mind, Bakura then continued to remove Ryou's clothing; leaving him in nothing in his boxers.

"Bakura," Ryou breathed, running his fingers through the editor's hair. "Are you sure? The others-the dinner.."

"Doesn't matter." Bakura growled. "I need this."

Ryou couldn't agree more.

With trembling hands, Ryou began to reach for his lover's shirt. Why was he trembling he didn't know. But he liked it. Soon, the shirt fell to the floor, followed by a belt and pants. As soon as that was done, Ryou took in a sharp breath as he took in his lover's chiseled chest before diving right in.

There was no possible way for Bakura to hold in the gasp of surprise when Ryou's mouth attacked his chest. Ryou tried his best to hide the smirk that crept onto his face after he heard his boyfriend swear loudly before continuing to run his tongue over the editors chest. He licked everywhere. Over Bakura's dusk colored nipples, over his abs, and even dipped his sinfully skillful tongue in Bakura's belly button. Slowly, he continued downwards before pausing, and sat up a bit.

Through hazed eyes, Bakura sent him a questioning look.

"Heh."Ryou said before running his finger's through his short hair. "Don't worry Bakura, we aren't going to stop." The care nurse pulled at the others boxers playfully. Quickly, Bakura caught on what his lover was telling him before sitting up as well, allowing his body to shift slightly so he could help Ryou do away with his boxers. Once they were thrown to the floor with everything else, Bakura then reached for Ryou's boxers. They were slipped off easily, leaving both of the white haired men bare, and ready for the the pleasure to come.

Ryou shifted closer to Bakura, so that he straddled his boyfriend and his arms wrapped around his neck. He then buried his face into the editor's neck, before whispering something loud enough for Bakura to hear and to send shivers down his spine.

"I want you to love me Bakura. I want you to claim me-hard and rough." Ryou said before running his tongue on down his shoulder blade.

"I missed you," Ryou continued and moved closer, groaning softly when their members brushed against each other. "I missed this..."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Ryou asked with small smile on his face.

Bakura surely didn't need an invitation at that. Slowly, he drew back from Ryou and pushed him away so that the nurse laid on the bed, panting and ready. He was still kind of wary since this was the second time that he and Ryou had actually had sex.

"Bakura.." Ryou moaned.

Growling lightly, the editor looked around, trying to find something to aid him. He then found Ryou's toiletries bag. Shifting, he quickly swiped it up and opening it. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see a small bottle of lube. Raising a brow at a giggling and blushing Ryou, Bakura only rolled his eyes before opening the cap and prepared himself. His breath hitched at the cool feeling, brushing that unwanted feeling away, he glanced at a eager looking Ryou.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked, grabbing Ryou's legs, pulling his close. Ryou nodded while biting his bottom lip as Bakura moved closer. God, this was going to feel so good.

"Take me hard, Bakura. I want to feel all of you." He knew Bakura would oblige. He had to. Ryou knew that Bakura wanted this much as he did.

Groaning, Bakura pulled the small body closer. kneeling between the creamy thighs, and began to push forward. The editor heard Ryou make a sudden cry, either it was from the pleasure or pain, he didn't know. Bakura continued to push forward, grabbing one of Ryou's limber legs and throwing it over his shoulder. It wasn't long before he was buried deep within the warmth of Ryou's body. Ryou stretched his arms to wrap around Bakura's neck and arch his back. He purred low in his throat, making Bakura's member quiver in response.

"You want me to take you hard." though it was not a question, Ryou nodded and clutched Bakura's shoulders. He drew back slowly but Ryou's body clung to his hardness, as if it could not bear to let go. Bakura growled before pulling out slowly before driving himself in, every bit as forceful as the other wished. At Ryou's cry of helpless pleasure, he did it again, finding the cries and sounds Ryou addicting.

He wanted to hear more.

The blows were perfect. Deft, determined, and gradually picking up speed as he built up a strong rhythm.

Ryou cried out, his hands trying to grip onto his lover's back as Bakura continued to thrust in and out of him with reckless abandon. His blunt nails couldn't do anything but rake themselves down the editor's back as Ryou continued to whisper (or more like shout) words of encouragement.

_"More-"_ Ryou cried.

Bakura complied, shoving himself fast and hard into Ryou. Ryou cries—if possible climbed up pitch as he continued to let out his signs of pleasure and dug his blunt nails into Bakura's shoulders. Bakura seemed to thrust with inhumanly speed, and it was driving him wild. Ryou couldn't even catch a breath between each fast thrust. Bakura sat up on his knees and lifted Ryou up by his waist. As he pulled Ryou roughly onto his hardness, he thrust powerfully at the same time. Ryou's eyes flew open and he shouted his ecstasy to the ceiling. He felt Bakura's fingers his his flesh roughly, but he didn't mind.

This...this was far more better than anything Ryou had ever had before. All of the people that Ryou had slept with before couldn't even measure up to this. Bakura wasn't holding back, and Ryou was glad that he didn't. With each thrust, a electric shot ran down his spine and it made Ryou's legs quiver and toes curl.

"Ah...Bakura, more!" Ryou groaned before grinding down on Bakura's member as soon as the other thrust up. That sent Bakura over the edge as he suddenly pulled out and flipped Ryou over, forcing him onto all fours. Ryou was about to protest the short wait but Bakura quickly slammed into him again. Ryou moaned loudly and gripped the wooden head board as Bakura pounded into him.

The bed rocked with such force that Ryou could see the little white scratch marks being engraved into the red painted walls. His hair was heavy with sweat and some clung to his face. Bakura kept hitting his magic spot, wringing more pleasured filled screams. He felt Bakura's weight on his back and warm breath on his ear. With each thrust, he whispered small devotions and it almost made Ryou cry.

Bakura had decided that he should have done this earlier. With each back breaking thrust he delivered onto Ryou, Bakura felt his frustration leave him. Everything left his mind when he heard his lover's cries of pleasure. His family, his book signings, Masika, everything. All that mattered was Ryou; the one who was so willing to let him to be this rough on him and encourage even more.

Ryou was his everything and he wasn't going to let that go. For no one.

"Ah!"

* * *

(….an hour and a half later...)

Ryou let out a breath as he curled against Bakura. The care nurse tried his best to ignore his aching backside, or the once warm liquid that now dried rub irritably against his thighs.

Doe brown eyes looked up at Bakura's sleeping face before smiling softly. Idly, he ran his hand down the editor's chest, his index finger running over the small love bites and faint nails marks that he had obtained through their lovemaking. He was more than positive that everyone in the house had heard them and he was kind of afraid to go downstairs since he knew that they were going to be teasing him about it. Or his former mentor trying to kill him since his daughter was in the house.

"What are you thinking about?"

"hm?" Ryou asked tiredly, not even bothering to look up.

Bakura shifted his weight so he could look down. Chuckling, Bakura caught Ryou's hand in his and brought it up for him to kiss. "I said what are you thinking about?"

"Everything." Ryou answered automatically. "I mean, with me leaving and everything...the thing with Masika..." Ryou drifted off.

"There is nothing to worry about." Bakura said sternly. "The situation with Masika will be taken care of. And the thing with you leaving, well... when you're ready to talk about it, I am going to be here. So don't worry."

Ryou shifted. "Alright..."

Bakura sighed while closing his eyes. "Of course, I am curious. Don't keep me in suspense."

Ryou tried to smile but he couldn't. Instead, he buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. "I am Bakura." he whispered and gave the editor a reassuring squeeze.

_'I just don't want you to leave me once I tell you...' _

* * *

Closing his own eyes, Ryou drifted off to sleep, both of them dreaming about their problems and the secrets that were eating away at them.

Back in Domino, at Memorial Domino Hospital sat Panya; sitting besides her sister's bedside, drifting in out of sleep while her sister's machines played in the background. The black haired woman was beyond tired. Her skin was pale, her usually straighten hair was tangled and a mess. The publicist wore the same clothes she had visited in two days ago. Nothing else mattered to the woman. No, the only thing that mattered was her sister who laid in the hospital bed, a breathing mask on her face since the actress body found it hard to breathe for itself.

The doctors of the hospital were worried. No, they were beyond worried. It showed since they would come in almost every thirty minutes to check on the younger Sakmet's vital signs.

She wasn't getting any better.

No, Masika was getting worse.

* * *

Well, I had yet again to put off where Ryou was. The reason why I didn't put it in this chapter is because I didn't want them to argue as soon as they connected back together. But! Next chapter promise! Since Bakura is going to tell Ryou about Masika.

I promise!

Review! I would love if you did! Edited chapter will be posted next weekend. My word is messing up seriously.

**Next Chapter: **"I Don't Believe You."

The condition of Masika reaches everyone at the vacation home and everyone is worried. Even Bakura. Ryou is angry. Tempers flare and hurtful words are said. Break-ups and connections are made.

As for the Sato's sisters, they are making two...three apperanences tops! They are NOT going to be in the story.


	20. I Don't Believe You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap. Just think. What if a yaoi fan DID own Yu-gi-oh? That would be so fucking awesome.

**Stalker's Notes:** Back with another chapter! And yes, this chapter Ryou will reveal where he had been for that two weeks. Now, I am warning you now. If Ryou's...actions are like seriously out there, then blame it on the music I was listening to. And my shitty mood. Blame that too.

But besides that; thanks for the continued support and the reviews! That urges me to do better! Also, this MIGHT be my last update for a AWHILE.

**Chapter 19**

**I don't believe you**

When Ryou and Bakura had joined the others after their rest, Ryou tried his bet to avoid the knowing looks of his friend. Kisara was blushing whenever she looked his way, as did Yugi. Malik, Yami and Marik had that gleam in their eyes; just eager to know the details. And as for Jou and Kaiba; well, they just looked pissed while Maiu had a questionable look on her face.

"Well," Kisara said, breaking silence. "Dinner is hot and ready. I hope you guys like it. I made your favorites." The white haired woman said while gesturing to the table. It was a nice layout of different foods.

"Wow," Yugi said as he sat at the table. "This all looks good."

The others agreed.

"Thanks!" Kisara beamed. "Rie and Rei helped too." She said before sitting down as well. After a few minutes; everyone was digging in.

"So," Malik started, trying to make dinner conversation. "Christmas is around the corner, do you guys have any plans?"

"Yeah," Yami said, picking up a few pieces of steak. "Yugi and I are going to New York we're staying until New Years; it's suppose to great at Times Square."

"Malik and I are going back to Egypt to visit the folks." Marik said with a shrug. "I don't know when we're coming back though."

"Mommy says she can't spend Christmas with me this year," Maiu said sadly but her expression soon brightened. "But Seto-kun and Daddy said we can celebrate it together!"

"That's wonderful Maiu," Ryou said with a smile before turning to Bakura.

"I guess that Kisara and I will be celebrating Christmas together.."

"You know it!" Kisara chirped before pulling on her cousin's arm. "Right along with Bakura!"

"Ugh."

Ryou smiled at his boyfriend's response. Bakura didn't say that he didn't want to spend the holidays with or Kisara. So, he took that as a yes.

"With that all settled," Jou said while clapping his hands together. "Let's finish eating, there is no way I am letting this food go to waste."

Maiu clapped her hands together in agreement. Seto only rolled his eyes at the two blonde's. Father like daughter.

(...)

"So, was it good?"

Ryou looked up from his book and his face was a bright red. "W-what did you just say?"

"You heard me." Malik said as he sat on the couch beside his childhood friend. "I mean, from what everybody else heard through the walls...it must have been."

Ryou's face grew even redder. "T-that isn't none of your business."

"It became my and everyone else's business when Bakura forgot to gag you."

"Malik!"

The lavender eyed Egyptian laughed before rolling his hand in a dismissive manner. "I was just playing with bunny. But, at least you guys found a way to release some of your frustration."

"Yeah," Ryou breathed and tried his best to hold a shiver that went done his spine as the memory of Bakura having him bent over the bed and plowing in and out of him flashed through his mind.

"Heh," Malik said with a smirk. "Like I say, sex is the best way to release pent up stress."

Again, Ryou had to agree with his friend.

(...)

Bakura sighed as he stood outside on his parent's patio, a lit cigarette in hand while his dark brown eyes stared ahead at the bare cherry blossom tree branches and the snow that covered it.

"There you are,"

Bakura turned to the patio entrance only to see Kisara standing there with her cellphone in hand.

"What is the matter?" Bakura asked, inhaling his cigarette once more before throwing it over the patio and into the snow below.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Panya," the white haired woman started uneasily. "It's about to Masika."

Bakura ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to ignore his fast beating heart. "What about her?"

"Well," Kisara bit her lip. "Masika's condition is getting worse. The doctors said it might be because of all the drinking she had been doing over the years."

Bakura's heart began to beat even faster. "And what about the baby?"

Even though the news was bad, Kisara couldn't help but smile when she heard the caring tone in her cousin's voice.

"Panya didn't say." She whispered. "But, I don't think it is good. Maybe...Maybe we should go back, just in case something bad happens."

Bakura sighed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What?"

Kisara jumped at the sudden voice and turned, her eyes then widened when she saw Ryou stand there, book in hand.

"Ryou!"

Ryou didn't even bother to acknowledge Kisara. Right now, his eyes were focused on his boyfriend.

"What did you just say?" Ryou repeated, a bit of anger running down his body. What was Bakura thinking? Was he going to actually leave him and go back to her?

Granted, Masika was sick and all, but Bakura should be trying to fix their relationship; he could always check in on the actress when they got back.

"We might be going back to Domino earlier; Panya told us that Masika's condition is worse." Kisara said with a small frown.

Ryou had to bite back the 'So?' that was aching to escape his throat.

"What are you going to do then Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura swallowed hard, clearly not knowing what to say. Instead, he simply moved forward and grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him back into the house.

"Come on," Bakura muttered. "We need to talk."

Ryou said nothing after he was pulled away, leaving Kisara standing in the cold weather, holding the thing that was about to cause a lot of trouble.

(...)

Ryou's lips were in a thin pressed line when he followed Bakura into the house's study room and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Bakura asked as soon as the door closed.

"There is nothing going on." Ryou said, his arms crossed over his chest. "So are you going to leave and go back to her?"

Bakura rose a brow. "So, this is why you're acting like this?"

"You're suppose to be here with me, not with her Bakura!" Ryou yelled. "You don't want this to work out do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're doing it!" Ryou yelled again. "I want you to be here with me. Not with that...that... Bitch!"

"Watch it." Bakura hissed.

Ryou was growing angry. Now, he was standing up for her. He felt his breathing becoming erratic and he felt like hitting something.

"Now, you're defending her! What is going on?"

"I don't care." Bakura sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Masika is the m-" Bakura stopped himself; but Ryou caught onto it.

"She's what? The mother of your child? Is that what you're going to say?" Ryou hissed.

Bakura didn't say anything and Ryou laughed bitterly.

"Why did I want something like this? This is the reason why I left in the first place; to get away..."

Bakura rose a brow. "What, now you're want to tell me, now when this isn't about you anymore?"

Tears threatened to fall from Ryou's eyes when Bakura said that. It felt cold and he felt like just running away from him. Run away again, and this time leaving.

"Bakura..."

_(Flash Back...)_

Ryou bit his lip as he flicked on the hotel room light before eying the room. It was nice and spacious, the room was modern, and was decorated with expensive things. Thankfully, Ishizu had told him that the room was paid up for a month if he needed to stay there that long.

"Heh," Ryou muttered before throwing his duffel bag to the large bed. "Thanks a lot Zu-Zu."

Once Malik had dropped Ryou off at his house, the care nurse had packed up a few things before calling a cab and took it over to Ishizu's. The therapist was surprised to she her childhood friend there, standing in front of her door, tears running down his face.

"Zu-Zu," Ryou whimpered as he walked into the raven haired woman's arms. "I need your help...I-"

But, Ryou couldn't finish his sentence, since he began to bawl again and grabbed onto Ishizu while she tried to calm the nurse down.

"It's alright," Ishizu whispered and gestured her friend inside. "Now, tell me what happened."

After telling Ishizu what happened, the Egyptian woman sighed while placing down her teacup.

"Ryou, you have to understand, they were going to be married. Married couples have children you know."

Ryou gripped onto the pillow on his arms. "Yeah, I know."

"Then, this shouldn't bother you like this."

Ryou sighed again. "Yes, I know. But..Bakura is mine now. I don't want this baby to be his. If it is his, she is going to be there. What if he decides that he wants to be with Masika because it's the right thing to do?"

"He loves you." Ishizu whispered.

"I don't know." Ryou said while pulling his knees close to his chest. "I just don't want to see him right now."

Ishizu rose a brow before sighing again. "Alright. Fine. I will take care of that. I hope you know by running away from your problems, you're only making it worse."

...

So, here he was. In one of the best hotels in Domino; in a penthouse suite. He felt better, and began to wonder if the others were looking for him.

Ryou smiled at that. Let them worry.

With that in mind, Ryou began to pull off his clothes as he headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. He was going out tonight and have a little bit of fun.

The small white haired man sighed as he entered the large shower and began to wash away any dirt from his body. He was quick at it since it was getting late and he wanted to make sure he got into one of the clubs downtown before the doors closed due to over crowding.

With that in mind, Ryou scrubbed the rest of his body quickly before stepping out and grabbed a towel to wrap around his thin body. Humming to himself, Ryou grabbed a small bag. That carried his lotions, brushes, combs, etc.

Ryou continued to hum as he wiped away the vanity mirror that was covered with steam. His humming soon stopped when he saw his reflection. His wet long white haired was hanging over his shoulders and falling into his doe brown eyes. Silently, Ryou reached for the small bag and pulled out a pair of small scissors.

Wordlessly or without any emotion in his darkened brown eyes, he began to cut away at his wet white locks.

Snip.

Ryou reached for more.

Snip.

And more.

Snip.

It wasn't long before the care nurse's long tresses filled the black porcelain sink.

...

The music was loud. Bodies were grinding, hands were rubbing and groping.

Just the way Ryou liked it. He smirked as he walked inside, loving how people turned his way, their mouth's dropping and lust exploding in their eyes.

Ryou's now short hair was on one side with black, glittered hair pins. The shirt he wore was long sleeve, and the side's were slashed so that his ivory skin showed. His jeans were tight, decorated with a large silver belt and on his feet were a pair of black knee high boots.

He had the look to kill. He was the predator, and he was looking for his prey.

Ryou walked towards the dance floor, dodging any hands that tried to grab him. This club much darker than the ones he had been to before, but Ryou decided the dark was better.

A few songs were played, and the other party goers still tried to grab for him but Ryou continued to shoo them away. He just continued to roll his hips, swayed with the beat, let his hands roam over his body and wave in the air.

He was calling.

He wanted someone to come to him and claim him, make him forget everything that happened. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist before roaming over his stomach and inching down his thighs.

'This is the one.' Ryou thought to himself as hands continued to roam. He made a small whimper when the song changed to something loud and obnoxious.

It went along well with Ryou's mood.

Ryou grind against his dance partner and moaned in a suggestive manner.

That was all Ryou needed to do before he was pulled into the restroom and thrown against the bathroom wall.

"Ah!" Ryou cried out, ignoring the breathy chuckles that came from his partner. Slowly, Ryou opened his doe brown eyes and gasped when he saw those striking green eyes that looked so similar...to...

"Otogi...?" Ryou whispered and opened his mouth to say something else but Otogi silenced him by sucking on his neck but pulled away a moment later.

"Hey there beautiful." Otogi said while chuckling. "What brings you here."

"Ah!" Ryou gasped when his co-worker began sucking on his neck again. "I think you know why." He said while gripping onto the man's long raven locks.

"Hm." Otogi said before running his tongue down Ryou's face. "What about your boyfriend?"

Ryou laughed. "What about him?"

The rest was history.

(Flash back ends)

"You fucked your co-worker." Bakura stated bluntly, anger coursing through his veins.

"It was only once. I had to get the thought of you out of my mind and that was the only way I could-"

"By fucking your co-worker." Bakura said, his left brow twitching.

Ryou shrunk under the editor's gaze and backed away. "I only did it once Bakura! Believe me when I said that. When me and Otogi...finished...it didn't feel right." Ryou said. But he was lying. Truth be told, Ryou loved it. The way the raven haired man had him crying out in pleasure; clawing at the tiles of the bathroom wall.

Ryou sniffled a bit. "I don't want you to leave me because of this Bakura. I love you, I do."

Bakura said nothing and it made Ryou uncomfortable.

"I guess..." Bakura started and it made Ryou's heart quicken. All his worries were leaving him. Bakura wasn't going to leave him!

"I guess since you told what you've done, I might as come out and say what I did."

...Wait...

"What do you mean, Bakura?" Ryou asked and began to pull at his shirt.

"The night you came back was the night Masika and I slept together." Bakura said while running his fingers through his hair. That devastated look on Ryou's face gave him a good feeling of satisfaction and yet, throat wanted to say more and before Bakura could even stop himself, it spilled out.

"I guess that doesn't make you the only slut does it?"

(...)

So! What do you think? Did you like? Was it okay? With the flash back and all? I hope you guys did like it! *whimpers as I wait for the reviews*

Reviews are like my drug and I need it. Like a fiend. *rocks back and forth.*

**Chapter 20: Faint **

It's been months since Ryou and Bakura broke up. (Yes! Get over it!) People are trying to get their lives back together. Mainly Ryou.

What about Bakura? And Masika?

And the baby?

*note: the beginning of the next chapter will be present, then time skip. Story ending soon.


	21. Faint

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't now leave me alone.

**Stalker's Notes: **Hey, everyone! I am back yes, back with another chapter of Mentality! There are only **NINE** more chapters left to this story! I know, I know. Then, after this, I am going to do a poll and see which story you guys want me to finish next. Yes, Bakura and Ryou are no longer together in this chapter.

Will they get back together? Only time will tell. X3

**This chapter was beta'ed by:** My other half Bear-Bear aka KhaosPrinz

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**Faint **

"I guess that doesn't make you the only slut, does it?"

Bakura didn't mean to say it. He didn't. But, he found some satisfaction when he saw Ryou's face before it scrunched up, trying to hold back the tears that already fell.

"Ryou I-"

But, it was too late. Ryou had turned around and rushed out the door, opening the it with a more than necessary force before pulling it closed.

Bakura was quick behind him, hoping to find him before anyone else did, but that little wish went down the drain when he saw Kisara standing beside the smaller white haired man, her eyes sympathetic and a small hand was on his shoulder. She then looked up when she heard a sudden noise. Her eyes quickly narrowed dangerously before ushering Ryou in another direction.

"Come on Ryou, let's go somewhere else, we don't need you to get anymore upset than you already are." She said, all the while staring at Bakura. Her voice was a bit chilling, and it matched her eyes completely.

Ryou only sniffled as his response.

The editor stood there, his hands in his hair. Great. Just fucking great. He knew that in the matter of moments, everyone would be hounding him, demanding what had happened. Everything was going good so far. Then this.

Good thinking Bakura!

Downstairs, Ryou sat on the living room couch, is hands in his lap, his eyes were slightly red from the sudden crying. His childhood friend sat beside him, whispering comforting things beside him.

"I can't believe he said that." Jou said, eying Ryou then his daughter who was playing with her robotic dragon.

"I can." Yami said while scoffing. "I am going to go and talk with him." the writer said before leaving out of the room, Marik close behind him.

Ryou only watched them leave. His eyes stung from the sudden dryness, and he was shaking badly. Why? He didn't know. Fear maybe? Anger?

Another sob escaped from the care nurse's lips before looking down at his hands again before muttering:

"It's over between us."

* * *

"What the fuck happened up here?" Yami yelled, staring at his friend that sat on his bed, the same bed where he and Ryou had laid a mere few hours ago.

"Nothing happened." Bakura muttered and began to pat at his shirt, hoping that he had another cigarette or three. He then paused in his actions when Marik handed him his semi-empty pack.

"You need these more than I fucking do." Marik muttered before crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. "Now, I advice you to tell us your side of you story. Otherwise if word doesn't get to Malik in time, he is going to come at you hard. Ryou is like a brother to him and you made him cry."

"I don't care." Bakura said while scoffing before lighting one of his cigarettes and inhaled long and hard before releasing an content sigh. Bakura eyelid fell half mast as he started at the smoke rings before him.

"Ryou had told me what happen during those two weeks he was gone."

Both Marik and Yami eyes widened slightly before looking at each other uncertainly. Some how, they could see where this was going.

"I guess, when he left, he thought the only way he could forget everything that happened between us is to do his co-worker Otogi."

Marik sighed while Yami's mouth dropped open, leaving him gaping like a fish.

Bakura placed his cigarette back in mouth before taking another inhale. "That's it." Bakura breathed. "It's over."

* * *

Just like that. The relationship between Sato Bakura and Bakura Ryou was over. Ryou said that he couldn't handle all of the pressure and stress that came along with the editor while Bakura couldn't deal with all of the assumptions that Ryou always conjured up every time Masika's name came up in a conversation. Everyone had told the two to give it another try; saying that they were both stressed and the current drama was keeping them from thinking properly. But, they weren't having none of it.

Kisara watched how her cousin and friend avoided each other, and when they were forced to be in the same room together, they barely spoke a word to each other. It was wearing Ryou down. The white haired woman could tell that this entire thing was breaking him down. His eyes were slightly pink; showing that he was still crying from time to time.

Kisara had enough on the third day. On the fourth day at her family's vacation house, Kisara had found Ryou sitting on the living couch, reading some kind of book.

"Hey there Ryou." Kisara cooed as she sat beside her short head friend. "How you holding up?"

Ryou looked up from his small book with a small frown. "I am doing fine. Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he continued to stare at his friend.

"Yeah." Kisara said while blinking. "Why did you ask?"

"I don't know." Ryou said with a shrug. "You have been all over me for the last few days, I know you have been trying to cheer me up; but now, you're going overboard with it."

"Over board?" Kisara repeated.

"Yes, over board." Ryou said as he reached out to push some of the woman's hair away from her face. "When Bakura walks in the same direction, you go into full panic and try to get one of us to do something else so you don't have to talk or anything like that."

Kisara blushed. "Ah."

"Yeah," Ryou said with a small giggle. "But, it's alright. It only shows that you really care for me. And I appreciate it."

Kisara smiled and nodded before reaching out to pull the care nurse close to her, only to have the small white haired man's face fall into her breast.

"Ugh!" Ryou cried, his arms gripping onto the arm rest as Kisara pulled him closer. "Kisara!"

"Ah! Ryou I love you so much! Forget about Bakura! I am always going to be there for you!"

Ryou gave up and just let Kisara hug him.

Another three days past and it was time for everyone to go home. Seto, Jou and Maiu were the first to leave that morning, saying that they had decided to celebrate Christmas with Jou's sister who was visiting England for the year. Jou had waited for everyone to take their bags and other personal things to the cars outside before finding Ryou. Of course, Ryou was surprised to see such a serious look on his mentor's face and it made his heart beat suddenly.

"Ah, Jou-Sensei, is something the matter?"

"I need to talk to you," Jou said, gesturing his friend to walk into the kitchen, away from everyone listening range.

"Sure," Ryou said while blinking. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you planning to go back to the Institute to work?"

"Uh," Ryou blinked, taken back by the sudden question. "I was planning to. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Jou said with a small smile on his face. "I was just asking. You know, with Otogi working there and everything. I just don't want anything going on in the workplace tis all."

Of course, Jou felt kind of bad saying this. After all, he had let his now boyfriend screw him on his office desk.

Ryou blushed while looking down. "Oh. Well, you can be sure that nothing like that will happen. You have my word."

Jou smiled and slapped his mentor on the back. "Great! I am glad to hear that. I will talk to you some more when winter vacation is over alright? I hope you have a good break, and sorry about what happened between you and Bakura, you two really made a good couple."

"Heh," Ryou said with a small laugh. "Yeah, we did."

The blonde haired doctor noticed the sudden sad look on his mentee's face and he frowned. Damn it. He opened his mouth to say something else but, it was cut of by his daughter's voice that echoed from the front door.

"Daddy, Ryou-kun, everyone is ready to leave!" She called.

Sighing, Jou buttoned up his jacket before heading to the kitchen door. "Alright, Alright Maiu. I'm coming."

Ryou only smiled and followed the older man out of the house. He was a bit hesitant to get in the truck that he came in. Slowly, but surely, Ryou walked towards the large black truck and refused to look at Bakura who was telling Kisara something. It must have been something important to make Kisara's face crinkle like that.

Ignoring the looks, Ryou quietly opened the backseat door and climbed in. He didn't like how things suddenly became quiet. Bakura then started the truck and pulled out of the driveway, allowing everyone else to pull out as well.

"Well," Kisara said suddenly. "Bakura and I are going to drop you off at your house. We have to go see Panya and Masika."

Ryou stiffened. "Alright. Fine."

Kisara smiled sadly before turning back in her seat and began giving Bakura directions to the expressway that was going to take them back to Domino.

* * *

It was around 6:26pm when Ryou had finally made it home. The care nurse was relieved to step inside his house, letting his luggage sit at the front door. The white haired man pulled off his winter coat and threw it aside, followed by his boots and his shirt, before crawling in his bed and buried himself underneath his warm blankets. Once he was snuggled in, he cried.

"Panya!"

The publicist jumped at the cry of her name and was surprised to see Kisara running towards her.

"Kisara?" The Egyptian-Japanese mix whispered before hugging the taller woman before smiling. "I thought you guys weren't going to come."

"Of course we would've came!" Kisara said while pulling back with a small frown on her face. "You guys are like family!"

Panya smiled again and pulled her friend into another hug. "Thanks so much. So, where is Bakura and Ryou?"

"Ah," Kisara looked down. "Well, Bakura is downstairs, in the cafeteria, and well...Ryou is at home."

Panya blinked at this. Of course she knew that Ryou wasn't that found of Masika; but he was always there when Bakura was around.

"Why isn't he here? Did something happen?"

Kisara looked again. "Uh, well, the thing is, Bakura and Ryou broke up."

"Broke up?" Panya repeated, this time loud enough for every doctor and nurse to hear. "What the fuck do you mean they broke up"

"Hush!" Kisara cried as she looked around before pulling the woman into a vacant room. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

"I don't care." Panya said simply before sitting on a bare bed. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well," Kisara started uneasily. "I am not really supposed to say but, I will say this. All of the drama and tension going on between Bakura and Masika finally caught up with Ryou's temper."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, Ryou was upset when you called about Masika. He was beyond pissed. Bakura then pulled him into a room so they could talk. I don't know what happened when they were inside; but a little bit later, Ryou came out crying. I then found out what happened from 'Kura; Ryou had told him what happened during those two weeks he was gone."

Panya's brow rose. "Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't go into great detail, but Bakura said that Ryou had slept with one of his co-workers from the Institute."

"What?" Panya cried, sitting up from the bed. "You can't be serious? Who did he sleep with?"

Kisara bit her lip and shook her lip. "Bakura didn't say."

Panya sighed before pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Wow, I didn't expect for Ryou do anything like that. But, Bakura shouldn't be that mad with him."

"What?" Kisara whispered, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean by that?"

The publicist shrugged slightly. "Do you remember the night when Ryou came back and you tried to call your cousin?" Panya smiled when the white haired woman nodded. "Well, our beloved editor was with none other than Masika, if you catch my drift."

"Your kidding me. No way. Bakura wouldn't..." Kisara closed her mouth and looked down at the white tiled floor. Well, what Panya said made sense. Did Bakura still want to work out a relationship with the upcoming actress? Or was there another reason why Bakura did what he did?

Kisara sighed softly before running her hand down her face. "All this is so frustrating. I am pretty sure that Bakura and Ryou will work this out, they love each other. I know they do."

"I don't know, and really don't care anymore." Panya stated bluntly. "They both need to stop acting like children and start acting like grown men."

Kisara couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he splashed water on his face before looking up into the large hospital mirror. Some of his white locks were now soaked and hung heavily in his face while his eyes were dark and dull. To him, he looked like shit. Sighing once more, Bakura reached for a paper towel before drying himself off.

Bakura felt sick. Not coughing, runny nose sick, but queasy sick. His stomach churned a bit and it felt like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Why he did feel this way he didn't know. Slowly, Bakura pushed himself away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom and turned a empty corner, and was surprised to see his cousin and friend coming from around a corner themselves.

"Bakura!" Kisara cried out in surprise before rushing over to him. "What's the matter with you? You look ill."

"I'm fine." Bakura said before pushing away the hand that was on his forehead. "I am just tired that's all. I am just going to see Masika before going back home, I need to sleep."

Kisara and Panya smiled before moving out of the man's way. They could see the hesitation in Bakura's body when he reached for Masika's room door before he pushed it open quickly and stepping inside. The air felt stale to him and the soft hissing sounds coming from a nearby machine. Damn he hated hospitals.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

Bakura couldn't help but smile when he heard Masika's teasing voice. It was a bit raspy but the editor was still glad to hear it.

"Yeah," Bakura said with a chuckle. "Your sister told us what was going on. You look like shit you know." Bakura said while walking over the woman's bedside.

"Ha ha," Masika said while folding hands in her lap. "I think I look good thank you very much, and I am doing better too."

"Hn, so we left for nothing?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"Aren't you in a playing mood." Masika said while rolling her eyes and looked towards the door. "So, I take it that your lover boy is out there in the hallway? He can come in; I am not contagious you know."

"He..." Bakura sighed before shoving his hands into his pockets. "We broke up almost a week ago."

If Masika didn't have all of those machines and tubes connected to her body, she would've jumped for joy. Instead, she just tilted her head and mustered up her best sympathetic look she could. Being a actress had it quirks you know.

"What? Why did you guys break up? I thought you two really liked each other." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, well, I thought so too. I don't want to talk about it right now okay?" Bakura grunted while looking away.

"Alright." Masika said simply before smiling again. "Say, it's almost time for the nurse to come in and do mandatory ultrasound. Do you want to stay here and see?"

Bakura frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Well," Masika said while placing her hand onto her stomach. "I think it would be a good idea if you did. They already told me the sex of the baby; it's a girl." Amber eyes looked up in curious brown.

"Don't you want to feel your daughter moving? I think she's trying to say hello to you."

Bakura's mouth twitched while he continued to look at Masika's moving hand on the bulging stomach. The small question of this being his child was nestled in the back of his head but, it wasn't a strong as it was before.

He didn't like that. But then again, what if it was his child?

Before Bakura could come up with a decision, he found himself leaning over Masika, his hand covering hers.

"Heh, she's saying hello daddy." Masika said while giggling.

Bakura said nothing as he continued to rub the stomach.

* * *

**(!Time Skip! 6 Months!) **

"Damn it Yami, what have I been telling about these damn manuscripts?" Bakura yelled while glaring at a somewhat scared author.

"Calm down Bakura, I told you what happened. You know that Yugi's grandfather died last month. He needed comforting still." Yami said while shuffling through piles of paper; looking for the pages and folders that Bakura needed.

"Hn. That still isn't a excuse, you had more than enough time to write three damn chapters." Bakura said while pulling a cigarette from his back pocket and placing it between his lips.

"I know, I know." Yami sighed before looking up, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Didn't the girls tell you about how smoking is bad for you?"

The editor snickered before lighting up the stick. "Yeah, but that isn't stopping me now is it? Now, come on. I have to go take Masika to her doctor's appointment. She said that this might be the last one before they actually inducing her."

Yami stop looking through his papers and looked at his friend. "Really? She hasn't went into labor yet? Isn't she past due?"

Bakura shrugged. "Yeah, but only by two weeks. She said that the doctors are getting worried and that's why they are planning to induce."

"Wow," Yami said with a chuckle. "You have really been into the whole supporting Masika thing haven't you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Bakura asked, his dark brown eyes narrowing.

"Ah, don't go all bad-ass on me now." Yami said with a teasing smile. "I meant with you and Masika getting back together; after what happened and everything. I think it's great that you're there with her through this entire thing. She needs you and you know it."

"Yeah, god I know. Just shut the fuck up an give me the manuscript."

* * *

"This is cute; isn't it?" Masika said while holding up a small pair of pink booties for Kisara said while smiling.

"Heh, I think they are adorable." Kisara said while the actress continued to shift through countless outfits and blankets. During the past six months, both Kisara and Masika had become surprisingly close. Maybe it was because Bakura had brought Masika around more, and because of the actress pregnancy.

She was somewhat glad that Bakura and Masika did get back together. Sure, they did still argue and fight; but it wasn't anything major. But, Kisara still missed Ryou. When Bakura and Masika got back together; Ryou simple cut of any connection with her along with everyone else. Everybody besides Malik and Marik of course.

"Kisara, Kisara!"

The white haired woman cried out when Masika had pinched her hand. "Why did you do that?" she asked while rubbing her hand.

"Because you were drifting out." Masika stated simply. "I was about to ask you something, two doors down is a small book store. They are suppose to have a great collection on parenting books. Can you get a 'Daddy and daughter' book?"

Kisara smiled before nodding. "Sure, just give me your card and I will get it for you. And why do you need a book like that anyway?" Kisara asked while pocketing the black and silver credit card the actress had given her.

"I know he isn't going to need it," Masika said while shrugging. "I just think it would be a nice thing to give him. I mean, I know he is excited that our little girl will be here any day. Matter of fact, he should be meeting me here in awhile. So hurry up so we can go!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I am going," Kisara said while giggling before walking out of the expensive baby boutique.

It was mid-summer again and the weather in Domino was nice and warm and Kisara was enjoying it. Quickly, she scanned the stores before finding the correct book store that Masika was talking about.

_'Kinokuniya Bookstore' _

"Kinokuniya huh? Wow, sounds kind of fancy," Kisara muttered before pushing open the door and step inside. She shivered when the air from the AC flew at her and hit her bare arms.

The store was large, and books were everywhere but it was still nice and kept. Small tables and lamps were in one corner with a small sign overhead read 'reading corner'

"Hello?" Kisara called looking around the large store. "Is anyone working here?"

Kisara jumped when she heard a loud thump followed by cursing and some other words that she didn't want to hear.

"Sorry, Sorry, I thought I changed the sign in the window to '_closed_'" the book keeper said while coming from around a book stand before pausing.

Kisara opened her mouth but closed it again. Her body was shaking but not from the coldness.

"Kisara?"

"Ryou?" Kisara gasped.

Ryou looked away and stepped back when Kisara moved forward.

"No way, no fucking way!" Kisara said with a laugh and lunged forward and hugged her friend. She began to laugh even louder. "I can't believe this! Oh god! Ryou I missed you so much."

"Yeah," Ryou said with weak chuckle. "I missed you too Kisara."

Kisara sighed and hugged Ryou once more before moving back, her bright smile now replaced with a sadder one. "What happened to you Ryou? Why did you change your number and why did you move?"

Ryou looked away. "I guess...I guess to start over. I didn't really want to; but I thought it would be best if I did. Then, I heard what was going on with Bakura and everything else."

"Oh," Kisara said while rubbing her arm sheepishly. "Yeah, so you know everything huh?"

"Yeah, every time I turn on the television." Ryou said with a bitter laugh. "So, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ah, um yeah. I am here for my friend. I am looking for a really good parenting book."

Ryou rose a brow. "A friend hm?"

"Yeah, a friend." Kisara said while placing a hand on her hip.

"Fine, fine. Follow me, and I will show you one of our best selling books." Ryou said walked away, Kisara following close behind. As she followed, Kisara took her time to study her friend whom she hadn't seen in over six months. His short hair was now slightly longer again, barely touching his back now but it was in a curly braid. Ryou was a bit smaller as well. Much skinner than he was before.

"Now," Ryou said, breaking Kisara from her thoughts. "There is one book that is called _'Children Learn What They Live,' _it's a really good book for any parent. It was written by an American author named Dorothy Law Nolte; but it's really popular here in japan. This book has also been read by royalty."

"Wow," Kisara said while holding the book that Ryou had placed in her hands.

"Yep," Ryou said with a smile. "I think Masika could learn a lot from it."

Kisara frowned before looking back up at Ryou and sighed softly. "Ryou..."

"No," Ryou said while holding up his hand to silence her. "I don't...I don't want to hear it. Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do before night fall. You can keep the book, consider it a baby shower gift for Bakura and Masika."

"Ah, Kisara said while nodding. "It was nice to see you again, Ryou."

Ryou sighed before pushing back his hair. "I wish...I wish I could say the same."

Kisara opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and looked away, not knowing what to say. Silently, she pressed the book to her chest and walked out of the store, leaving Ryou standing there.

_'He's changed.' _Kisara thought while walking back to the boutique. _'Though one wouldn't blame him for changing after what happened...but still...' _

"There you are,"

Kisara was once again snapped from her thoughts but only this time, Bakura was the blame.

"Oh hey, you made it." Kisara said before glancing at the bags the workers were placing into the editor's car.

"Yeah, now come on. Masika has been complaining about sharp pains again. We have to head to the doctor's now. He is waiting for us."

"Right," Kisara said while nodding and opened the backseat door before climbing in. Masika was sitting in the front with the seat leaned back while her hands rested on her now large stomach. Kisara could see the actress take in sharp takes of air and her fingers grip onto her white shirt.

"Are you okay Masika?" Kisara asked while leaning forward. Bakura had climbed into the truck and started it when Masika had cried out again, only louder this time.

"Ah, fuck!" Masika yelled before turning to her boyfriend. "Bakura, what are you waiting for? Drive!"

"Oh my god!" Kisara yelled and began to jump up and down in the back seat. "Masika is going into labor! Drive Bakura!"

"I am! I am!" Bakura yelled and pulled from the curb and sped off.

"Aah, it hurts!" Masika whined.

"Bakura!"

"Ah! I think my water just broke!" Masika cried.

"Bakura!"

"I didn't know it hurt like this!" Masika cried again.

"Bakura!"

"For Ra's sake Kisara, what? What do you want?" Bakura yelled over Masika's shouting and trying to steer through traffic.

"Bakura, you're going the wrong way! The hospital is in the _other _direction!"

* * *

"Where is she?"

Kisara and Bakura looked up from their seat and saw Panya rushing their way looking panicked.

"She's in the delivery room," Bakura said while leaning back in the plastic blue chair. "She's been in there for about forty minutes."

"No one has came out and told us how she is doing either," Kisara added.

"I am pretty sure that everything is fine. Now, tell me Bakura why aren't you in there with her?"

Bakura sighed before running his fingers through his hair. "They told me that I couldn't. And I don't think I want to be in there anyway."

Panya only sighed. "I guess...damn it, someone needs to update us! I am about to go crazy if I don't hear anything about my sister."

"I know." Kisara said while nodding. "I called everyone else, they should be here soon."

"That's good I-"

"Excuse me, are with Masika?"

Panya and everyone else quickly turned to the man dressed in green scrubs who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Are you with Masika Sakmet?" the man repeated.

"Ah, yes we are." Panya said. "How is my sister? How is my niece?"

"Please, calm down. My name is doctor Arata; Masika's Sakmet's original doctor wasn't able to come in to see her. Your niece is fine, she is in the nursery being cleaned and fed as we speak."

Kisara and Panya sighed in relief.

"What about Masika?" Bakura asked, coming into the conversation.

"Ah," Arata said somewhat nervously. "There were some...complications during birth. As we had told Ms. Sakmet before, during her pregnancy her body was fighting against her child due to a rare condition called erythroblastosis fetalis."

"Yeah, Masika had told us about it before, it's when Masika's antibodies fight against the baby's blood cells, it's all about the difference in the blood I think." Panya said.

"That is correct," the doctor said while nodding. "Because of that, it can cause the baby to have enlarged organs, trouble breathing, and Anemia."

"Oh my god!" Kisara cried.

"But the baby is fine, I can assure you." Arata said with a nervous twitch. "The main thing is with Masika. Since we had to do a c-section due to the lack of oxygen because of the fetalis, we put her under anesthesia, and that's when the problems began. She was suppose to be awake during the entire thing, and she began to drift in and out, that's when she went code blue."

"What?"

"I am sorry to say this but, Masika died fifteen minutes ago due to blood loss."

Everything grew silent. Everything else that the doctor said was muted, nor did they notice when he walked away. Panya fell down to her knees and she began to cry, sobbing loudly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Kisara knelt beside her friend, whispering comforting words to her but tears fell from her eyes as well.

Bakura just stood there. His fingers flexed dangerously when he saw another doctor come their way, and was somewhat surprised to see the pain in his eyes.

"Excuse me, but doctor Arata instructed me to take you to the nursery to see your daughter."

"Go on," Kisara said while wrapping her arm around Panya's shoulder. "We can go a little bit later."

"Alright." Bakura muttered before following the doctor down a different corridor.

* * *

The wall colorings and people changed with each hallway they turned into. Soon, the bright white walls soon changed into canary yellow walls with baby lambs and birds decorating them. The air leading to the nursery was also different, it wasn't as stale and heavy with the smell of cleaning products. Instead, it smelt sweet; like the smell of baby lotions and other baby products.

"Hold on for one second," the other doctor said before sliding his ID card through a reader before the large silver doors before him opened. As soon as they opened, a nurse was there to greet him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, a newborn girl was brought here awhile ago; she should have a blue band around her ankle...she was born at 4:23pm, with a observation report of erythroblastosis."

"Ah, yes!" the nurse said with a clap of the hands before turning to Bakura and smiling sadly. "I am sorry for the lost. But, I am pretty sure that when you hold your daughter, you will feel a little bit better. She looks just like you."

Bakura eyes widened.

Looked just like him?

With a parting word from the doctor, the nurse led him inside and instructed him to pull on a thin covering before letting him enter a small playroom like nursery. It was quaint, decorated with small toys and a changing table along with a comfortable rocking chair. The editor looked around nervously and walked around the room, playing with various things before the door opened again, revealing the same nurse. But only this time, she held a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Here he is," the nurse said talking to the baby. "Your daddy has been waiting for you." she then laughed before instructing Bakura to sit in the rocking chair.

"Here you are. Careful on how you hold her head..." she said while placing the newborn in Bakura's arms. "Now, if there is anything you need, please press that red button on the table beside you."

"Yeah," Bakura breathed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." with one more smile, she left.

Once the door closed, Bakura left out a shaky breath. He looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms before pulling back the blanket that covered the baby's face and took in a sharp intake of breath.

The baby inside the blanket was squirming, and slightly pink. A patch of white hair decorated her head. Bakura reached out to touch her nose and his heart nearly melted when she wiggled again, only this time her eyes opened; revealing a dangerous mix of her mother and father's eyes. They were slightly slanted, and her eye lashes were seriously long for a newborn.

"H-Hey there." Bakura said while poking his daughter's nose again. "I am your dad."

Bakura chuckled when his little girl's tongue slipped from her mouth.

"I am pretty sure you already know that." Bakura said while rolling his eyes and sighed while leaning back, carefully holding the child in his arms. "If your mother only saw you, she would be crying right now. God, I can't believe this."

Bakura then looked down and smiled. "But, I can give you the name that she wanted to give you. Asa. Sato. Asa."

The newly named Asa only closed her eyes, seemingly content with her name and being held by her father.

* * *

There. That's it. I am pretty sure some of you are guessing what actually happened with Masika. But, I am going to put it in the side chapter. I hope this made up for the wait everyone. So yeah, next chapter is going to be focused on Bakura and his daughter Asa. With the struggles and the new life lessons of being a father. So yeah, review please!

Any questions? Well ask in a review and I will send you a reply!

Alright. Bye! :)


	22. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I** don't own this anime. Though I would love it if I did.

**Stalkers Notes:** Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews last chapter! Made me really happy. :) there are only eight more chapters after this! I am sad that this is ending. But, all things have to come to end. Even though we don't want it to.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bittersweet**

When Kisara said she had called everyone to the hospital, boy did she mean it. Everyone who was close to the actor and editor had showed up, sad to hear the news of the woman's passing but also happy when they had heard Masika's daughter was in good health.

"It's bittersweet," Panya said while brushing away tears that fell down her face. "Is Bakura still in the nursery with the baby?"

"Yeah," Kisara said while sitting beside Yugi. "I wonder how she looks?"

"She's beautiful." Everyone one in the waiting room turned towards the entrance and everyone gasped when they saw Bakura standing there, still wearing the scrubs that he was required to wear when he saw his daughter.

'Bakura!" Kisara ran over to her surprisingly calm cousin before embracing him. "So, is she alright?"

"Yeah," Bakura said softly and stepped aside and pulled out his cellphone before handing it to Kisara. "She looks just like me."

Kisara opened her mouth to say something before looking down at the phone screen and she almost melted. Asa was laying her her bassinet, she wore a yellow and pink sleeper-the one Masika picked out a week ago along with a white knitted hat.

"Aw, she is adorable!" Kisara cried before being ambushed by everyone else, eager to see the photo.

"She looks like an angel." Panya said while sadly staring at the screen. The publicist felt her eyes water again before handing the cellphone over to the next waiting person. "When do you think we will be able to view Masika's body?"

"I don't know." Yugi said with a shrug, looking at the screen with a small smile. "Maybe we should and ask someone."

"I'll go do it." Jou said, making everyone turn to him. "I know the administrator, he will look the other way if we go in before they take her down to the morgue."

"I'll go with you," Panya said suddenly and was at the blonde's side in the matter of a moment.

Jou could do nothing but smile before taking her hand and walking off. His smile faltered a bit when Panya gripped his hand hard as they turned a corner.

"So, I suppose we wait here?" Malik asked handing the phone back to his friend before sitting in the chair beside his husband.

"I guess so," Rie said; sitting in her little brothers lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bakura said while shifting so he could be comfortable with the added weight on his lap.

"Okay, if you say so." Rie said while kicking her leg up and down. "I just think that I would see you crying or something like that. The mother of your child just died."

"Rie!" Both Kisara and Rei yelled in unison, their eyes wide with shock. They knew the girl could be blunt; just like her brother but this was on another level.

"What?" Rie said while rolling her eyes. "Doesn't it seem weird?"

"Just leave it alone Rie. This isn't the time to talk about something like that." Kisara said with a sigh.

Rie clicked her tongue before rolling her eyes and began to play with her hair.

At least another thirty minutes had pasted before Jou and Panya appeared again; this time with a middle aged man behind them.

"You guys, you can get an hour before they come and take Masika's body for the morgue. I am pretty sure that Panya wants to get the funeral arrangements started."

Panya only nodded in agreement. "I have to call my mother and father to let them know. I already seen Masika, so I will see you guys later on." with that parting word, the black haired woman turned in another direction and slowly walked away. The others watched as she walked away, all of them with sad expressions on their faces.

* * *

The death was affecting the publicist badly. But, of course it would. Masika was her only sibling. The younger had looked up to her and with her suddenly gone; leaving behind her precious newborn daughter behind. The doctor who had took her to go see Masika had told her that the actress was able to touch Asa's hand before the machines started to blare to life and after that, she was gone.

Slowly, Panya slid into her sleek black car, trying her best to ignore the large pink bag of clothing she was intending to give to her sister before leaning over the steering wheel and cried.

"It's not _fair!_" Panya yelled to herself, her fist coming to slam against the wheel repeatedly.

* * *

The room that held Masika's body was cold and dark and it made some uneasy. The administrator had lead them into the room before flicking on a light. The fluorescent light flickered a few times before fully lighting the room and gave everyone a great view of the middle sized table in a far corner.

Kisara reached out and gripped her cousin's hand as they all walked towards the table. Her blue eyes could make out the outline of the actress body which was covered with a simple white sheet. She could also see small specks of blood cover the sheet as well. As the administrator pulled the sheet away, Kisara had to turn her head. She just couldn't look at her, not when the memory of Masika's smiling face from only a few hours ago was still fresh in her mind. But, when she felt Bakura's grip tighten, she felt like crying all over again.

As others around him gaped, or even began crying again, Bakura only stared. Masika's usual lightly tanned skin was now almost white as his hair.. Her lips which were always some kind of bright pink or red were now chapped and blue. Her bangs—which was Masika always tried to keep out of her face was now covering her forever closed eyes.

She was still. Motionless.

Bakura was didn't like it. In the past six months he had been back with Masika; he was used to see her moving. Constantly. Either it be because of her movie projects, or because she wanted to make sure she had everything for Asa's nursery.

Something shifted inside of the editor's stomach and it made him move away from everyone else.

"Bakura?" Kisara called out, confused.

"Kid brother?" Rei said questionably, moving forward when he moved back. "What's the matter?"

Bakura heaved.

* * *

_(….four days later...)_

The wake service for Sakmet Masika was held at Bakura's family home in Osaka much to everyone's surprise. Panya's family wanted a traditional Japanese funeral for the woman and when Bakura had offered up the house; they were extremely grateful but they were also worried. Not for the funeral itself but for Bakura.

A day after Masika's death, Bakura was allowed to take Asa home and the girls followed, saying that he needed all the help that he could get. Bakura was extremely grateful for their help. During the day, his sisters would usher him into taking a break to get out of the house and enjoy himself. But, the editor had denied their offers and stayed inside his bedroom for long periods of time. At first, Kisara and the sisters weren't worried about it; thinking that he was just tired dealing with Asa. But then, Bakura would take Asa in his room and never come out.

It scared them greatly but they also knew that he was silently grieving and they could understand that. So, they stood on the sidelines, ready to offer help when it was needed.

So now, they sat in the front row of the crowded dining hall, listening to the priests prayers and staring at Masika's smiling picture amongst the candles, incense, and flowers that surrounded it. Everyone wore white and black, and each one had a white carnation somewhere on their clothing since it was the actress favorite flower.

As soon as the service was over, family and close friends came to Bakura and gave them their condolences along with praising on how beautiful his daughter was.

"Thank you," Bakura said for the millionth time in the past three hours. His body shifted when Asa began to squirm in her black velvet dress, letting out small whimpers signaling that she was hungry. Looking around, Bakura found none of the girls nearby so he settled on making the bottle himself. After all, he was the father. How hard could it be to make a bottle of formula?

Excusing himself, Bakura exited the large dining hall before going into an unused guest room and placed Asa carefully down on the bed before opening up her diaper bag. The editors brows furrowed when he looked at the large can of formula and pulled out a semi-empty pink bottle before reading the directions on the can. Of course, it didn't make it better since Asa's little whimpers were becoming loud wails. Her small legs began kicking in the air and her fist were waving like crazy.

"Okay, Okay Asa." Bakura muttered, rummaging through the bag again to pull out a large bottle of sterile water. Clumsily, he finally opened the lid after a moment or so before pouring the water inside the bottle—cursing when some split over his hands and onto his pants. Satisfied with the amount, the editor then placed the lid back on before shaking it furiously, making sure that the white powder and clear liquid mixed before picking up his crying girl and placing the nipple to Asa's small lips.

Immediately Asa quieted down and began to sallow down her meal greedily. Her still pink hands clenched at the bottle and her father's hand in content.

"A greedy one I see," Bakura said while chuckling, shifting so that he could hold the girl better. His brown eyes watched as Asa 's finished off the formula before sitting her up and placed her on his chest, trying his best to mimic what Kisara had told him to do once he finished feeding her. Quietly patting her back, Bakura looked up to the ceiling and began to bounce her along with patting, waiting to hear her burp.

In the back of his mind, Bakura still couldn't believe that he was a father. Him. Out of all people. He kind of expected Yami to adopt a child with Yugi before he had one. But, faith had it's own way of doing things.

And Bakura was alright with that.

_"Arp."_

Bakura paused in his bouncing and thoughts when he heard the faint belch and smiled.

"There." Bakura said while moving Asa into eye view. "Now, isn't that better?"

Oh god. Bakura was cooing now.

Asa only stared at her father, her eyes now wide and large just like her mothers. Slowly, Bakura cradled her head as she began to squirm and cry again. Only this time, this one seemed a bit different from before. Bakura brows furrowed and held the baby before him.

"What's the matter now?" Bakura asked over the crying and placed Asa back onto the bed. He watched as Asa's body began to curl upon itself and under her expensive black dress.

As her crying got louder and her face got redder, Bakura heart began to beat even faster. What was wrong with her?

God damn it! He should have read that book some more!

Hoisting Asa up carefully, Bakura headed for the door, hoping to find someone to help him with the baby. As soon as he opened the door, he found himself staring at a few of his family members, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Bakura?" one of the editor's far distant cousins asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know," Bakura said as she handed the still crying child over. "I fed her since she was hungry and I even burped her-"

"My, My, did you check her diaper?"

Bakura paused mid word and his eyes narrowed. Through the crowding hallway came a middle-aged woman with long straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Mother," Bakura said while looking away.

"Don't be like that," Bakura's mother said before taking Asa into her arms. With a gentle sway, Asa quieted down.

"See now? It's really quite simple. Since she can't talk, she communicates through crying. Each one is different. It's your job to understand which is which." She continued before looking up at her son. "Now, where is her diaper bag? I want to change her."

"It's in the open guest room." Bakura said while following the woman, surprised on how she could quiet Asa down so quickly. Of course, Bakura didn't have experience like his mother did. She was a mother for over twenty-plus years while he was still learning. Bakura didn't want to admit it, but his mother Hitomi was a wonderful woman.

"Now there," Hitomi cooed as she pulled off the used diaper, making sure she was clean before reaching for another. "You are a loud one aren't you? Just like your father."

Asa squirmed under Hitomi's touch but she stopped when an new pamper was placed on her.

"Your all nice and clean now." Hitomi said while holding her granddaughter with a soft smile. "Now, let's get you back to your father." she said before turning to Bakura.

"No, that's alright." Bakura said softly and placed Asa back into his mother's arms. "She deserves to spend time with her grandmother. Life is too short to hold anymore anger towards you mother. So, go on." Bakura said while smiling.

Hitomi eyes widened before staring down at Asa who was looking directly up, her mouth in a thin line. Slowly, a small smile crept onto her mouth and her dark eyes lit up instantly.

"It seems like your father is changing for the better." Hitomi giggled as she walked towards the door. "Now, come on and let's go meet some of your family! They are just dying to meet you."

Bakura only watched them go.

* * *

Back in Domino City and somewhere in the middle of town, in a medium sized house sat none other than Ryou on a newly purchased couch while staring at the large plasma screen before him. His bare feet rested on his black coffee table while eating a small container of chocolate ice cream. His toes wiggled in his neon colored socks while he watched the updates about the celebrities in the city. Mainly about Masika's funeral arrangements.

"_Fans are planning to arrange their own service out of respect for the young actress Sakmet Masika who died four days ago due to complications while giving birth to her only child. So far, they are planning to release small white boats and candles into the Domino River..." _

"Hm, that's nice." Ryou said to himself while tilting his head to the side.

In all honesty, Ryou was sad when heard the news about the woman's death. Sure, he didn't like her with a passion _but_ he didn't want to wish death on anyone. He even shed one tear when he heard. Just one. And it was a small one.

Sighing, Ryou stood from his couch and walked into his large kitchen before placing the half-full carton back in the freezer. It was late and he was ready to retire to bed he had to be at the bookstore early since he had to await for a shipment of new books. Slowly, he walked into his bedroom and undid the tie in his hair. He then crawled over the throw cover and set his alarm before covering himself up.

With another sigh, Ryou turned off the light and closed his eyes.

…...

(Ring!)

Ryou's brow twitched.

(Ring!)

Ryou buried his face into his covers.

Nooo, not now. Ryou thought and he continued to let it ring and let out a sound of relief when the ringing stopped.

Then his cellphone which was underneath his pillow began to ring.

"Damn it!" Ryou yelled and threw his sleeping pillow to the floor before picking up the blue colored phone and stared at the screen.

_(Unknown Caller) _

"Unknown...?" Ryou held the phone as it continued to ring before pressing 'receive' on the screen and placing it against his pierced ear.

"Hello...?" Ryou answered uncertainly.

"Ryou."

Doe brown eyes widened quickly and his body began to tremble.

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't!

"Ba..ku..ra?" Ryou whispered.

* * *

**(Computer voice:)** Chapter. Complete. Reviews needed for next chapter. Thank you.

XD hehe. But, this chapter is done and I am awaiting for feedback. It's a shame I had to look up on how newborns behave during those first few days considering I have a child...which was almost four years ago. XD

Seven chapters left after this one! It's almost over waah!

**Next chapter:** Avoiding. That's all he can do.


	23. Avoid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. So yeah...

**Stalker's Notes:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter of Mentality. Six more chapters after this! Wow! I am so going to miss this once this is finished! But ah well. Thank you everyone for the reviews! It makes me reallly happy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Avoid**

"Your kidding."

Ryou grunted as he picked up a medium sized box before placing it aside and wiping his brow while turning to his gaping friend that sat on the front desk.

"I kid you not Mahad," Ryou said with a small sigh.

The brown haired man known as Mahad tilted his head to the side before sighing, his dark colored eyes demanding more details. "So, what did you do?"

"I hung up." Ryou stated simply. "What else was I suppose to do? After six months of not talking to him...I-"

"You were scared." Mahad stated simply, smirking when he saw Ryou stiffen before turning away.

"T-that's not the issue! I am _not _scared to talk to Bakura!" the small white haired man said quite more loudly than necessary.

"If you say so Ryou." Mahad said with a soft smile and continued to help his friend-boss to store away their new shipments of books.

"Just drop it and put those boxes back into storage; those are overstock." Ryou said while tying his hair up.

"Right."

With a small smile, Ryou watched his brown haired friend leave. A few months ago; when Ryou had decided to leave the Domino Institute, he somehow ended up owning this bookstore with Ishizu's help mentally and financially. The raven haired woman had asked her childhood friend-patient why would Ryou want to own something like this—considering that his ex was in the literature profession and him owning something like this...Ryou was bound to cross one of Bakura's books someday.

Ryou said it didn't matter.

Ishizu thought it was a way to still hold onto what Ryou had with Bakura. Of course, she didn't tell him that. A few weeks passed, and the business was going well for the former nurse. So well that he had to hire help. That's where Mahad came in. The brown haired man was a friend of Ishizu's and the brother of the raven's haired woman assistant Mana. So all in all it worked well for everyone.

"Ryou...!"

Ryou hissed when he felt a sudden tug at his hair before turning and looking at Mahad with narrowed eyes. "What is it?"

A small grin crept on the man's face before tilting his head towards the entrance of the door. "There is someone to see you."

Ryou's heartbeat suddenly picked up in pace. No, it couldn't be...

Quickly brushing down his hair; Ryou slowly walked into the front of the store and felt like he was about to start wheezing when he saw a mass of white hair.

...No.

"M-May I help you?"

All that built up apprehension quickly crumbled when his visitor from behind the books turned. No, it wasn't Bakura; but his dear sister Rei.

"R-Rei?"

The white haired girl smiled before slightly tilting her head to the side. "Hello there Ryou. How have you been?"

"I am doing fine..." Ryou answered carefully. "What—how did you know I was here?"

"Kisara told me. So, this is where you have been. You have a really good collection of books here." Rei said as she ran her pale fingertips across the shelved books. "I really have to start coming here."

"Fine. Whatever. Now, tell me why are you here?" Ryou asked, his hands curling into fist.

"I am here to talk about my brother of course." Rei stated simply.

As casual as he could, Ryou leaned against the store counter and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to talk about him?"

Rei shuffled from one foot to another. "I understand that my brother tried to call you last night. But, you didn't want to talk to him?"

"No." Ryou said.

"Why?" Rei pressed. "He wants you to come to Masika's fan ceremony this Sunday. That is the reason why he called you."

A uncomfortable pang thudded in Ryou's chest. Is that the only reason why Bakura wanted to talk to him? Just because of Masika's ceremony?

"Everyone misses you too Ryou. Please, it would mean a lot if you did come."

Ryou bit his lip and looked away before sighing. "I will think about it. I am pretty sure you will be back for your answer. So, the next time I will have your answer."

This made Rei smile before nodding she then walked over to her friend before giving him a small hug. "We really do miss you; Bakura especially."

and with that, Rei left the store.

Mahad; who had been there the entire thing only frowned. Was he really going to go to Masika's ceremony? He heard snippets from Ishizu or from Ryou on how the former nurse felt about the now deceased actress.

Well, only time would tell.

* * *

Bakura laid curled on his leather couch with Asa's pink bassinet carefully placed beside the armrest. The editor was beyond tired and took this time to sleep while his daughter took her daily nap. Kisara and the others were out running daily errands for him and themselves. After the attempted conversation with Ryou last night; Bakura had tried to get some work done but couldn't.

Bakura had tried three more times before giving up.

Of course, Bakura could understand why Ryou didn't accept any of his phone calls. After what happened between them six months ago. But, after Masika's death; the editor had come to realize on how he felt about the woman or why his grieving was far different from the others. When he had started going out with Masika again, it wasn't because of feelings. No, those feelings had long vanished.

It was all for Asa. _(1)_

Now that Masika was gone, Ryou was probably thinking that he was some sort of rebound. Like Ryou was going to jump back into his arms with a smile on his face now that Masika was gone.

In the back of his mind, Bakura was hoping that something like that _would _happen.

That's when Bakura snapped himself from the little hopeful land he was in. Trying to get Ryou to understand and win him back was going to be far from easy.

"_Waa...!" _

Bakura stirred underneath his blanket and tugged it over his face.

"_Waaa!" _

"No." Bakura muttered, trying his best to keep his fluttering eyelids closed. "No butterfly, let daddy rest for a few more minutes.." Bakura then sighed when the baby's crying soon quieted down and figured that she must went back to sleep...until...

"_Waaaa!" _

"Alright, Alright." Bakura semi-whined and threw the blankets off him him and sat up. His hair was tussled all over his head and had faint black rings around his chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, the editor stood to his feet and drug himself over to his daughter's bassinet. Bakura pulled his daughter's long dress down before picking her up and cradling her against his chest.

"It's alright," Bakura cooed and began bouncing her slightly as he walked around the living room. "Daddy's got you."

Asa's crying soon quieted down much to Bakura's relief and decided it was time to feed her again. Carefully, Bakura placed Asa back into her bassinet and grabbed her sling. At first, when his mother had bought it for him; he had refused to wear the pink and purple flower decorated thing. But, after trying to do things with Asa crying in another room, he had sucked it up.

The sacrifices he made...

Once the sling was carefully attached to him, Bakura then reached for Asa again and placed her inside.

"Now, let's get you a bottle and feed you." Bakura said before heading into the kitchen. The marble counter tops were littered with various baby bottles and cans of formula and other necessitates. With some skill; Bakura gathered all of the necessary things before making the bottle. Within minutes, he had the nipple in Asa's mouth. As soon as he walked back into the living room, the door opened and the girls walked in, all of them carrying something.

"Hey there Bakura." Kisara greeted. Her blue eyes shone brightly when she noticed the sling over her cousin's shoulder. "How is she doing?"

"Fine." Bakura stated simply before sitting down. "Where have you been?"

"No where in particular. Did you get any sleep?" one of Bakura's sister's asked, her brown eyes taking notice of the rings around the editor's eyes.

"Not really," Bakura said with a shrug. "But I can't let her cry while trying to sleep."

"Aw," Rie cooed. "Our little brother is growing up!" the dyed pinkette then clapped her hands together and began to reach for her niece. "I can finish this. You go get some sleep. We have to make sure everything is done here before Sunday."

"Sunday?" Bakura repeated as he handed Asa over. "What's Sunday?"

"The public is throwing a remembrance ceremony at the beach. You agreed to go remember?" Kisara asked with a small frown.

"Oh yeah," Bakura muttered tiredly and laid back down on the couch. "I'm just tired...that's..."

Kisara, Rei and Rie all waited for the editor to finish but soon giggled when they heard faint snores.

"Aww," Rie repeated. "That's so cute!"

Rei snorted. "Everything he does nowadays is cute."

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when Ryou had finally locked up the store, smiling when Mahad told him to call him if there was something he ever needed. With that parting word gesture, Ryou unlocked his new sleek gray car before climbing inside and starting it up and driving off. It wasn't long for him to drive home but tonight; he had decided to take another route home.

A route right past Bakura's house.

Of course, Ryou had thought about just doing one big u-turn and going back home but his foot wouldn't let up on the gas and his hands might as well been melded to the steering wheel. In those past six months, Ryou had forced himself to lock up the short memories he had made with the editor and throw away the key. He was better off without thinking about him. It was bad enough that he saw the white haired man daily on television. But, with that phone call...hearing Bakura's voice and not through the the speaker of his T.V...

_Beeeeep! _

Suddenly, Ryou was thrown out of his thoughts just in time to see the car beside him swerve out of the way, making Ryou curse and turn his wheel furiously and slamming on the brakes. He could hear more horns blare behind him before he made a complete stop on the side of the road. Shaking slightly, Ryou placed his forehead on his steering wheel and took in shaky breaths of air.

"D-damn it!" Ryou cursed before slamming on the wheel, not caring about the loud sound it made from the force.

It was 12:47am when Malik's cellphone rang. Slowly, the pale haired man blindly reached for the small device that was charging beside his bed before pressing a random button and pressing it against his ear.

"Ello?" Malik muttered tiredly.

"_M-Malik..."_

His stuttered name was all it took to make Malik sit up, his lavender eyes snapping open fully. "R-Ryou?"

"_Yeah...hey...can you come over? You're the only one I can talk right now..I need your help." _Ryou sniffled.

"Of course!" Malik yelled, loud enough to wake Marik. "Just give me your address and I will be there as soon as I can."

Marik sat up just in time to see his 'wife' grabbing a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling something down and talking hurriedly on the phone before hanging up.

"Malik?" Marik question between a yawn. "Is something the matter?"

"That was Ryou," Malik stated as he went to his closet and pulled on a pair of pants. "He wants me to come over. I hope nothing happened to him. Ra forbid something happened..."

"I'm going with you," Marik said and slid out of the bed.

It didn't take long for the married couple to pull something on and leave the house. Thankfully, the address Ryou had given Malik wasn't that far from one of the clubs they had owned nearby. Once they did pull up to the house, they were relieved to see Ryou sit on the porch clearly waiting for them.

"Ryou!" Malik cried, jumping out of the car and rushing to embrace his friend. Quickly, his lavender eyes scanned over the smaller's body and sighed when he found no type of injuries of any kind.

"Are you alright?"

Ryou nodded before throwing his arms around his childhood friend's neck and embracing him tightly. "I'm just glad you came..." Ryou whispered. "I am so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Marik raised a brow and looked at Malik who began to whisper sweet nothings in to his friend.

"It's alright." Malik whispered. "Now, let's get inside and you can tell me what's going on alright?"

"Kay."

Once inside, Malik tried to ignore the things around his friend's house before placing him onto the couch and sitting beside him. Marik sat on another chair.

"Now," Malik said softly. "Tell me what's going on? Why did you leave us Ryou?"

Ryou sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Bakura."

Both Malik and Marik eyes widened.

"Everything is and was about Bakura. I didn't want to be around him after what happened. I didn't want to be around anyone who was associated with him. I thought by shutting all you guys out...it would make me forget...force me to start over..."

Ryou paused before continuing. "But...when he called me—I don't know how he even got my number and when his sister showed up at my store...it made me realize that I am doing nothing by trying to avoid everything and everyone. It's making it even worse."

"Ryou..."

Malik pulled his friend against him as he began to cry. "It will be alright. I promise you. Believe me when I say this I wanted to find you but Ishizu told me not too. This is something you had to deal with yourself, and I think you're starting to get it. You can't run from everything that bothers you Ryou. I know what happened between you and Bakura hurt you a lot but..." Malik trailed off, unsure what to say.

"What you do depends on you Ryou," Marik said. "But you can be sure that we are going to be here for you and your not going to disappear on us again."

* * *

The next day at _Kinokuniya_ bookstore; Ryou awaited for Rei's return. As did Mahad. (But different reasons) but she never did show up. Since tomorrow was indeed Sunday, Ryou had figured that he was going to tell Rei no and that why she didn't show. But, his answer was opposite. He was going to attend Masika's ceremony. He had figured that since he didn't go to the actual funeral, why not pay condolences at this one? And Malik had even said that Bakura was going to be there with his daughter.

That was another reason Ryou wasn't ready to acknowledge.

"So boss," Mahad said while stretching. "Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ryou sighed as he sat on one of the stools at the reading table. "I told Malik and Marik I was going to go. They said that they were coming to get me. I guess to make sure I don't chicken out." Ryou added with a shrug.

Mahad only laughed. "That's great. My sis and I are planning to go too. But, we have to get there early, I know that there are going to be a lot of people attending. Oh, and make sure to wear white."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ryou muttered while turning a page in his book. "I know."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Bakura yelled to no one in particular while he went through his daughter's closet. From every corner, there was some kind of clothing sticking out. Her closet was full, so where the storage containers on the closet floor...and besides her bed and changing table and bags rested against the wall.

"What is it Bakura?" Kisara asked, rushing in with Asa in her arms. "Did something happen?"

Furious, Bakura turned to his cousin while pointing to the closet. "I will tell you what happened! All this!" he yelled, making gestures all over the room.

Kisara tilted her head. "I'm not following..."

Bakura resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face. "Clothes. Asa's clothes. She isn't a month old and she has more clothes than I do!"

"Oh." Kisara stated simply. "Well, she's a baby who has many aunt's and uncle's and family members who wants to make sure that she has everything she needs!"

"She doesn't need this!" Bakura yelled and grabbed a small two piece swimsuit. It was small and yellow and little black winking faces decorated the top and ruffled bottom.

"Ah." Kisara said with a small blush. "Actually, I was the one who bought her that...it was on sale and I thought it would be adorable on her!" the white haired woman defended when Bakura glared.

The glare soon softened and then faded when Asa began to whimper and make small sounds with her lips.

"It's just..." Bakura sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't want Asa growing up thinking she can have whatever she wants because her father and her family has money."

"Ah." Kisara said softly and smiled. "I can understand that. I will tell the others lay off buying more things for butterfly. Now, do you need my help on finding something for her to wear tomorrow?"

"God, yes."

* * *

_(Next day...Sunday...) _

The ceremony was scheduled to begin around eight pm at the Domino City Beach downtown. It was now 6:50pm and Ryou was nowhere near ready to be picked up. It took the former care nurse forever to find something white in his closet so he was forced to go to a nearby clothing store and buy something. Once that was done, Ryou began to get started on his hair. At first, he was going to let it hang down but then decided to pin it up with one pony-tie and three colorful clips.

Once he was actually done, Ryou gathered his black satchel and placed his digital camera inside. Whatever the fans were planning on doing downtown, it was bound to be beautiful. Looking back at the clock, he smiled when it read 7:30pm.

Malik and Marik were bound to be here in a few moments.

_Beep! _

Yep. Just on time.

Gathering his things along with his keys and a small jacket, he was out the door.

The beach was beautiful dozens of lanterns were everywhere, floating overhead everyone since the directors made sure they won't float way. The sun was still setting over the beach calm water but everyone could see the faint moon overhead. Dozens of people were shouting orders to the ones who were still coming in, all of them waiting for one floating lantern and a floating candle that was sculpted into a chrysanthemum. The work on the wax was detailed and remarkable.

Others were still filling up the beach around eight o'clock when Malik, Marik, and Ryou arrived and stood aside while they awaited their own lantern and flower. As they waited, Ryou looked around nervously, hoping to catch a glance of Bakura somewhere. But, to no avail.

"Here you are," Malik said handing Ryou his things before smiling. "Don't worry; I am pretty sure that Bakura will be here in a bit."

Ryou only blushed and looked away.

Soon, the sun had fully set and the moon along with the lanterns were the only source of light. The directors had then instructed everyone to line along the shore and wait for their signal. Ryou had taken off his shoes like everyone else before walking along the shore, relishing in the feeling of the still warm sand surrounding his feet.

Before the director could instruct everyone to light their candles; a random girl had screamed followed by another. At first everyone was confused before another had yelled out that Bakura was finally here. Much to Ryou's surprise, nobody ran forward to the editor as he, his cousin, and sisters walked to the shore. Ryou shrunk back into the crowd when Bakura was greeted by the director and gave him a respectable apology for his loss.

Once that was over, Bakura was then handed a single already lit lantern and was asked to be the first one to let theirs go then release the floating candle. Silently, Ryou watched as Bakura handed his daughter to a smiling Kisara and placed the lantern in the water. Everyone watched as it skated calmly out before the flower joined it. Soon after, one by one, more lanterns and flowers filled the water.

"For the memory of Sakmet Masika!" someone cried loudly.

"Memory!" the others chanted.

Soon after, the floating larger lanterns were released and glided effortlessly into the black sky. Everyone watched without making a sound as they floated away.

Ryou smiled as he watched the lanterns slowly light up the sky and tucked a piece of hair behind his hair. He then paused when he felt something wet on his cheek. At first, Ryou looked to the sky; wondering if it was about to rain but nothing came.

He soon felt more.

Slowly, Ryou smiled before running his fingers down his cheeks, feeling the tears that cascaded down.

"Heh," Ryou muttered before looking at the sky. "I'm crying. Ra forbids for someone to see me crying for you Masika...I bet you would enjoy seeing me like this." Ryou said before wiping the tears away.

"But...But I suppose even you deserve it. I hope you rest in peace, Masika."

Once Bakura had released his flower and lantern, he joined Kisara and the others so that they were able to release their own. So he stood far from the shore with Asa carefully bundle from the summer's cool night weather. He smiled when the small white haired girl's brown eyes tried to stared at the lanterns in the sky.

"Heh," Bakura chuckled. "They are beautiful aren't they? It's all for you mother, Asa."

Asa squirmed before continuing to try and focus on the lights above.

Chuckling again, Bakura turned back to the shore, hoping to see Kisara or the others but saw no on-

Wait.

Was that Ryou?

Bakura tried his best to focus on the hair similar to his and tried to remember how his sisters hair was styled (since their hair was similar to both his and Ryou's) for that night. His eyes then widened to the fullest when he saw the other tilt his head up to the sky with a small smile on his face and with tears running his his cheeks.

It was Ryou.

Bakura had to talk to him.

* * *

Worded slightly from a review from my friend Teenie. What she said was true and I decided to add that to the story. Soo...(huggles Teenie) Thank you! XD

So yeah, as you can see from this chapter, Ryou is fighting and coming to terms with things. Poor thing...

As for the thing with Bakura not getting any sleep...I went through the same thing... **THAT **much I can remember when my kid was little. I wanted to throw in as much as I could with Asa and Bakura...I think it's really cute! :3

anyways, thanks for reading and continue to show that love by reviewing!

**Next chapter:** All he wanted to do was rewind time and start all over again...

Six more chapters!


	24. Note

Not a chapter; just a quick notice. I am taking a two week break from writing. So, yeah...I DO have some of Mentality written. (10 notebook pages worth) ..I mean, I am practically looking at the notebook containing the chapter right now. BUT I don't have time to even touch it. School is eating at my ass now; I just got a brand-new bitch ass job, _and _my kid is going to karate camp (Yeah, a four year old at camp. _That's_ a laugh...) so, I am hounded with work and life. So, don't be expecting a update for awhile. And oh, the one-shot I posted (or will post within a day) does not count. I found it on my phone and I am going to post it. If I didn't it would be a waste of my attempt at creativity and humor. So yeah. Just letting you know.

Okay, hope to hear from me soon. :)

much love, your stalker.


	25. Talk to Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. So yeah, eat that cake and die.

**Stalkers Notes:** I know. I know. About time right? I am soooo sorry for the long disappearance. Life hit me really hard and I haven't been able to do anything during that time. So, I am not going to say that the updates are going to be quick and fast like they were before, but it isn't going to every other month I update.

I mean, geez, I had to look back and see what I had written. Dx

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Talk to Me**

Bakura had spent the last ten minutes looking for either his sisters of Kisara in the parting crowds and was relieved to see the white haired girls chatting away with the family friends of Masika's.

"Rei, Kisara!" Bakura called, cradling Asa close to his chest so any of the air would brush against her small body.

"Hey, what's up little brother?" Rei asked with a small frown.

"I need you to watch Asa for me," Bakura muttered, pushing the small bundle into his sister arms. "I have to do something before we leave."

"What? What do you have to do?" Rei asked as she cradled her niece into her arms.

Bakura didn't even glance at his sister before turning quickly and sprinting off. "I need to find Ryou!"

Kisara eyes widened. "Ryou? He's here?"

"Holy hell."

* * *

Bakura pushed through the crowds, making sure that he was polite while doing so, hoping to find that one person he was yearning to see again. The white haired editor took note that he sounded like a woman from one of his books.

Brushing past the last of the crowds, Bakura pace slowed as he reached the end of the beach, his brown eyes searching. After a moment of frantic search, Bakura let out a frustrated sigh and let much needed oxygen fill his lungs. Of course he wasn't going to find Ryou so easily.

"Fuck," Bakura muttered while running his hand through his spiky white locks while his other hand searched for his pack of cigarettes. After a moment or so, he found one and quickly placed one to his lips. "I know I wasn't imagining it when I saw him out here."

Bakura exhaled softly, mindlessly watching the smoke rings surround him before disappearing into the cool breeze. Maybe he should be heading back to his girls...

"Bakura?"

If the crashing tides from the shoreline had been any louder, there would be no doubt that he would not hear that soft, surprising voice behind him. Bakura turned and was surprised to see the one he had been searching for.

"Ryou..."

After all the time that had passed, how different Bakura looked on television, or various magazines...he looked the same in person. He hadn't changed at all.

Ryou tried to smile when Bakura whispered his name again, slowly making his way over to him. A short gasp escaped from Ryou's mouth when Bakura's hand touched his cheek. He couldn't help but brush his cheek against his former lover's palm.

"I can't believe that you came to Masika's ceremony." Bakura muttered, his hand still resting on Ryou's cheek.

"I didn't like her but I still wanted to show some form of respect. After all, she is the mother of your child." Ryou said, moving out of the editor's touch and smiled softly. "So, how have you been doing?"

"I have been doing fine." Bakura said with a frown. "Can I ask the same?"

"I have been doing well too." Ryou said while turning to the beach and sighed. "I opened up my own bookstore. It's right downtown."

Bakura eyes widened. "You opened a bookstore? Aren't you still working at the institute?"

"No, I don't work there anymore." Ryou said with a sigh. "It's a long story actually."

Bakura couldn't do nothing but stare at his former lover before sighing. "You should come back to Panya's house with me and the girls. I am pretty sure they will be pretty excited to see you."

Ryou bit his lip before shaking his head. "As fun as that sounds, I am going to pass. I have to open up the shop early tomorrow."

"Ah," the editor said with a sigh. "Work comes first I guess. Well, I guess I will see you around?"

"Yeah," Ryou said with a smile while shoving his hands in his pockets and with a crooked smile. "Kisara knows where my store is. Be sure to drop by sometime alright?"

"I will be sure to drop by."

"Good." Ryou said with a nervous smile. "See you around Bakura and congratulations on your daughter." The bookkeeper said before turning and walking away slowly. At first, the pace seemed unsure and slow before the pace picked up and the white haired bookkeeper disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn it." Bakura hissed.

* * *

Once Ryou was far enough, he couldn't do nothing but sniffle a little. There was so much he wanted to say to Bakura. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him. But, his heart forbade it.

Ryou's heart wouldn't allow Bakura to come back in so easily. Not after all that has been going on. With that in mind, Ryou made his way back to the main beach entrance; he was relieved to see only Malik and Marik waiting for him.

"God, there you are." Malik huffed, his hands on his hips. "Where the in the fuck have you been? Marik and I have been waiting-"

"Can we not do this now?" Ryou said with an annoyed huff. "I just want to go home and get some sleep."

"What the-" Malik started to say but his husband placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his down.

"It's alright Malik; something tells me that our little bunny had encounter with our big bad wolf."

"Big bad…oh dear…" Malik sighed. "Why do we always have to deal with the clean up huh?"

Marik only shrugged. "I guess we should expect this when dealing with such dysfunctional people as Ryou and Bakura."

"Yeah, that's true."

* * *

"There you are," Rie huffed while she stood beside her brother's car, her twin standing beside her while Kisara sat in the passenger seat, rocking back and forth softly, trying to put Asa sleep. "Where have you been? Do you know it's dangerous to leave three beautiful girls like us in a dark area like this?"

Both Rei and Bakura rolled their eyes.

"Come on," Bakura muttered as he pushed his sister away from the driver's door. "I need to get Asa home now."

"Okay. Okay. Geez. So, what was with the disappearance earlier? Are you going to tell us what happened? Did you find Ryou?" Rie asked, quickly jumping in the backseat and scooted over so that her sister would have room.

"It's none of your business."

Rie opened her mouth to say something else but Rei simply shoved her and made a gesture with her mouth, telling her to be quiet. The dyed pinkette only pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

Not another word was said during the rest of the ride home.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Malik asked for the fifth time while Ryou slid out of the large truck and onto the walkway connected to his house.

"Yes, I am going to be okay." Ryou muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I will call you if I have a mental breakdown after seeing Bakura."

Marik bit back a snicker.

"Fine." The lavender eyed friend with a tone Ryou did not want to hear right now. "You have my number. I will see you later."

"Okay then. Good night Malik, Marik."

"Goodnight kid," Marik said with a crooked sympathetic smile. "Try and get a goodnight's sleep."

'_Huh, seriously doubt that I will.' Ryou_ thought bitterly but smile and nodded anyway.

"Okay then. See you guys."

Ryou watched as Marik gave him one more wave before they slowly pulled off and disappeared into the night. Once they were gone, Ryou sighed in relief before turning to his house and slowly walked up the walkway. His body felt sluggish suddenly and his doe brown eyes grew dim with fatigue. All he wanted to do know is sleep and forget about today.

'_I don't know why I went to the service now.'_ Ryou thought sadly while he unlocked his front door and started to shed of almost all of his clothes as soon as the wooden door closed and automatically dragged himself to his bedroom and flopped down onto the mattress.

Ryou sighed as he lay on his pillow and clenched onto the sheets and tried his best to keep the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ryou just wished it wasn't that easy to feel for the editor all over again.

* * *

"Home. Yes, we are finally home!" Rie cried, her arms stretching over her head before heading to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Ugh, I know what you mean…" Kisara said with a yawn. "I can't wait to take a bath and go to bed." The white haired woman then looked to her cousin who was on his way to his daughter's bedroom.

"Do you need anything else before I get ready for bed?"

"No." Bakura said quietly and shifting a now sleeping Asa in his arms before opening the small girl's bright pink door. "I got it. You guys go on and get some rest. Thanks for the help."

The twins and Kisara smiled happily.

"You're welcome!" they chirped.

With one more smile, Bakura entered Asa's bedroom and placed the still bundled child into her crib before the editor began to undress her slowly. It took him at least four minutes to un-swaddle Asa and take off the rest of her outing clothes and slipping on her footie pajamas.

Asa didn't stir at all.

Thank goodness.

Making sure everything else was in order; Bakura tucked the pink blankets around his daughter and exited the room, careful to leave it cracked so someone could hear her cry.

Once back in the living room, Bakura sighed and ruffled his hair intent on getting some kind of rest and was surprised to see the eldest twin Rei sitting on the loveseat; clearly waiting on him.

"Rei? What are you still doing up? I thought you were tired."

"Hm." Rei hummed softly before crossing her arms over her chest and her brown eyes were narrowed with curiosity. "I just want to talk to my big brother before I go bed."

"Tch. Yeah right. What do you want to talk to me about Rei?" Bakura scoffed sitting beside the white haired girl, his own eyes narrowed.

"Did Ryou tell you that I went to go visit him at his bookstore?" Rei asked simply, tucking her knees underneath her chin.

Bakura raised a brow. "Should he? And who said I found him when I took off?"

"Because your attitude changed when you came back. Did you two make up and get back together?"

"Wha- No-"

"Do you _want _to get back together with Ryou?" Rei pressed.

"Where is this-?"

Rei's usually soft brown eyes hardened. "Well? Do you?"

"I don't _know!" _Bakura yelled, cutting his sister off from her next question. The sudden raise in voice made Rei blink suddenly and move away.

"I-I don't know…" Bakura admitted again, this time only softer.

Rei only smiled and leaned against her brother and smiled. "Don't you feel a little bit better?"

Bakura only rolled his eyes and pushed his sister onto the couch, smirking when he heard her giggle. "God, shut up."

* * *

Eh….chapter ended. Sorry for the long wait. Reviews are much appreciated. Now, I am going to get started on the trust me update. Hope to hear from me this month. Kidding. Kidding.


	26. Don't Remind Me

_**Disclaimer**__: _I don't own anything. So, shove it up there... *insert perverted snicker*

Notes From Your Stalker: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long disappearance, life is a total witch I swear! On top of that, I have writer's block-which I still have but I felt like testing the water with this chapter, get some feedback and see what I have to do to get everything back in order. On top of that, I graduated school only to turn right back around and go back to school. Officially, I am Pre-Med! I am going to school to be a chemical biologist. Tough work, I swear it is! On top of that, I am considering to join the Army. So! feel free to PM me! I need the conversation and the inspiration to continue writing!

Thank you and read on!

* * *

_Chapter 24_

**Don't** **Remind** **Me**

Bakura was sleeping peacefully with his sister on the couch in his living room before a loud clang and swearing made the siblings up, their brown eyes alert, but half-mast.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura groaned, standing from the couch and did a small stretch while his sister did the same.

"It came from the kitchen..."

Before Bakura and Rei could walk into the kitchen, Kisara jumped into the doorway, completely blocking the entrance.

"What the hell is going on Kisara?" Bakura yelled, eying his cousin's clothing. It was a complete mess. What he assumed to be flour covered her black tank top, along with her pink sleeping pants. Brown smudges were on her face and hands, and were currently being smeared onto his cream colored walls.

"You can't come in!" Kisara yelled, not even bothering to answer the editor. "You can't come until I'm finished cooking!"

Rei crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. "And what, pray tell, are you doing in there so loud enough to wake me and Bakura up and you looking like you lost a food war?"

Kisara blushed. "You will see soon enough. Please, just do this for me. I already have a hot pot of coffee and breakfast ready for you guys. Go freshen up and wait at the dinner table."

Before Bakura could even protest, he found himself being dragged towards his room by his sister.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Bakura grunted, trying to break free of the woman's grasp but she only tugged him closer.

"I'm doing what our dear cousin asked us to do. Stop being such a loser and follow someone's request once in a while."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something else but he quickly closed it. It was too early in the morning to start yelling at his sister. "Fine, but let me go check on Asa."

Rei muttered something under her breath but let the younger go. "Hurry up, and don't go back into the kitchen." She warned before entering her room and closing it behind her.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura quickly made his way to his daughter's room, silently surprised that the door was wide open and his daughter was not inside her white cherry crib.

"Kisara," Bakura called a slight panic in his voice. "Where is Asa?"

"Oh!" Kisara yelled from the kitchen. "I forgot to tell you. Panya came by this morning and took her. She wanted to wake you and tell you, but I told her to let you rest. You really seemed tired lately Bakura."

"How long is she going to be gone?" the editor asked, leaning against Asa's bedroom door.

"Just for the day." Kisara said with a small smile. "I am pretty sure she wants to bond with her little niece. That isn't a problem is it?"

Bakura snorted. "Of course not. Panya is family after all."

* * *

Asa cooed softly as she was placed into her car seat; her light brown eyes looking into eyes almost like her own.

"Aren't you just a cutie!" Panya squealed making sure her niece was nice and secure before closing the back car door and quickly getting inside the driver's seat.

"Your Aunt Pan-Pan is going to take you shopping; you're a growing girl _and _a Sakmet after all."

As Panya continued to list all the things she had planned for them both; Asa babbled on, not even understanding what her ecstatic aunt was talking about.

Ryou was not in a good mood. He was not in a good mood at _ALL. _To make matters worse, Malik was not letting him forget about the run-in he had with his ex last night.

* * *

"Come _on_," Malik pressed while he watched his white haired friend move a couple of boxes around in the empty book store. "Tell me what happened between you and Bakura last night!"

"Malik," Ryou sighed as he forced the books in the empty spaces above him. "There is nothing to say. We asked how each other were doing; make some more awkward talk and that was it. Nothing else happened, so just leave it alone."

The tanned Egyptian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Yeah, he knew nothing spectacular happened between his two friends last night. But, he wanted to test the reaction Ryou would show as he told him what happened after he disappeared at the beach last night but the enthusiasm the small bookkeeper held when he spoke of the famous author was as exciting as watching a fish trying to get to water.

Yeah, that dull.

"Did he seem surprised to see you at least?" Malik asked hopefully.

Ryou chuckled slightly. "I am the ex who showed up to the memorial of the woman who he had a kid with _after _I suddenly disappeared after we broke up. So yeah, I would be surprised to."

Lilac colored eyes rolled. "You have a point there."

Ryou laughed again. "Of course I do. Now, I would appreciate it if you would just drop the subject and help me with all these books."

Malik sighed. "Alright, alright already."

* * *

Once Bakura and Rei had freshened themselves up, they had both made their way back into the living room, not at all surprised to see Kisara had done the same and was now sitting on the couch.

"Breakfast might be a bit cold now, but you can always heat it up." She said with a smile and pulling her hair back from her eyes.

"Breakfast can wait." Bakura stated simply. "What was going on with all the noise in the kitchen earlier?"

Sapphire colored eyes brightened. "Well," she stared excitedly. "It's been awhile since I've been out of Domino Hospital and I've been talking to Aunt Hitomi about what I want to do with my life and I've decided to go into business with her!" Both Rei and Bakura raised a brow. "Go into business with her?" hey both echoed.

Nodding brightly, Kisara ran into the kitchen and re-appeared a moment later with a large platter in her hands. On the platter was a large chocolate cake with white cream and full, fat red strawberries and cherries on top. On the sides of the cake were chocolate covered strawberries, the tips dipped in white cream.

It looked nice.

"Wait, so you're going to be working at one of mother's cake boutiques?" Bakura asked with a small smile.

Working at one of his mother's boutiques was a big deal. Hitomi's chain of bakery's around the world was well known and many people—commoners and celebrities alike would kill to try one of the woman's cakes, candies, or cupcakes. _Hitomi's Bakery_ was well known for the taste and expensive price.

"Yeah, she said that my cooking was amazing—and it's not because I'm her niece or anything like that but she said I should really let others taste my cooking!" the young girl gushed, her eyes just sparkling as she remembered what the black haired woman had told her.

Rei smiled. "Congratulations Kiddo. We're both proud of you."

Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both!" Kisara giggled.

"You're welcome." Bakura chuckled and reached over to ruffle his little cousin's white hair. "Now, let's just hope you can clean the mess as well as you can cook."

"Oh Blah," Kisara rolled her eyes. "I already cleaned up everything mister."

Bakura raised his hands in defense. "I am just merely speaking from experience. Remember when we were younger and I slipped on the brownie mix you had stolen from mother's kitchen?"

Rei burst out laughing while Kisara's pale face turned red with embarrassment. She remembered finding her cousin on the floor with a bright red bruise on his forehead while he cried out for his mother.

"That was totally different." Kisara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're still clumsy." Bakura noted.

"I am so not clumsy." Kisara countered.

"You so are." Bakura teased.

Rei sighed as she watched the two young one's continue on, their voice's getting louder with each second that passed by. "I swear they fight like their little children." The white haired woman said before heading back into her room to finish getting ready for the day while breakfast laid unforgotten in the kitchen.

* * *

Once everything was put away at the bookstore, Malik had pressured his friend into grabbing lunch with him at a fairly popular restaurant not so far away.

Sighing, Ryou reluctantly agreed; finally noticing how hungry he was. Grabbing his bag, both he and Malik left the bookstore chatting about whatever came to mind. Whenever Malik did try to bring something up about Bakura or anything that had to deal with the editor, he would simply change the subject.

"Oh come on," Malik huffed while twirling his straw in his drink. "I wish you stop acting like that. It's really annoying now you know."

"I just wish you stop bringing him up." Ryou muttered as he went through his cellphone.

"Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him."

"Do you still love him?"

Ryou paused and turned to Malik before frowning. "I don't know."

Malik sighed slightly. "I just want to see you happy you know? and he made you happy. Changed your whole attitude on life and the way you were living-"

"That's enough Malik. It's over between us, there is nothing you can say or do that will change anything so...just stop...please."

Hearing the hurt in his friend's voice, Malik fell silent and his eyes fell down to his menu. Both of them fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

Bakura walked from his bedroom, pulling on his light jacket while doing so. He slowly pulled his hair from the collar of his coat before walking in the living room where his sisters and cousin sat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rie asked, climbing on her knees as she watched her brother grab his car keys.

"I'm going to go see Yami." Bakura stated simply. "You don't mind watching Asa if she comes back before me do you?"

"No, not at all." Kisara said while blinking. "But, why do you need to go see Yami? Is there something the matter?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I will see you guys later."

"Bye," The girls called after him. Once the door closed, Rei smiled brightly making her twin turn to her.

"You know something. What's going on?"

"He's going to look for Ryou."

The drive to Yami's was fairly short; mostly due to the fact that he was nearly flying out on the express way like he was a bat out of hell. Parking his car on the long drive way, the editor quickly made his way up the stairs of the author's house and banged loudly on the door.

After a few more bangs, one of the wooden doors swung open to reveal a surprised looking Yugi.

"B-Bakura what are you doing here?" The former hospital patient asked, hiding behind the door.

"Is Yami home?" Bakura asked, walking into the large walk way, his brown eyes scanning the large empty space.

"No, Yami had to go into work for a interview with some publishers from America. Why? is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to Yami about finding some information about someone."

* * *

soooooo there we go! this chapter is now over. yadda yadda. Review please! I so need the feed back people! and PM me people! 


	27. This Note To You All

A** VERY** important note from Luv Ur Stalker: Hello everyone, I know my absence has been really long and the thing is, I be on this site everyday reading Naruto! Yaoi fanfics. The only reason why I haven't updated any of my works if because I lack a computer to write the chapter on. I was told I could write stories from my iPhone but to no avail as of yet. So _hopefully,_ this weekend I could get this iPhone to upload this freaking chapter and everything will be fine!

BUT! As of right now, I made an Twitter page for my pen name **iLoveUrStalker** and you can go there to rant and bitch how I should update, or even get snippets of the upcoming chapters of my stories and even the sequel to Mentality is overrated! So wish me luck all and follow that page please!

Chow! Hugs and Kisses!

Love, Your Stalker


	28. Come and Find Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so; please don't say that I do.

**Notes from Your Stalker:** Hello everyone, I know it has been a while since my last update. Matter of fact, if it wasn't for one of my reader/reviewer and her generous offer my works may have not been updated for another month or so. So, I would like all of you to thank ILoveManicures for helping me post these chapters. I mean it. Thank her.

This chapter is dedicated to _ILoveManicures _thank you love!

_Chapter 25_

_Come and Find Me _

If there was one thing Bakura hated, it was waiting. The white haired man sat patiently in the foyer of Yami's house; currently being sunken in the large black leather couch he was sitting on. Yugi sat across from the editor, nervously twittering his pale hands together. He had called his husband explaining that Bakura wasn't going to leave until he made it home.

Yes. Bakura was just that stubborn.

"S-So Bakura, how is your daughter doing?" Yugi asked, trying to make some conversation with the agitated editor.

"She's doing fine; she's with her aunt's at the moment." Bakura muttered, his anger slowly disappearing when his daughter' chubby smiling face came into mind.

"That's good, you need to bring her over I wouldn't mind watching after her for while."

Bakura nodded in agreement. "That would be nice I'm pretty sure she will enjoy being around you and Yami once she gets older; since you two are like the softest of the entire group."

Yugi turned red. "H-hey I'm not that soft!"

Bakura smirked. "You remind me of a student who is still in m- aah!" Bakura whipped around only to see his amused friend standing behind him, a rolled book in his hands.

"You will get enough of making fun of my Yugi." Yami said with a half-hearted glare before throwing the book into Bakura's lap and making his way over to his smiling lover.

"Oh for Christ sakes..." Bakura huffed. "It was just a joke. I'm pretty sure that you _both _know I trust you both with my life."

"Aww…" Yugi cooed as he clasped his hands in front of him. "That's so sweet Bakura!" Yami nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Now, come on Yami I need to talk to you already." Bakura grunted and shot up from the leather couch before it consumed his entire body.

"Yeah, I will be back in a bit Yugi."

"Alright, I need to get started on the laundry anyway." Yugi called as the two disappeared into the foyer's hallway.

Bakura chuckled and nudged the author jokingly. "I have to say; Yugi is quite the housewife."

"Shut up Bakura."

* * *

Ryou sighed once he made it inside his house, kicking off his shoes as soon as he opened the door. Lazily, he threw his coat onto his couch and pulled his hair from his face. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. After the awkward lunch with Malik, the bookkeeper called in to Mahad telling his dear friend to supervise the bookstore for today and tomorrow morning. The brunette asked no questions and simply told Ryou to take him some much needed rest.

It wasn't as if Ryou was tired psychically, he was just simply tired mentally.

The consistent questioning from Malik drained him in a way that he simply couldn't understand and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Bakura ever since.

No, he didn't know if he did still love the editor. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't miss him because he did. The awkward conversation he shared with Bakura at the beach didn't help his insight either.

Ryou sighed and buried his face into his hands and let out a frustrated groan.

Why was love so damn _complicated_?

In the back of his mind, he ached to go back to his old ways; way before Sato Bakura had even came into his life. Things were so much simpler then. He didn't have to worry about Bakura haunting his thoughts day and night and all of the ill memories that they had shared together.

But, no matter how much his body ached for those one-night stands and drunken nights, he just couldn't do it and he already knew why he couldn't. In his mind, he would wonder what Bakura would think if he did.

"Damn it Bakura…_damn it_."

* * *

Bakura stretched his arms over his head once he entered his friend's private study, his brown eyes adjusting to the light once the author had flipped the switch. The room was considered off limits to guest that entered the Atemu's residence; including Yugi. The reason why was because Yami had considered everything in the room sacred since everything in the room was imported from his father's homeland; Egypt. That included the paintings, rugs, furniture, floor, and even the small collection of wine that rested comfortably behind the large oak desk.

"So, what did you need me for?" Yami asked, finally closing the door to his private study.

"I need to get Ryou back." He stated simply.

"Don't tell me it's not anything ri-" Yami started but soon stopped in midsentence and gaped openly at the white haired man in front of him.

"You want to _what_?"

"You heard me; Ra forbids you're that slow." Bakura scoffed and plopped down on the large brown couch and crossed his ankles.

"W-wait let me get this straight you want Ryou back? After what all has happen? What made you change your mind? You aren't sick or in trouble are you?" Yami rambled on; his crimson eyes wide with disbelief. He just couldn't believe this at all!

"Yes, I want him back; yes I know what has happened between us. The reason why I changed my mind; none of your fucking business, and no I am not sick or any trouble like really Yami? "

Yami scoffed. "I was just merely asking. But this is great, you and Ryou back together. You two together with Asa; that would be just one cute little family." Yami said with a smile.

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and silently thought about Ryou playing the role as mother for Asa. He could imagine Ryou brushing an older Asa's hair while singing a lullaby or even seeing her off to school every day…

That would be nice…

"Yes, that would be nice. But, I need to talk to Ryou; try to make things right. I couldn't tell you how _painful _the small talk was when we had to make ourselves go through at Masika's memorial. It was like meeting each other for the first time. Well, at least our first meeting had more enthusiasm than the last one."

Yami only laughed. "Well, I know that Yugi has Ryou's number; I will try and convince him to give it to you and you know that he has a bookstore downtown right?"

"Yeah, he told me at the beach. I wonder what happened at the institute."

Yami only shrugged. "He just said it was time for a change of scenery. Ishizu had funded the entire business for him; from what I've been hearing, it's doing quite good. Ryou is quite the businessman."

It was Bakura's time to laugh. "That's my Ryou."

Yami smiled. "It's good to hear you say that again."

"Yeah…it is…"

* * *

Asa cooed happily as Panya slowly pushed her in a new motorized swing set that was set up in the door way of the publicist doorway. Her small patch of white hair was hidden under a bright pink beret, completely matching her black and pink dress she wore.

Panya couldn't say that she didn't adore her niece. She was a complete replica of her sister right down to those eyes. The raven haired woman smiled sadly as she slowly slowed down the swing and stared at the girl before her.

"You look so much like your mother it hurt's to look at you sometimes." Panya admitted and picked the child up and smiled.

Asa clenched onto her aunt's shirt and stared blankly at her.

Panya couldn't help but giggle and gently rub her nose against Asa's pink skin. "You even have that same look in your eyes. Come on, let's get you some lunch. I know you're hungry little butterfly."

* * *

It was near 6 o'clock when Bakura had finally made it home. He was greeted with his sister Rei lying on the couch, her left leg over the top while the other swayed back and forth barely touching the floor.

"Hey there little brother," she called watching him walk into the kitchen.

"Hey. Where are Rie and Kisara?"

Rei sat up and stretched lazily. "I think they went shopping awhile back. And I think they went to visit mother and father."

"Oh…well I'm about to go take a power nap before Asa gets back. Do me a favor and wake me up once she gets here?"

Rei lazily saluted her brother and laid back down on the couch. "Can do little brother."

With a nod in the girl's direction; Bakura slowly peeled off his shoes, jacket and shirt and placed his cell phone and a small piece of paper on his side table before crawling into his bed and snuggling underneath his comfortable blankets.

As he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber; his brown eyes focused on the paper that was given to him by Yami. On it was Ryou's cell phone number and the address to the bookstore he owned downtown. Within a few more seconds, his eyes were closed and he began to dream of the possible relationship with the white haired bookkeeper.

He just hoped that this dream of his would come true.

After all, this wasn't exactly a fairytale.

* * *

This chapter is now OVER! Yaaayyyyy *cheers and applause* I am so proud of myself. So please be a dear and review please! Opinions are so much needed since it's been awhile this story is coming to an end in four chapters!

Sequel will be introduced soon!


	29. Different!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did… I would be on bad rich female.

Notes from your stalker: Hello loves! Yes, Yes, I am back with another chapter of Mentality and I did this in class while my teacher was gone for the day so yeah! This chapter was found in the back of my Pharmacy book and I decided to type it up. Be lucky I love you guys because I didn't have to do this you know! Rwaar! Lol so. Enjoy. Review. Rant. Bitch. I don't care.

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Different**!

_Poke._

"Wake up…"

_Poke._

_Poke._

"Wake up…"

Bakura could've sworn he was still dreaming when he felt something tickle along his sides but when he felt something soft poke him in this face, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to see Panya staring at him with a smile on her face, Asa cradled in her arms.

"Panya?" Bakura yawned as he sat up, his eyes half mast. "What are you doing here?"

The publicist grinned slightly and placed her niece beside the editor. "Did you forget I had your daughter for the day? I had to bring her back earlier than I expected because I have to go in for work tomorrow." She explained and pushed her hair back from her face.

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"No, No…" Bakura groaned with a wave of his hand before reaching out to grab his daughter's hand and smiled when she gripped it tightly. "I missed her anyway."

Panya smiled at the tender moment before sighing. "Well, I better get going. I left the things I bought for Asa in her bedroom. Be sure to call me this weekend alright?"

"Can do," Bakura muttered before standing from his bed and grabbed Asa along the way as he followed the woman out of the room. "The girls aren't here?"

"Um, I didn't see Kisara or Rie. Rei let me in, but she said that she had somewhere to go she said."

"Alright. Well, I will see you later then Panya."

"You bet! Goodbye my little butterfly!" Panya cooed lightly to Asa before she walked out and closed the door gently behind her.

Sighing, Bakura looked down to his daughter and pulled her small hat off, revealing her frizzled patch of white hair.

"Well kiddo, I guess it's just you and me for a little while."

Asa seemed to understand what her father said because the corner of her small mouth curled up into a smile while her eyes closed.

* * *

Ryou couldn't say what time he fell asleep because when he woke up, his brown eyes immediately came into his alarm clock which read 8 am. The bookkeeper groaned while throwing his legs over the corner of his head and stretched lazily. He couldn't say he had a good night's rest because he didn't. His hair was a complete mess; and he felt like he joints ached badly.

Sighing, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

'_This sucks...'_ Ryou thought tiredly as he washed his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. _'I look like complete shit.' _

He still felt restless from last night and he mostly blamed himself because of it. Thinking about that stubborn head editor haunted his thoughts throughout the day and sometimes even haunted his dreams at night.

Sighing once more, Ryou pushed his hair back with his wet hands and braided it back so that it rested on his shoulder.

"I might as well go into the bookstore this morning and get some of those invoices taken care of."

Now somewhat motivated; Ryou hurried back to his room and got dressed. Making sure he had everything, the former nurse left the house and climbed into his truck and sped off, heading downtown.

It didn't take him that long to get to his bookstore, and he was surprised to see his friend Mahad exiting his car and unlocking the door.

"Hey there Mahad!" Ryou called, surprising the brunette.

"Ryou…" he greeted carefully. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in today."

"Yeah, I changed my mind. Besides, I just need to get these invoices checked and cleared." Ryou said as he walked past his employee; opening the blinds while doing so.

"Okay," Mahad said carefully still. "Did something happen yesterday?"

Ryou paused in his actions and looked back to the taller man. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because," Mahad said while crossing his arms. "When you called me yesterday and told me that you weren't coming in today, you sounded like a complete zombie. I would've come over to your place if it wasn't so busy yesterday."

Ryou smiled slightly. "Nothing happened yesterday. I just didn't feel like coming back after lunch with Malik. I didn't know it was busy either; I would've come back in to help."

Mahad waved his hand dismissively. "The store was only crowded due to high school and college students getting ready for finals and wanting to use the copier. It was nothing I couldn't handle." His dark eyes softened and looked his boss in his eyes.

"Ryou, you know if there's anything on your mind; anything at _all _you know that you can come and talk to me. I'm not just your employee but your friend as well."

Ryou couldn't help but smile softly. "Thank you Mahad; that means a lot."

* * *

Clattering sounds is what woke Bakura up around 11'oclock that morning; followed by laughter and playful shouting. Groaning, the editor sat up carefully and ran his hand down his face. Of course the girl's would always wake him up using some kind of loud noise.

As if on cue, his bedroom door opened and his sister's head pop in; smiles wide on their faces.

"Hey there little brother; about time your up." Rie called and shoved her twin inside.

Bakura lay back down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover his face with. "Go away; it's too damn early to see your faces."

"Oh ha ha. That's so funny." Rie muttered before sitting on her brother's bed and began to bounce up and down much to the latter's annoyance.

"Uggh. What do you want?" Bakura almost cried.

"We're just letting you know that we're leaving today. We're going back home."

This made Bakura peek around his pillow before sitting up. "What?"

Rei and Rie smiled brightly. "Yeah, you heard us. Mother is expanding her business in the states and she needs us to be the representatives for her."

Bakura frowned slightly and tilted his head. He had honestly forgotten that his sisters did work for their mother. Even though they didn't look like it; his two sisters meant business when it came to their mother's business.

"So," Bakura yawned tiredly. "When are you two leaving?"

"Right now actually; that was all that loud noise was about. Kisara was trying to help us take our luggage to the car."

Bakura could only smile. "Well, I guess I will see you gu-"

Before Bakura could even finish his words, he was tackled to the bed by his big sisters.

"Oof! Get off of me god damn it!" Bakura cried as he tried to push the two girls off. They were skinny but both of their weights combined on top of his rip cage made him gasp for his breath.

"We're going to miss you little brother!" Rei said.

"We're going to miss our little niece too! Be sure to bring her to visit us once in awhile!" Rie added.

"Fine. Fine! Now, get off of me before you two kill me!" Bakura roared, and effectively pushed the laughing girls away.

"Come on sis, let's get going." Rie pouted and grabbed her fallen phone. Giving the editor one lazy salute; she left the room with the other twin following. But as soon as they walked out, Kisara walked in with Asa in her arms.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Bakura; but I'm heading back with the girls. I will be back next week though! I promise." The white haired girl said sadly while handing her cousin over.

"It isn't a problem Kisara; you go and have fun and take care of business. I'm pretty sure Asa and I can live without you guys for awhile." He looked up and saw his cousin smiling. "Go, on. You guys call me once you've made it to Asakusa."

"Alright!" Kisara cried happily and ran out the room; only to run back in and place a tender kiss on both her cousin's cheek. "Bye you two!"

Bakura sat in the middle of his bed, Asa nestled between him while he heard quick footsteps and the loud sound of the front door slamming shut.

Sighing again, Bakura looked down to Asa and grinned. "I guess since we have nothing to do today; how about we take a quick trip downtown?"

Expecting no sort of answer from the two month old, Bakura placed her in the middle of his bed and prepared himself for the day.

* * *

"Thank you!" Ryou said happily as he handed a wrapped book to his customer. "Please be sure to come again! The new edition of this book should be in soon!"

The customer nodded and said his thanks before leaving the store; letting another customer in while doing so.

Ryou left from behind the counter and walked into the walkway of his store, ready to help the customer and froze right in the middle of the store.

By the entrance was a bright pink and yellow stroller; a small girl happily gnawing on her fist her focus nowhere else. As for the one who was pushing the stroller-they were nowhere in sight. Feeling slightly panicked, Ryou walked over to the stroller and knelt down before the girl with a cocked head.

"Well hello there; aren't you a cute one?" Ryou asked and shook her dry hand before standing and quickly looked around the store.

"Are you looking for me Ryou?"

That voice…

Freezing once more; Ryou slowly turned to the reading area of his store and swallowed hard. "B-Bakura…"

Bakura smirked. "Yo."

"W-what are you doing here?" Ryou asked; suddenly nervous. He looked up when he heard a sudden cough and saw Mahad coming from the small kitchen area of the store; a small tea cup in his hand.

"O-oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you two I'm about to head-"

"Don't you dare!" Ryou cried but to no avail; Mahad was already gone.

Whining slightly; Ryou nervously turned back to Bakura and smiled slightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"You told me I could come and visit your bookstore remember? Or am I no longer invited?" Bakura asked as he stood and make his way over the fumbling bookkeeper.

"U-um W-well you k-know y-you're invited here when ever you want Bakura." Ryou stuttered shamelessly and turned red when Bakura stood right directly in front of him. Ryou scolded himself when a small squeak escaped from his mouth when he looked up right into Bakura's chocolate brown eyes.

'_That look…in his eyes...' _Ryou thought while losing himself in the editor's eyes. _'They look exactly the same from when…' _

"Mmmwaaah…"

Both Ryou and Bakura froze and looked over to Asa whose face seemed to turn red. Her amber brown eyes were directly on them both and her small cheeks seemed to be puffed up in frustration.

"Ah..." Bakura chuckled and walked over to his daughter and picked her up and swayed her slightly. "Is Asa getting jealous over here?"

Ryou stood in the same spot as before and watched Bakura interact with his daughter. He seemed happy holding her in his arms. Slowly, he titled his head slightly and frowned. So, this was Masika's and Bakura's daughter. She had her mother's skin and eyes while it was clearly evident that it was Bakura's child with the small girl's white semi-spiked hair.

His heart thumped uncomfortably.

Ryou wondered if Bakura missed the mother of his child. He wondered what it would've been like if she was indeed still alive; what it would've been like if the two were married.

Since he was in his own little world; he didn't notice Bakura make his way over to him and tapped him slightly.

"Ryou."

Jumping out of his thoughts; Ryou looked back up at the editor then to the outreached arms.

"Here," Bakura said softly and placed the girl into the smaller's arms. "I want you to hold her."

"O-oh okay." Ryou said nervously and carefully held Asa in his arms and smiled slightly. "She's so light. And she smells so good." Ryou laughed and swayed her gently.

"Hey there… I forgot her name…what is it again?" Ryou asked softly; staring back up at Bakura.

Bakura chuckled slightly. "Sato Asa."

"Asa." Ryou repeated and smiled and began swaying the girl again; his smile becoming brighter when he noticed the small smile on the baby's face. "Your name is so cute! You're so cute…" Ryou gushed happily and tapped her nose.

As Ryou continued to make silly noises and compliment the child in his arms, Bakura stood on the side line and watched. To him; this was sort of a test. With everything that happened between Masika and Ryou; he wanted to see if he would scorn her child. He already told himself there would've been no point in a relationship with Ryou there would be any tension with having Asa in his life.

So far so good Bakura thought.

"Say," Bakura said suddenly. "How about we grab some lunch from that café down the street? I heard it's pretty good."

Ryou looked uncertain for a moment; bouncing Asa up and down before nodding and smiling. "Sure Bakura; lunch sounds fine."

Bakura smirked and Ryou blushed and smiled.

* * *

Okay, this is over. I was kind of iffy of this… I don't know… blah. Be sure to review. I want this story completed before I graduate in March. So Review loves!


	30. A Day Out!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned. I would own everything else in the world because yaoi is one powerful thing.

**Notes from your stalker**: This is a side chapter to Mentality... I was thinking about this in class and I thought this was funny… since I have went through the same thing awhile back. I hate automated answering machines... evil bastards... ugh.

* * *

_Side Story 2:_

_A Day Out _

Sato Asa sat happily in her bouncing hair and gnawing on her left fist; drool spilling from her mouth and onto her bright pink sweater. Her brightly colored eyes were currently focused on her father who was pacing back and forth in front of her, somewhat angrily yelling into his cell phone.

"I _said _connect me to customer service!"

"_I'm sorry;"_ the computerized voice calmly rang from the speaker. _"I could not understand your response. Please, say your selection again." _

Bakura felt like he was going to break something. He had been trying to get to customer service for the past five minutes. His dark brown furious eyes looked to the floor where countless pieces of wood and plastic laid about, a big bright pink box with a smiling baby and crib set laid nearby.

He decided to buy a new crib set for his daughter since the one had before was currently being recalled due to health concerns. When the females who were in daily contact with both Bakura and Asa demanded that a new crib to be purchased immediately, Bakura had no choice but to do so; to value his life.

The first thing he had to suffer through was go into '_Baby's R US'_ with no kind of assistance from a woman. Sure, he loved his daughter and he knew how to shop; but he didn't know anything about furniture. To his defense, he always had some kind of womanly advice that was whispered into his ear.

So, here he was; in the furniture section with Asa curled happily in her car seat in the shopping basket staring at countless of displays of cribs. When he stared noticing woman around him stared to pull out their camera phones and taking quick pictures of him, he quickly hoisted the box into the cart, paid for it and left.

He would choose the most difficult looking crib that the store had. Thinking he could do this easily, he poured the contents of the box out in the living room and began to work. The first ten steps were easy enough but when the instructions began to read:

"_Connect part 6 (Plywood MID, the middle piece that holds the crib together) to both ends of the crib. Place part 6 in the middle of the two ends on top of the flat metal connector pieces attached to part 7. Secure all four corners with F screws."_

Bakura looked around and tried to find the F screws that the manual was speaking about but he only found screws A-D in the box.

Growing irritated, Bakura picked up the manual and scanned it angrily.

"_If you have any problems with our product; please call our customer service at…" _

So this brings us back to the present. In order to even to get to talk to someone; he had to go through a series of prompts but it seemed like he was stuck on the last prompt.

"_I said customer service!" _Bakura roared into the phone, making his daughter jump. The editor notices this and quickly made his way over to her just in time before she started to cry.

"Geez, I'm sorry Asa…daddy didn't mean to make you cry." Bakura hoisted up his daughter and patted her bottom and began to head for the kitchen. "Come on; let me get you something to drink."

Bakura expertly stepped over the pieces of his daughter's crib, completely forgetting about his phone that lay on the floor near the crib box.

"_Hello, this is Tauya with Outshine Cribs...How may I assist you today? Hello? Heellloooo?" _


	31. Teenage Troubles

This little mini chapter means that I am bacccck!

This is a side chapter for Mentality is overrated and its set in the future. I am not trying to give much away, so think of this as an semi-spoiler. Soooo SEMI-SPOILER ALERT!

Expect actual chapter this weekend or earlier.

* * *

Even though Jounouchi was still young in age, and considered himself quite tech savvy ever since he and Kaiba had officially settled down, he never and still haven't gotten the grasp of one thing.

Social Networking.

He just didn't understand the concept of it all and one day he had asked his daughter how it worked.

"You're kidding...right?" the now much older Maiu asked, crossing her arms over her chest while narrowing her violet eyes.

Jou stared right back at the blond. "No kidding here. I've been hearing about how you and Asa talk about Twitter and Fightbook-"

Maiu sighed and pinched her nose. "Dad it's called _Facebook._ Asa was being sarcastic the day you were eavesdropping."

Jou blinked. "Oh..."

Maiu blinked as well. "Yeah.. so, you want me to set you up an account? I mean everyone is on there." Maiu said while sitting besides her father and reached for her book bag that laid by the coffee table.

"You will do that for me?"

A nod was his answer.

Jou smiled brightly and moved closer to his daughter turned on her computer and a large login in screen appeared with a picture of Maiu and Asa with bright smiles and their fingers entwined playfully.

"So, who do we both know is on Facebook?"

Maiu looked up thoughtfully. "Um, Uncle Yami, Aunt Yugi, Pops, Asa, Bakura, Aunt Ryou, Aunt Serenity, Uncle Mokuba, Uncle Marik and Malik- and a whole lotta other people." Maiu clicked on her keyboard a few more times.

"Okay, you just enter all this information and let me know when you're done." The teen said and handed over the pink computer.

"Alright.." Jou muttered and got to work. His brow furrowed together and looked over to Maiu who was standing in the foyer on her cellphone laughing loudly.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the computer.

"Add a profile picture...? Well, that makes sense.." The doctor muttered to himself and opened the picture folder on the teen girl computer. She had to have at least one picture of him.

Opening the file, dozens of pictures filled the screen; some that made him smile and some that made his eye twitch. One that made his blood boil was a picture of Maiu and Asa dressed in little bathing suits. Asa was gripping onto her breast in a suggestive manner while grinning while Maiu had her hands in her long blond hair, thrusting her well devolped body to whoever was taking the photo.

Jou felt his brow twitch even more before looking over the couch and glared. Hard.

Maiu; who had now finished her phone conversation walked back over but paused when she noticed the look on her father's face.

Her lip twisted.

"Are you constipated or something?"

Jou growled and turned the computer and shoved it into his daughter's face.

"What the hell is this?"

Maiu eyes widened. "O-oh that... its a picture of me and Asa at the beach?"

Jou eyes narrowed.

"It was a dare!" Maiu yelled, waving her arms. "I meant to erase it!"

"Do you know how provative this looks? What if someone leaked this to the media? Ryou hasn't seen this has he?"

Maiu looked down and shook her head.

Jou growled and reached for the house phone.

* * *

Asa laid on her bed, her pale legs kicked back and forth while she idly turned pages in a old she was reading. Her brown eyes flickered over to her phone when it lit up and buzzed twice.

Message from Maiu-ru

Asa cocked a brow when she saw the text.

_S.O.S RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! _

"What the..?" Asa bit her lip as she replied back to her friend text, not paying heed to the sudden noise downstairs.

A second later she received another text.

_Dad found that picture of us at the beach! He told ya folks! _

Asa if it was even possible; paled while dropping the phone from her hands. She remembered that photo. It was a party at a nearby beach a few weeks ago. It had been a college party and since both she and Maiu were both still in high school; the idea of partying with college kids excited them.

But, things soon got of hand. With drinks and a few inhales from a rotating joint; thats all Asa could remember. She didnt even know how she nor Maiu had gotten home that night.

Now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

"Asa! get down here!"

Asa froze when she heard her father's commanding tone. Not wanting to anger him even more, she slowly walked downstairs and was greeted by two pair of disapproving eyes.

"Yes father, mother?"

"Don't play that innocent tone with us Asa." Bakura warned.

"We've seen the picture. Someone like your age should not be taking pictures like that!" Ryou scolded, shifting a child in his arms.

"Didn't you know this could leak out to the media? or even worse! You're only fifteen.."

Asa sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to have fun.."

Bakura laughed and held out his hand towards his daughter. "As of now, you nor Maiu won't be having fun anytime soon. You are on punishment. No anything."

Asa opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Ryou. "This includes your recitals too. You have to earn those back as well."

"But-"

"That's enough. Go get your phone, computer and violin...NOW."

Holding back tears, Asa ran back upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Both Bakura and Ryou sighed in unison.

"Well, we knew stuff like this was coming." Ryou said softly, looking over to Bakura.

Bakura ran his fingers through his hair and looked to the child in Ryou's arms and smiled. "At least we don't have to go through that with Mashiro."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You never know. Mashiro can be worse...after all he does has his father's genes." Ryou giggled and hoisted the white hair baby in his arms and walked away.

Bakura sighed when he heard thumping upstairs followed by something breaking forbid his son turned out like Asa.

* * *

I have no idea where this came from. I just want to get juices flowing again. :/


	32. Consider

**Disclaimer: **I do not own... yeah eat that cake and choke on it.

**Stalker's Notes: **Hello loves! I am back with the next chapter of Mentality! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Consider **

Ryou didn't know what to think when Bakura had suddenly appeared at his bookstore; his daughter in tow. A part of him was happy to see him while the other part of him wanted to shout at the editor. But Alas, here the was; sitting across from the editor nevously wringling a cotton napkin between his hands.

What was he supposed to say? Shyly, the book keeper looked up at Bakura who was currently reading his menu while Asa laid asleep in her stroller nearby.

Ryou bit his lip nervously.

"I bet your wondering why we're here. " Bakura said suddenly, making the poor book keeper jump. He looked up only to see the editor staring at him carefully.

"Yes, I was wondering why you even showed up at the store... What's going on Bakura?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush because I know you hate it so I am going to be blunt."

Ryou raised a brow, expecting the other to continue. All the while his heart was beating a mile a second.

"I-"

"Are you ready to place your orders?"

Ryou wanted to glare at the waitress for interrupting Bakura but he managed to smile and ordered a small green tea and a spinach salad while Bakura ordered an American burger with fries.

Once everything was ordered, Ryoy looked to Bakura expectantly, hoping he would continue where he left off.

Bakura sighed and smiled. "As I was saying. I know that things haven't been that great between us, after all that has happened.." He started uneasily and glanced over to his daughter. "With Masika's death and everything else. But now, I want to make things right. "

"Make things right?" Ryou repeated.

His heart fluttered.

"I want to start over." Bakura stated simply. "Start things over between us. Take things slow... I know that it's going to be hard at first but I am willing to take that chance if you are. " he said quickly and looked up at an now flushed Ryou.

"What do you say Ryou?" Bakura pressed. "Are you willing to take that chance with me again? And deal with with Asa?"

Ryou bit his lip nervously again and silently debated his options. Was he really able to pursue another chance with the editor? True, Bakura had changed him for the better and he admitted that Bakura was the only man he had truly loved in his young lifetime. But this time he had a daughter to care for. It wasn't like he had resentment for the adorable girl... It wasn't her fault in anyway.

Secretly, he always wanted a child.

"Okay," Ryou muttered. "I am willing to give this a try.. But only if we take things slow."

The editor let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "That's all I ask for. Thanks for giving us another chance."

Ryou blushed when Bakura took his hand and grasped it gently.

He grasped his back.

* * *

"He _what?_"

Yugi held his phone away from his ear before holding it to his ear again.

"Thats what Yami told me. Bakura wants Ryou back. Your cousin is something else Kisara. "

Kisara giggled. "That's my cousin. I am so happy for them. I always believed that those were meant for each other. But when Masika was evolved, Ryou just couldn't handle the idea of her being around him."

Yugi hummed in agreement. "I just hope everything works out between them."

Kisara sighed. "Only time will tell."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Mahad, can you look after the store for me? I'm going out for lunch." Ryou said while pulling on his jacket.

Mahad chuckled from behind the check out counter; his eyes gleaming.

"You know, I think I am regreting pushing you to make up with Sato–sensei. You're always leaving me in charge of the store so you can meet up with him for your little dates."

Ryou blushed and turned away from his friend. "Shut up."

Mahad only laughed harder.

Bakura sat out in his truck of Ryou's bookstore, his fingertips playfully drumming against the steering wheel while musing on the past few weeks.

True to their words; Both Bakura and Ryou have been doing things carefully. They have been out on many dates that their time had allowed. Some consisted of going out to private restaurants and others were just sitting at the editor house watching reruns of their favorite reality and crime shows.

They were content.

_Knock Knock_

Jumping a bit and breaking from his thoughts, Bakura turned to the passenger side and smirked when he saw the pouting face of the book keeper. He leant over and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for keeping me out there." Ryou said sarcastically. "Where you daydreaming again?" he asked as Bakura pulled him closer.

Bakura hummed before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the smaller's lips. "Maybe I was.."

Ryou blushed lightly and turned away from the editors smirking face. "Mahad was making fun of me again today." Ryou muttered while his boyfriend started the car and drove away from the store.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm never at the store anymore. He blames you for it."

Bakura just shrugged carelessly. "If he wants to blame me then let him. I'm pretty sure you prefer being with me anyways. "

Ryou rolled his eyes but a grin graced his lips. "You sounded so sure of yourself a moment ago. "

"It's one of my best qualities. What can I say?"

Ryou giggled before leaning back into the seat. "So, where are we going anyway?"

Bakura grinned. "You will see."

Kisara bounced up and down on Yami's couch all the while giggling. Panya sat besides her while Asa.

"Will you calm down just a bit?" the dark haired woman asked, turning to the other.

Kisara stopped her bouncing and pouted. "I can't help it! It's been awhile since I've seen Ryou. I missed him."

"I missed the kiddo too." Rie piped in. "I was surprised when Kisara told me and Rei about little brother getting back with Ryou."

Rei nodded in agreement.

"Shh!" Maiu ran into the living room, waving her small hands. "They're here!"

Immediately everyone hushed down and peeped through the windows and saw Bakura luring Ryou to the house.

Ryou frowned while walking up the long cobble walkway. "Why are we at Jou's house?"

"I just have to pick something up from Kaiba. I told you he was sponsoring my new book." The editor said simply.

"Oh.."

Grateful that Ryou wasn't asking anymore questions, Bakura knocked on the large wooden door three times before it was quickly pulled open by Maiu.

"Bakura! Come inside we were just talking about you!" The young blonde chripped.

Ryou smiled tenderly at the child. "Maiu, its been awhile since I've seen you. It looks like you've grown overnight."

Maiu blushed before taking Ryou's hand into hers. "Daddy did say I've gotten taller."

Ryou quietly listened as Maiu contimued to chatter about how grown she was.

"Surprise!"

Ryou jumped, releasing Maiu's hand. His eyes widened while walking into the foyer.

"What's going on here?"

Kisara ran to embrace her former care nurse tightly and sighed.

"I've missed you so much!"

Ryou embraced the girl back albeit not as much force Kisara had on him.

He was still stunned. "What's going on?" he repeated this time to Bakura who embraced him from behind.

"Think of this as an surprise get together. You've been in hiding and this was the only thing we could think of before you disappeared on us again."

Ryou pouted. "I haven't been in hiding. I've just been busy."

"Well, it doesn't matter now! We are all here and there is food waiting for us in the kitchen. Let's get to it!" the publicist cried; running into the kitchen, Jou ran after the woman threating her to not touch his sandwiches.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed this." Ryou chuckled then smiled when he felt his boyfriend arm tightened around his waist.

"You've been missing out on alot. Hopefully, it stays like this for a long time."

"It will."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

Ryou was silent for a moment and shrugged. "I just know it will. No matter what happened in the past, I could never stop having these feelings for you." the book keeper turned around to face the other. "I would be a fool to loose you again Bakura."

Bakura leaned down to Ryou; soft smiles on their faces as their lips brushed each others. "I would be a fool to loose you again too.."

As their lips finally touched, both of them craved to say those special words but they felt this tender embrace and soft kiss would do for right now.

"Say cheese!"

"Awe! That's so cute!"

Bakura growled as he turned to the offender who took the picture-which was none other than Panya.

"Give it here." Bakura warned.

"As if," The publicist said while holding her phone in the air. "This is going to be headline news! Flash! Bakura back with his lover! Story on page five!" the woman began to laugh like a manic while Bakura chased after her.

"Send it to my phone!" Rei called all the while laughing at the funny scene.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. Yes. He truly missed this.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Have you seen it yet?"

Kisara turned to her friend before giggling. "No. I will have to wait. My hands are kind of full right now."

Ryou pouted while lowering his phone before putting it away. "You're no fun anymore... You realize that right?"

"No, I am just a busy woman. You should know that."

"Blah." Ryou sighed before sitting in the comfortable chair across from Kisara.

"So," the white haired woman hummed as she continued to mix her cake batter. "Are you excited about today?"

Ryou chuckled. "I think I am more excited than Asa is. I can't believe she's turning a year today."

"Yeah, time does go by without you realizing it."

"Plus she started walking! I think Bakura was going to cry when she walked over to him." Ryou giggled making Kisara giggle too.

"That man is just a big softie when it comes to you two."

This made Ryou smile. "Yeah... I know. I am going to check and see if everything is being taking care of."

"Alright."

Ryou left the kitchen with a small smile on his face still.

Time had gone by so fast and everything was perfection to the book keeper. He couldn't have been happier than he was now. Within the pass year, Bakura and Ryou had made the decision to move in with each other. Ryou had became a permanent mother figure to Asa and he simply adored the small girl. He had actually began to cry when Asa had woken one morning crying. When Ryou had went to care for her, Asa had gurgled "Mama" before falling asleep in his arms.

When Ryou had told his boyfriend; he was ecstatic. Ryou was truly that little girl's mother.

"There you are Ryou."

"Ma!"

Ryou was snapped of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked up and smiled when he saw his loved ones.

Bakura held Asa in his arms; a confused look on his face while Asa was reaching out for him.

"What's wrong with you? " Bakura asked as Ryou took their daughter from his arms.

"Oh nothing. Is anything the matter?"

"Yeah, there's been some trouble with the miniature ponies in the backyard. I need to see whats going on. Can you put those bows Panya got for the party into Asa's head for me?"

"Of course."

With a nod, Bakura left leaving Ryou to make his way to the joint rooms of his and his daughter.

"Come on Asa, let's get you looking pretty for your party."

"P'tty?" Asa repeated and giggled when Ryou pinched her nose.

"Yes pretty. Though, you already are the prettiest girl there ever was!" Ryou cooed making the girl laugh and clap her small hands together while Ryou began to hum a soft tune as he tied the ribbions carefully into Asa's curly white hair.

'There you go. All done. Now, let's go see who's downstairs to wish you an happy birthday!"

"Ryou? Ryou! Come on, the photographer wants to take some pictures of the family!" Bakura called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." Ryou yelled as he descended from upstairs and sighed. "He's not going to leave so stop rushing."

"I want to take the pictures before you and Asa get dirty."

Ryou pouted. "I thought you liked that."

"Save that for later... And not around Asa. Yami told me that he left his kid at Marik's and now he is walkimg around saying he likes anal beads."

Ryou couldn't help but burst into laughter, making Asa furrow her brows.

"Ma?"

"Ah. Sorry sweetie. Mommy is being silly right now."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Come on now. Let's get this family picture done so we can sing happy birthday."

"Alright."

It took three minutes to gather everyone for the picture. The women and Ryou sat in the middle while everyone else surrounded. Ryou looked down at Asa who only looked back up at him and smiled brightly.

"Alright, on the count of three everyone!" the photographer called.

"One... Two...-"

"Is that smoke?"

"Oh my god the cake!"

_FLASH! _

Yes. His life was truly perfect.


	33. Exclusive Interview! THE END

_Exclusive Interview! _

_Ten Years Strong! _

Who can believe that they are still going strong? Today will make it ten years since Bakura Sato; editor now producer and screenwriter married Ryou Bakura-Sato now book writer.

In a exclusive sit down interview with the couple; I asked what's their secret to their seemingly happy and long relationship.

"I would have to say it's because of our way of living." Ryou answered while holding Bakura's hand and smiled. "Bakura and I didn't like the idea of living an extravagant lifestyle just because we can afford it. We also want our children to learn that less can be more sometimes."

As many fans and readers know; after three years of being married, the couple announced that they were heavily considering adopting a child. But before they went through the adoption process, Bakura's late cousin Kisara Shinohara had volunteered to be the surrogate mom to the couple.

"It's a way to give back to them and it doubles as their anniversary gift." Kisara joked when she tweeted from her twitter account. "I just want to see them happy."

Tragically, Kisara had died while giving birth to the couple's child. The autopsy declared she died due to blood loss. It was what claimed the life of the late actresses Masika Sakmet; mother of Bakura's now teenage daughter Asa Sato.

"It was a tragic loss for everyone in my family." Bakura said during the interview. "She wasn't my cousin. Shr was another sister to me and Ryou."

Even though the lost of Kisara was tragic, there was a silver lining. Through surrogacy, Mashiro Sato was born at an healthy six pounds and four ounces. Few have seen pictures of the small child but inside individuals claimed that Mashiro looks just like Bakura.

As for personality, the couple swears that Mashiro acts like each other.

"He clearly has no sense of humor like Bakura." Ryou said jokingly.

"And I think he's overly emotional like Ryou." Bakura countered.

Jokes aside, the success of the couple only seems to grow as each day continues. It seems like Bakura and Ryou might have another ten years under their belt.

Who knows?

This reporter and I am sure the fans and supporters of this couple sure hopes so.

* * *

Okay. This is the end of Mentality is Overrated! I posted this because I won't be near a computer or my phone for the next couple of weeks due to a job offer. Expect the first chapter of the Sequel: MENTALITY: IT'S STILL OVERRATED within a few days.

Why am I putting out so much so fast?

I just don't know how long I will be gone this time.


End file.
